


Dark inheritance from your Enemy

by TheKender



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Manipulative Harry, Multi, No pairing yet., but not evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKender/pseuds/TheKender
Summary: A Realistic take on Harry gaining the knowledge and powers of the Horcrux during the beginning of the fifth year.  Watch as a Harry with an adult life’s knowledge and the power to match who knows who goes through school and the war. Planned, thought out and manipulative but caring Harry. Grey/dark but not evil. Pairings will come organically and based on the story. At start Fully cannon up to graveyard scene.I am using Death of the endless as she’s my favorite death. and I thought to be an interesting crossover. Yes, I know this is an idea been used before, I myself wrote this same story 13 years ago.  and am trying to write a more adult version. a boy with the mind of a 50+-year-old and hormones of a teenager would be interesting.I am not sure which of the warnings will/may happen. I was being safe. I know sex, violence, and death. But the rest was to be safe. and may be removed with time.Reviews and comments welcome, good or bad just be polite even if not positive.





	1. Prologue - Where it all began

JKR Sandbox, I own nothing just playing here.

Harry opened the door to the room he been given in Grimmuald place and looked around it with satisfied eyes. It felt so good to have his own private space for the first time in a while since he had gotten a room at the leaky cauldron. He never thought he had privacy or able to relax at The Dursley’s.

So, the first thing he did when he got there asked Sirius for a private room which Sirius granted due to his guilt from not being there in the past. Ron was still his friend, but his snoring could wake the dead, and he needed his privacy.

He had been cleaning all day with the Weasleys, even if he had changed, he could not break his patterns or friendships. No one would understand the changes that have happened in the boy. He had begged himself off to go study when Ron wanted to play a game of exploding snap which seemed to appease the adult’s and his bushy-haired best friend. Most were pleased with the new study habits, and he still made time for his friends, so no one questioned his need for some time alone.

 

He looked around, in the corner. The three cauldrons still boiled, he walked over and checked their signs of progress. Stirring one clockwise, another counterclockwise. The final one he added just another few drops of the silver to help finish it, they would all be done in about a half an hour or so, and then it is time for the next doses to be ingested.

Looking over the bubbling potions, he thought back to how just weeks ago before the graveyard he would never have tried to make any of these complex potions, let alone three at the same time. The young man adjusted the fire on the cauldrons to a simmer and then moved to strip of the sweaty clothes he been wearing as he stepped into the bathroom connected to his room.

Once inside, He took off leather bracelet on his right wrist which canceled his glamour’s he was wearing, another thing he wouldn’t have even attempted or know how to do before the change. The glasses are taken off next. Now they were just glass lenses with enchantments on them to help him in his endeavors. 

His eyes looked up and into the mirror to examine the visage before him. The potions he been taken were filling him out, adding some inches to his height and helping to tame his hair some. He looked healthier and felt better about himself physically for the first time in a long time. The lack of meals at the Dursley’s had left him behind his classmates when it came to height or weight. But now with the potions, he was finally catching up. He was doing it slowly as he had planned so anyone who noticed the changes would think it was just the food doing some good for him and a growth spurt over the summer that had happened.

He stepped into the shower after was done examining himself in the mirror. He then turned the water onto the hottest setting he could, another thing the Dursley’s had denied him. His eyes sliding close and he got lost in thought. His mind going back over the massive changes of the summer and how it had changed him so.

\-----

It had all started after the graveyard duel. When He had found the false moody and won the Triwizard cup. He seemed shell-shocked when he arrived back and throughout the night, not that any of the adult’s blamed him for being so. He had just faced you know who, seen a young man his own age die and who knows what horrors in the graveyard.

Later when he complained of a headache, feeling listless and tiredness which grew over a few days worse. No one doubted he was most likely in the form of shell shock and realized what could be happening to him.

Finally, four days later after feeling a headache so bad if it was like one of his connections to Voldemort blowing through his mind, the boy had been taken to the hospital wing. He was sedated and kept there as Madam   
Pomfrey did not see anything wrong with her scans of him, just an exhausted young boy who has gone through more trouble then she wanted to admit and needed the sleep and rest his mind was denying him. 

She was right but not for the reasons she thought, the deep sleep was just what the boy had needed. It was indeed the remedy for what was happening to young Harry, keeping him under helped the process he been fighting on an unconscious level. The thing was, he was absorbing the Horcrux in his scar, making it a part of himself.

A unique set of circumstance’s over the last few years had caused this phenomenon. Two years ago, he was bitten by a basilisk. He had won vanquishing the snake king, but it had left a mark on the boy with its potent venom flowing in his veins. The Poison so deadly, it was one of the few things which could damage a Horcrux.

He should be dead from the very same poison inside his blood. The only reason he still was alive, the tears of Fawkes also coursing through his veins. The strongest poison, and the most potent healing liquid in the world dueling over his blood. Though that had weakened the container, both fought each other but also attacked the Horcrux. This battle had not been enough to destroy it but. It had taken a toll.

Another thing was last year when he battled the dementor’s when he was seeking to protect his godfather. They had pulled at his soul before his own time traveling self-had saved them both with one the strongest Patronus’s he ever saw. That helped dislodge it even more on top of the year of the poison and tears battling it. But still, that had not been enough really to end the container.

It had been Voldemort’s own doing which finally caused the incident as he called it now, a point in his life where everything changed.

The Duel, in the graveyard he been forced to do, had connected their wands and magic. Just for a second. His small piece that been inside Harry finally broke free and wanted to go home. But the connection had been broken, and the boy had escaped before it could go back.

Inside Harry, the loose Horcrux stirred and began to fade. Slowly, the essence of it would merge with the boys own. This merging causing him to have the pain and tiredness. That’s why he was so exhausted physically and magically and had the headaches. But as the Horcrux was still there, merged with him. None of the scars the Healer ran seemed to change genuinely.

When he woke, he was no longer just Harry Potter, but he was not Tom Riddle at all. No Tom’s essence had merged in dying like a dark phoenix to be reborn in him. The boy had gained the knowledge and life experiences of a man in his fifty’s, as well as Tom’s natural Brilliance and talents. 

There was one odd side effect though, somehow his brain had warped the memories of his foe. They had come out skewed by his own life or muddled, still needing to be clarified.

He realized if he told anyone, they would fear him, mistake that Voldemort had possessed him or even just think he had gone insane. So, he went back to Dursley’s like a good little soldier to have time to himself.

Tom had been charismatic and a hell of an actor, so this helped him put on a good show until he got to the room where he acted in mourning and wailed. He spent his days figuring out what happened and getting the pieces together to form a puzzle. With Tom’s knowledge, the puzzle fell together as he looked at the facts.

He spent time making sure he was still himself. He also realized how ancient. He felt anymore, t to his old fourteen-year-old mind just a week ago, it felt as if he been a child and now was a man.  
\--  
His eye’s opened as he stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself. Changing into some fresh clothes and reapplying his bracelet which merged into his skin and put on his old appearance-based Glamour.  
He moved out once he was fully dressed again and safely disguised to check on the progress of his potions. Seeing all three were ready he gathered what was needed and took a dose of each of them, and then prepared for the pain.

Teeth gritting as they flowed through him combining inside his veins for another round of healing. The potions caused a burning like pain which flowed through him as the mixture’s fought and healed the years of abuse and neglect from the Dursley’s and the basilisk venom in his blood.

Panting as the pain passed, he took a deep breath and sighed. The pain had drained him so much he needed rest, so he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Soon he was floating away into a dream as he slept.

\--  
In the dream, he was sitting on his bed, though this dream felt different than any dream he had felt before. He looked around the room before noticing a mirror. The mirror showed a body he did not recognize. It looked like him but was more built and looked older, as if he was in his twenties. 

The Thing which shocked him the most was he saw a beautiful woman kneeling between his legs pleasuring him?

He blinked looking down at her and realized he did not know who she was. She had long silky dark hair, and her eyes were closed. She was sucking on his cock, and he watched in amazement as she slowly bobbed up and down his cock in no rush at all it seemed. 

His hands were on her, the first cupping and holding a lovely breast as he relaxed there, the other in her hair holding the dark silky locks. He could do little more than stare as he got lost in how beautiful she was and how good this felt. She looked in her twenties also but seemed have this relaxed air around her.

She had one hand cradling his balls kneading them softly as she moved her head. The other was holding the base his shaft, stroking up as she moved up and then back down as she worked using her own spit as a lube to make it more pleasurable for harry.

She seemed content in her task, almost worshipping him there on her knees. Her tongue danced back and forth even as she sucked and bobbed along his shaft. Almost as if this was her purpose to be on her knees and her place in life serving the man whose cock she sucked.

He groaned at the pleasure she was causing, it felt so good to him. This was not the first dream he ever had about sex, but this one felt more real, more lifelike than any before and he didn’t recognize the woman who worked on him so. All he knew was he was getting closer and closer.

Her violet eye’s opened and looked up and into his eyes as her mouth left his cock.” Cum. for me. Milord” she moaned almost begging to him, Her eyes never departed his as she teased his tip with her tongue before going back to the task now.

The task she wanted to finish, seemed to need to complete as if this was her life. She began to move faster and more dedicated going deeper and deeper till he felt the cock head slide into her throat. All the while even as her hands kneaded him and she bobbed so deeply on him. Her eyes stayed on his green ones, showing adoration.

He was losing himself to the sensation. He clenched his teeth feeling so close, so soon and just as he was about to erupt he shudders and.

\---  
Snapping awake Harry panted hard as he shot up in the bed looking around. He almost expected to see her here with him. The young man’s body covered in sweat as he looked down and over himself and calmed down as the dream was over... He looked down over his stomach and realized he was sticky. Had he just had a wet dream for the first time in a while. He shook his head standing as he cast a wandless cleaning spell and moved to clean up the evidence in the room of the cauldrons.

At the same time across the country in Azkaban, a woman woke with a start as she licked her lips. Something had touched her mind, something deep and powerful. Only one thing felt like this, her lord. She felt the connection she had to him. He felt different then he had before, but he was back. Alive, she knew he would come for her soon, she knew it to her very bones. She closed her eyes going back to sleep. Getting lost in her own madness, the romantic dreams of the man who would never care about or her needs. She dreamed like this even if a part of her knew the Lord would return the feeling.

\--

Back in the room with Harry. Outside the realm where mortals can sense a pale young woman stood watching the young boy. Her dark eyes looked upon the boy softly. Apparently, Tommy's part which sought to avoid her had merged with the boy. And this was curious and got her attention.

Harry already had one of her three hollows’ in his possession, and now knew where another was, not to mention how close he was to one most of the year. She crossed her leather gloved hands and leaned her chin on them as she watched him, eyes intent on the boy who had been at her door often but never crossed over. This made her more than a little curious, so now he had her attention.

She would be watching him and what he did, if he was interesting enough maybe she could even take her yearly day as someone he meets. That would be fun, to see him from a mortal’s point of view. Harry Potter had caught the attention of one the endless, not knowing he was being watched he made his way out of the room for dinner.

The pale young girl smiled. She would come back and visit him again, but for now, she had work to do. So, she moved out and to work still shaking her head. She realized the mortal known as Voldemort had created his own destruction if the boy could live that long.


	2. Chapter 1 -  First Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes the first moves and plans of his new life as he assesses his plans.

As always, I don't own anything.

The Boy was sitting by the fire post-dinner now, relaxing with an enchanted diary by his side as he played chess with his Best male Mate. Ron was being challenged a lot more than usual, so the moves were taking long periods as He eyed Harry then would Eye the board in thought.

Dinner had been a fun affair worry flowed out of his mind as he watched Tonk’s goofing off and with the Weasley’s here today. He had enjoyed just being able to cut loose, laugh and enjoy the feel of being the kid he had been when the summer had started. Even though he had not physically aged, he felt the professors were more his age and older than his peers by far.

Now, as he sat watching Ron Decide his Move, he was lost in thought as he stroked the black diary beside him with thoughtfulness. He was still didn’t know who had that woman been and why had he dreamed of her.

He was not sure but ever since he merged with the Horcrux a bunch small strange thing had begun to happen around him. He put it down as the surge of magic he had felt recently or that he had not adjusted to his new knowledge. Hell, the dream could be written to just be being a teenager.

But either way, Ron had Made a satisfying move apparently after what felt like a lifetime and looked up to Harry. “So, Harry what are you taking as your Elective’s this Year? Still going to be with Hagrid and me?” He asked as he Looked over the board. His dark-haired friend had gotten a lot better.

Hermione’s head raised from her book as she slides a hair behind her ear, tilting in interest as she heard the question their friend asked Harry.

Harry’s green eyes slide over the board as he thought, the boy looking like he had a concentration about him when trying to play against the chess king. He raised his hand once or twice as if in thought.

Though the fact was he already had decided his move the moment Ron almost made it. He could win now, but he chose to lose and was acting pensive so when he lost it looked a good game. 

His right hand tapped over the black leather-bound book at his side. No one even noticed it thanks to the modified notice me not spell he had used, linking it to the Potter bloodline. The book would absorb and store anything he wrote in it. Only calling the words to the front when he wanted to see it, anyone who read it would merely see a diary which was magically warded and the private thoughts of a fifteen-year-old boy.

“I am thinking about dropping that and divination and taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy” He replied as he finally made a move and dropped the pensive act.

Ron blinked.” And why would you do that? Those are going to be Bloody hard.” He said with a shake of his head as he then peered down at the board.

“Language Ron” Hermione chastised their friend before looking to Harry.” You know you're behind in both, right?”

Harry nodded as he leaned back.” McGonagall said long as I could meet some standards it was an acceptable and approvable action, I was hoping you spend some time showing me before school and catching me up.”

Hermione pursed her lips in thought and nodded.” We have a few weeks. If you’re willing to give me an hour or two a night starting tomorrow, I could maybe.” She looked at Harry with a thoughtful look and nodded, before going to look back in her book. “I can make a list tonight and get us a lesson   
the plan laid out.”

Harry laughed, that was his Hermione, already planning it even as she did her idea of light reading. Reading something most her age would consider horrible to read.

“I still think your insane going away from those bird classes to something hard,” Ron said as he shook his head and looked back down at the board again. The two Best friends both went back to their thoughts giving Harry time to think.

He thought back to the last thought’s he had written down in his journal. New memories from Tom, new spell ideas or ways of using them came to him almost daily as the merger settled. 

The fact was Tom may have been a Master Occlumens, his mind structured and organized, but he was not. It would take weeks or months of work even with Tom's skills to get his mind sharp and to the level of protection he wanted. Not only that his body and magical essence were still maturing, But He would also need to find a way to grow his essence before he did.

Ron finally made another move pulling him from his thoughts, the redhead gave him a smug look knowing that be the start of his doom in this game. Ron maybe your friend, but he took chess seriously. Something Harry had been thankful for years.

“Check,” Ron said even as he grinned at Harry. Hermione Looked up from her book to watch the game as she had been the whole time off and on, curious about how it was going.

Harry nodded as he looked over the game, both so easy to see what they were doing in their own ways. But it was so hard to look at anyone his own age in this house now and not see them as children. He now felt just older than them. Even if in many ways he was still their peer.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, lifting his glasses up. As if trying to have a second to think, taking them off he rubbed them clean as he was known for before when thoughtful or nervous. Ron’s attention went back to the board as he smiled, Hermione went back to her book it seemed.

Ron was going to win in the next move, he could get out of it. But he was going to let his redhead friend win, He looked over his friends, he was going help them both with his new Knowledge, Help Hermione blossom and help Ron grow, so he no longer felt the need be jealous.

“So, Harry” Ron laughed as he tried to take the tension off the game, Harry slid his glasses back on and nodded” Yes Ron?”

“Who do you think is going get the perfect badges this year for Gryffindor.” 

Harry blinked at the question and realized Ron came from a family were   
most the older brothers had, to him it be a big deal.

“Mm, I don’t know.” He laughed and shook his head.” I am assuming we both know who will be the female one” He smirked at his friend who peeked up from her book and tinged a slight pink.

Ron laughed and nodded.” Yeah, Hermione has that one for sure. Not sure on the boy one either? Well, come on mate you’re move.” Ron said smiling.

Harry lifted his hand, taking the piece he would need to break the play Ron had made. Both of his friends watch before he switched to the losing piece as if unsure and moved it instead, so he lost.

Ron grinned as he took the winning piece and moved it right away.” Checkmate.” He said with certainty. Harry laughed inside even as he nodded and looked down and over the board, trying to find a way out of it.

He then nodded and shook his head.” Don’t know how you do it, Ron.” He laid the king down on its side conceding the game even as his friend laughed.

“Want another go?” He asked as Harry shook his head.” In a second. maybe.”

He opened and lifted his book, putting himself in the same charm that it was on. His two best friends just began to chat as if he was not even there.

The young man flipped the pages till he got this his list of goals for this year. He had to be prepared for what he knew was coming now. He looked down over the list and nodded to himself.

\- Get emancipated and get funds from Gringotts as well as check for any inheritances.

\- Find ways to take out Tom’s Horcruxes.

\- Take down the death eaters he now knew were free and send them away Azkaban.

\- Keep increasing his magical and physical health.

\- Start building his own side in this war or use the Order of Phoenix for it if possible.

 

He knew this was going to be a long haul. He had plans that would take years, and even with Tom’s memories, it would take time. With Tom, it had been so much force and him ending up the lord. He didn’t care for the system as much as overthrowing it. Taking control of it and being worshipped by the masses or feared by them.

So, he wrote down a final one thought to his list. – Learn the system to use it in the war and have a better life after it. - He just wanted a family and to settle down after this war, but one must plan for life. Having fifty years of thoughts showed him this.

He looked down and read over his list of six things and realized, he would need help with them. He would be stuck at school a good part of the year, he did not know the culture he was trying to blend in and barely knew what he was doing with Gringotts.

Looking at his two talking best friends, both would help him, but they also would be in school with him all year. And neither were adult enough to fit his plans.

He saw Sirius and Lupin talking and chatting in the corner, a nod given they would work.

So, he closed the book placing it to the side, and as he became noticeable, he challenged Ron to a rematch which caused the redhead to laugh. Hermione looked up from her book and then back down to it as she thought just flipping a page.  
\--

 

Around midnight Harry stepped out of his room, looking around as he pulled the hood of his cloak up. He had asked Lupin and Sirius to meet him in the study alone later for a talk, he didn’t want anyone following him.

He strolled, taking his time as he went to the library, dodging anyone who may stop him in case he bumped into them.

The door opened, and he stepped in breathing out seeing it was only the two men, he was worried they would tell someone about his need for this clandestine meeting. But apparently, he could still trust his former professor and godfather were alone.

Pulling the cloak off which neither man reacted to, both had spent enough time around James to be used to the uses of the cloak. Sirius though looked up from where he was sitting sipping his drink, while Lupin was pacing. It was still two days off, but he had nervous fuller energy.

The boy’s eyes on Lupin as he paced, He then nodded back and moved to sit in another chair off to the side of Sirius. He lifted the shot of fire whiskey he had poured before Harry's arrival and took the shot whole. Hoping it soothed the beast for the time it would take to talk. He knew tomorrow night would most likely end in the dungeons.

“Now I am thinking you both are wondering what I’d like to talk to both of you about.” He said as Sirius passed him a butterbeer, even if the two men were drinking he was still fifteen.

Sirius laughed and chuckles.” I thought that be my or Remus job to give you the talk.” He said as He looked at his friend. Remus shook his head at his friends’ humor.

Harry shook his head and laughed, his cheeks little warm. Not expecting it but he should have with the man. Even feeling older he had realized his body was still a rush of emotions.

“No, More serious Sirius. and don’t use that joke” the godson shot the godfather a look who shook his head.

“what does it harry” Remus finally spoke up, the calmer of the two adult’s and while he enjoyed fun he could tell his godson wasn’t in the mood to mess around.

“I.” He thought how to start, he had so many plans on the way here but doing this, the manipulation of them so to speak was so much harder then he thought. So, he started small.

“I know about the prophecy, “He said as he then looked up at the two men who blinked.

“Who told you to harry?” Sirius voice got a lot softer, more adult-like and realizing he thought the boy had come because he was scared.

Lupin leaned back as his friend asked the question burning on both their tongues. Knowing Harry would only talk if he wasn’t pressured. He had gotten close to the boy last year that way.

Harry nodded and continued with his plan and Lie.” I need you to keep this between us three please…” he said softly, acting the age he should feel, toms’ abilities helping. He felt terrible lying to them. But they would most likely run and tell Dumbledore whatever he said.

He needed the outcome he wanted without losing the secret he had so he began, once both men nodded back to him.

“I had. A vision, Voldemort was talking to a trusted servant. I couldn’t see their face’s as he was still recovering from the graveyard, it happened this summer.” he said softly. He had been having the visions for over a year, so it is easy to explain.

“.. I. Know it’s me. Who must defeat him, I know it’s me who will need to face him in the end.” He said softly, as he took a sip from the butterbeer and closed his eyes and focused himself. He hated doing this, but things must be done for the greater good as Albus would say.

He had begun to understand that in his own way. And these two men would help so much with that.

Sirius would pale and look towards Remus, Lupin shook his head and then sighed.” So, you know the prophecy.” he said softly looking up at him.” Harry, maybe you should trust Dumbledore with this.,.”

Harry shook his head.” Not yet. I need to. Digest this. But,”: he looked up at the two. “You both fought the death eater’s in the last war, could you. Train me until school starts? We have a month. almost.” He said softly.

This would allow him to explain the better dueling skills he had if they came up, he realized he was better than most his age before the merger. But now with Tom's abilities, he would need a cover. Plus, he learned he needed practice with toms’ skills often. He knew what to do and how to do it. But he was still getting everything just right at times.

” I plan to. talk to Hermione and have her teach me a lot of spells and look for me also. But you three. are only three I feel comfortable with.” he said softly

Lupin blinked.” Why Not Ron?” he had not been there the previous year. Sinus staying quiet looked pensively deep in thought.

 

“Because last year after all happened. our friendship is still building, and I don’t know how much I can trust him.” He said softer., then looked up.” And Sirius. Could you teach me about being a lord, as the last potter, I need to? Learn” he said quietly.

“Help me learn how to handle the wizarding world, what I may need to do. As the last potter. Also, maybe help me get to the bank and see stuff there?” he added quickly, knowing the godfather would almost do anything he asked after the guilt of being gone for years.

Lupin looked over to Sirius. whose dark eyes looked back to his oldest living friend. Both seemed to say nothing but spoke volumes with just their eyes and looking at Harry, who was appeared more concerned then he indeed was.

“I will harry,” Sirius said softly.” On the condition, you think about telling Dumbledore. When you’re ready. We’ll be there, help you. But he knows You know who better than most. and may be able to help us also.”

Lupin nodded as he added.” I’ll be there for you harry, I’ll help also but I agree, you’re going need more training.” He Looked over to Sirius.” How about your cousin? Think she could help us. We don’t need to tell her it all. But she’s fresh from the academy.”

Harry perked his brow, this had not been something he planned on. Sirius nodded as he thought.” I’ll ask her as a family courtesy, make it sound like we're preparing you and not mention your vision?” he offered the boy who he looked back to.

“thank. You” he said softly. And closed his eyes resting his head back. He thought of Sirius’s cousin. She had been fun when they had dinner and stayed, she was an auror? He nodded. 

A third person younger maybe show him things tom and the two older men didn’t know, things newer to the academy.” As long as she agrees to keep it under wraps for now.”

“I’ll admit, I am just restless is part of it.” He looked up.” I was running every day this summer before I came here, working on getting my stamina up for Quidditch, and trying to become in better shape.”

Sirius nodded.” I can show you some classics we used in the auror core, never know when you’ll need your good shape, and teach you to fight physically some also harry.” The man spoke. As he took a shot, Lupin had poured. He had poured one for all three

“You could use this, just one harry. But this been a huge night for you and it will help you sleep.” He said softly, as he handed the boy they shot, Harry took it from Lupin then took back the drink.

Eyes widen as he felt the burn and warmth, never having drunk before and Tom not being much of a drinker in his life, he was shocked by the burn and coughed loudly, as he took the drink down.

Sirius smirked at his godson.” You’re also going to have to learn to appreciate a good liquor harry” he shook his head, teasing the boy, even now having to get a playful shot in.

“I’ll talk to molly in the morning, tell her me and Remus here want you for some bonding time, and we can work out a schedule of how which of three will train you if Tonks agree.” He spoke softly.

He stood and then stopped to look back to both” thank you.” he went to hug each man.” I am glad your both in my life.” He whispered softly and then exiled himself from the room.

Both men looked at each other as Harry left. Sure, he was gone and then Remus spoke up.” You know we can’t fail them again Pad foot, we already let Prong’s and Lily down by not being there enough for him.”

Sirius looked over and nodded, he felt the same way.” Then we teach the boy what he wants, from what I heard he gets into enough trouble to need it. And I’m glad he’s wanting to Honor James family and learning about being a lord. so, I'll teach him.”

The two began then to discuss the plans they had for the upcoming training, and how Sirius would ask his cousin, talking into the late hours of the night.

\-----

Harry got back to his room and opened the door and closed, the talk with to two had gone better than he had hoped. It was interesting, and they even suggested adding in Tonks. That would help him, he was sure she was young and could help.

Once he was back in the room, he breathed in relief as he looked around. He blinked noticing his room had been gone through. He didn’t think he would need to lock the door but who had gone through his place and why.

To most, you wouldn’t be able to tell, but one the potions he been brewing helped sharpen his mind, he noticed many things just out of place and whoever it was had also found his cauldron’s.

They had not stayed though and confronted him, and nothing looked missing. It was late, and he had an early morning, so he waved his wand casting a strong locking spell. He would search to see if anything was missing in the morning.

Stripping for bed, he slid in and sighed as the warmth of the bed and the lingering fire whiskey helped his tired body from today slowly drift into sleep. He has been more tired than he thought.

The fact was the potions were very draining and tiring, making him hungrier and more tired as they repaired years’ worth of damage in the weeks he been taking them. There were stronger ones, but these worked more reliable and would be easier to explain.

Soon to the world harry potter was lost inside another dream deep and out of it, the worries of this world and the war lost from his mind.

 

\---

As dreams often happen harry just became aware in the middle of this dream. A jolt of pleasure ran through him as he heard a moan and looked down to see a different woman under him. 

He blinked realizing he was only in his boxers with the woman under him just in a long t-shirt which was bunched around her waist. It was dark, he couldn’t see her enough to get any details other than her hair was darker in color. He swore he would blush, but instead he felt like someone else was in control. 

He didn't recognize the woman under him, but that didn't stop him from reacting as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss which he returned teasing her with small kisses. When had he learned to kiss so well but dream logic easily explained how. Their hips moved together, grinding against each other as he moved, and she flexed, arching up into him.

His eyes closed as his mouth moved with her own, teasing her. Not giving her the deeper kissing, she wanted as he ground against her. Her hands stroking his back to grab his ass and pull him into her tighter, her tongue teasing his own and lips before his danced back dueling with her as he moaned into her mouth.

Feeling her legs wrap around his middle as her hands slide up his back, his own arms balanced on his elbows, so his hands could pull her up and into the deep kiss they sharing as they moved against each other. The feel of another below him empowering and seemed to send jolts of need he didn’t know about through his body.

He moaned as her hands scratched up his back with enough force to lean lines, and then around to press to his chest. One of her hands slides down between him as she broke the kiss. Wrapping around his cock, fingers teasing it as she moaned out.

“Please.” She begged him.” Inside me now.” she whimpered as she stroked on the cock with one had before guiding him to press against her wet pussy.

He looked down at her, smiling as he then leaned down and kissed her again before sinking into her with a deep groan of satisfaction, how warm and wet she was around him. The way her body felt around him heaven even as he slides all the way to the hilt in

She moaned back into his mouth, as her nails dug into his back and chest now as she began to flex up to meet the rocking which he started to do again. One his hands sliding to grab the bed. The other hand sliding down her side. As he groaned into her.

“So perfect. you feel so good around me,” he whispered between her kisses even as her body moved with his own, the girl below him did not want to stay still, was till needy to remain still even as his hips rocked into her own.

The man's hands slid and rubbed along her curves, teasing her till they grabbed her rear, holding her close. Kissing her neck as he broke the kiss. The sound of their enjoyment filled the air. Her own hand slide between them teasing her clit as they moved.

 

“Cum in me,” she whined even as she herself was close. As if she needed it to cum, wanted it to cum.” Please.” She whispered.

He groaned his hand squeezing a hefty breast before his hips began to speed up for her request, he was so close. So close to it.

\---

He woke with a start even as he came from his second dream of the day, a deep groan which he shot up out of bed. He blinked looking around as he had been so deep in the dream he had expected to find her right there pulling him in for more pleasure.

He panted softly, before laying back down and going back to bed from this dream. He had wet dreams before, but two in one day was much for the boy. Who seemed lost in his own seeking to go back to the good dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a note. I know both the sex scene from this and the last chapter has seemed very rushed and a little convoluted. This is a teenager dreaming about sex. The actual scenes will be more relaxed, real, awkward and fit pace later as it becomes less dream and more real for Harry


	3. Chapter 2 - Ripples in the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first small changes to the story from Harry's moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings have been added, that is not to say they will be the only ones or a constant.
> 
> Some of the character's or information May seem OC for setting, this is based on changes caused by the Incident, Harry and Harrys more adult interests and perspectives. Everything is based in Lore or from the ripple of the merger.

Again, I do not own anything. It is all JKR’s

 

Soft silver-blonde hair was the first thing he noticed when he woke as his mind came into the dream. His hand was resting on her silky-smooth hair as he laid back in the bed. The handle moves up and down as the girl’s head was bobbing on his cock. He felt her skilled tongue working him even as she worked her head slowly, not going to deep on the shaft more focused on the top half of his shaft in this leisurely moment.

His head raised up, and he looked down at the beauty below him, her serene face perfection, her eyes closed as she bobbed away on him. Her long silvery blonde hair pushed back into a ponytail as he noticed one the most elegant faces he knew. Soft cheeks, clear skin. A woman whom he would have expected in his dreams. Not some seemingly random woman like the last two. Though this dream like the ones before it felt more real than usual.

Fleur. He was dreaming about the woman who had been his competitor in the tournament. Having seen her so much over the last year and in the swimsuit during the second challenge in the water. It almost made a sense he would dream of her.

She though seemed more focused on her task at hand than his observations of her for now. Her one hand around the base of his cock squeezing it in time with the bobs, the other cradling his balls kneading them gently as if preparing the meal, she was working on earning from him.

Her eyes then opened, and she looked up at him with a smile around the head of his cock as she stopped for just a moment and delivered a wink with one of her soft blue eyes with a sexy confidence, and then her eyes closed again as she went back to the action.

She seemed to be happily lost in her task, pleasuring the man under her as she was enjoying their play. Laying between his legs, he felt her naked skin on his likewise bare legs. She was gorgeous from what he could see. 

The dream seemed more relaxed than the last two, more... languid and slow. His hand was stroking her hair rather lovingly, even as the ethereal air about them seemed to just help him relax more in-depth into the actions she was doing to him.

The pleasure of the dream came slow... less rampant then the other two had been, causing him to cum even as she speeds up and increased her stimulations of the man under her. He moaned and just gave her what she seemed to be working so hard to get. What she seemed to crave.

He didn’t even realize he was waking from it before he was awake and blinking. Not with a start, a softer murr of pleasure before he rolled over to catch a little more sleep.

\--

In Azkaban, the woman woke... Her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she went over the feelings her dreams had stirred into her mind. The lord had lord so different in the dreams. 

Just like he had before, Dark, beautiful hair. But so much stronger, more muscular then he had when she knew him before his fall. Before the changes had caused him to look more snake than man.

He also seemed younger, Purer in a way then she remembered, which did nothing to diminish her new-found love and lust of the man... he looked so much better like this.

Her insane mind realizing he was alive somewhere, began to work more. She was the most skilled and deadly witch alive, and she now needed to show it. To plan on how to serve her lord better.

She closed her eye's feigning sleep as she rubbed her hand over her arm, the same arm his mark was on... and smoothed the skin almost tenderly. Soon she would be with her lord again.

A plan formed and slowly set in motion, as she looked out to the bars and beyond them. If her muggle loving bastard of a cousin could escape, so could she.

\--

 

Coming down to fetch some breakfast after he had started the next batch of potions and washed up after the dream. Harry was yawning as he moved down the stairs, as it was around Six thirty in the morning. Harry had become an earlier riser since returning to the Dursley’s this summer. It was when the house was most peaceful and quiet. 

He had only gotten a few hours of sleep due to the late-night meeting he had last night with the two older men, and then he heard the noise coming from the kitchen as he approached the door.

Blinking as he looked over at the table where the two adults were talking. Apparently, His Godfather and Ms. Weasley were in the middle of a conversation about... Him? He stopped at the doorway and listened in.

“Sirius, you seriously can’t expect to take the boy out of the protections of this house and to that bank without us Worrying.” She said as she glared at the man, the woman’s maternal instincts strong towards her adopted 7th son. Weasley in all but name he was to her and Arthur.

“Molly. That’s exactly what I am doing. He needs to start the process of becoming a lord. He is the last of his line, he needs to learn about it and prepare for it. And Gringotts is one the most protected places in all of England. No wizard will dare pull their wand there."

He paused and added to seek to appease her." I also plan to use the Lord apparition point inside the bank. “he said back, not glaring back at her but merely remaining calm. Rarely had seen the man so calm or solemn apparently what he had talked to the two men earlier struck deep with his godfather.

“He can’t, he's just a boy... He doesn’t need all that extra stress in his life. He should be worrying about his grades and girls.” She said and sighed softly.

Her eyes going down into her morning tea. She was lost in thought of her life, her own brothers and family as well as children.

Harry felt for her, she was worried about him. He didn’t know why Sirius had approached her. Maybe? So, she wouldn’t tell Dumbledore? Get her on his side. Who understand the motivations of the older Black male. 

“He’s got more on his shoulders. Than any adult at this house does. And he's only fifteen Molly.” He looked at her and moved to touch her hand, squeezing it.

“I know, but it is not fair to him,” she said and looked up at the man.

“Nothing about his life has been fair. Molly. The boy has faced more than I can dream if what I hear is true from Lupin and The Members of the Order still at the school.” 

She nodded then leaned back in her chair as she looked to the ceiling. The woman's thumb moving to touch the corner of her eyes. A slight dampness there, she has been fretting about this conversation so much she was now tearing up.

Harry had watched this conversation and decided it was time to enter it. He needed to control the flow of his plans, he didn’t know why the two adults were talking. He would need to ask Sirius later, but damage control would come first.

“Ms. Weasley.” He said finally stepping into the room, as he did he noticed Arthur had been in the room off to the side where he didn’t see him before. He seemed to be thinking about what been said. Apparently, he has been a part the conversation before Harry had arrived.

All three adults turned towards Harry, as they were not expecting the boy to be up this early. Arthur though was the first to react. 

“Would you Like a Cup of earl gray Harry?” the man had apparently been using some magic to create the morning tea for the three of them. As his wife been a little too upset due to the conversation, he heard the end of to make it.

Harry stopped what he was about to say., then nodded “I will thank you Sir” he said looking at Arthur then turned to look back to the table.” I ... “

Molly would cut him off quickly.” I am sorry what you thought you heard Harry.” she said before he got even half into his statement. Cutting him off before he got too far.

Sirius looked over to her, then to Harry. Realizing He could be taking this as a breach of trust he needed to gain control quickly. “I was telling her I decided it’s time for you to learn about your birthright.”

Harry stopped and nodded, that made him feel better the man had not betrayed his trust at least.” And I heard part of it. Go and become a lord?” he asked.

“You see Harry.” This time it was Arthur who spoke, flicking his wand. Four cups of tea went to the table and sat there.” As the last Potter, you can start the process of being a Lord earlier.” 

“Being a lord for you would mean more freedoms and responsibilities.” He said and then walked over placing a hand on Harrys back, as they walked to the table. 

” The Potters are an old House. Originally, they were part of the scared twenty-eight, but like the Weasleys, they are shunned due to their openness for muggleborn rights.” he said softly." Your great-grandfather. Was on our side of it, advocating their rights... "

Harry thought, having seen the propaganda tom used with the death eaters, and his own raising. He began to get an idea. An actual cause in the rift of the wizarding world and how to help... solve parts of it. He would need to think, maybe discuss it with Ron and Hermione.

 

Hearing Arthurs words, Sirius got a gleam in his eye... the kind he used to get when he did pranks. In school, the other three didn’t see it. But anyone who did would know the man's mind was working in playful ways.

 

“Thou you're not listed as one anymore to some circles. This still gives you power. You would be considered a Lord, an adult and have privileges like Me, Sirius, or Even Lucius Malfoy.”

Harry walked with the older man, moving to sit down there as he looked to the other two adults and then looked to Sirius” and? This would help me how?” He asked.

Sirius then spoke up as he looked at Molly and Arthur.” It would prepare you for life you will have after school in a few years. You will be the head of a house. Expected to use the power that comes with it. You would be considered an adult, with the trace removed. You’d also have access to the main potter vaults, and the influence of a lord. “

 

Molly spoke up next.” He’s too young” She said and then felt Arthur squeeze her hand. and leaned to whisper to his wife. She just nodded, at whatever he said. The private words soothed her a bit.

Harry took a thoughtful look as he then looked down at his tea. Sirius had made a bold move, but with Arthur and Molly on their side, even if they told the other members this meant his plans for the next three or, so weeks would 

“I think. I would like this.” He said finally looking up at the two. He felt terrible manipulating the people he loved, but he knew this was the next step he could use in his goals. So, shifting his plans, he looked up at the two older redheads.

“I. I asked Sirius and Professor Lupin to train me some Mr. and Ms. Weasley. I wasn’t going to tell you both but seeing you like this. I hope... you can understand.” He was nervous about telling them it wasn't an act. 

Molly Looked up at him, about to say something. Before Arthurs' hand squeezed her own and he nodded for the boy to continue.

“I have faced Voldemort. three times in different forms,” he said softly.  
The name causing the other three to shiver.

“I have faced Shades of a possessed man, a Bloody Basilisk, Dementors, Trolls, a werewolf and even seen others seek to kill me or deliver me to him on top of that,” He said softly... “I want to... No, I need to feel ready.” He said softly.

The boy Looking his age, as even with Tom’s knowledge this was a massive task. He had done so much. For one so young. And it gave him an Old soul in a youthful man look, but also. A youth that been through too much in his short life. 

The Weasleys shared a look...” I thought they were...” Molly said even as Arthur nodded to her then looked back to Harry.” You have our Blessing, Harry. your right...” He said softly.

Molly just laid her head on her husband's shoulder as she tried not to cry for the boy. This was her seventh son in all but name asking to be trained for war, he was too young. But could she deny him? Would this drag her other son in with him?

Sirius was being uncharacteristically quiet through part of the exchange nodded to Harry, the man then reached out to squeeze his shoulder. His godson needed a stronger more serious man. He and Remus had discussed it, they would shake themselves off and becomes the pillars he needed.

“We start in about two hours Harry, Get some food in you and rest. You are going to need it. I need some time to start his process for the visit to Gringotts.” He said and added mentally and start one of my own.

Harry nodded to the man then looked back at the Weasley’s who began to ask him more about his last four years at the school. 

They wanted to hear about it from him after what he said. Not from the professors who most likely watered-down things. And as He talked.

Molly got up and began to cook, so she could hide her face. And the silent anguish she had, as well as anger for what her newest son had been through. The next order meeting would end in a way that made the members wish she had sent a howler and not been there in person.

 

\---

Two Hours later a feed and weary Harry walked down to the private dueling room of the house, he had not meant to include the Weasleys, but Sirius had made a play, and in the long run, it had worked out. 

Having the two more of the adults who were staying here only increase the time he could train.

He was in a t-shirt and jeans as he opened the door and looked in seeing both men dressed in casual slacks and shirts, the wizard idea of dressing down it seemed. The boy nodded to them both.

“So How are we going to start?” he asked as he looked around the empty training room, he noticed some runes on the places of the wall.

“Harry, before we begin I want to make something clear.” Sirius said as he looked at his godson.” We are not here to teach you how to duel.”

Harry blinked as he said that and looked at his godfather and honorary uncle.” What?”

Lupin then spoke.” We are here to teach you how to fight, this will be no flashy bowing, no facing your opponent or honor foolishness. You shouldn’t kill if you don’t have to. But to quote a saying, all is fair in love and war Harry.”

Sirius nodded and continued where his friend left off.” You're going to need to develop your own style. But we are going teach you to go to war with the death eaters, as well as telegraph your spells less then they teach you at Hogwarts.”

Harry blinked, he had not expected this, but it made sense. No fancy dueling, no formality. Just learning to fight.

“I understand.” He said as he thought about it, this worked in his favor in more ways than not, so he agreed.” Sirius, why did you tell Mr. and Ms. Weasley?” he asked.

“That was my idea.” Lupin said as he took over.” Having them on our side, knowing why you’re not cleaning and why you may be sore, or what's going on could help. Molly also better at healing spells with all the kid's she’s had, so if it's a minor injury, it helps us.” 

 

Sirius nodding added.” Arthur also was born and raised a lord and raised his own heir and back up heir. Charles and bill were both trained in the traditions of the Noble houses and bloodlines. He will be able to help supplement what I teach you.”

Harry nodded, this all made sense and while it changed his plans some. it all would work in his favor.” Please, next time... Don’t make a choice for me. That’s part of the reason I wanted to keep it from Professor Dumbledore.” He said softly. Sounding the overwhelmed teen, he truly was without meaning to

 

The men nodded, realizing they had almost crossed a line. Harry noticed both seemed. More focused then he had seen them in a while. As if asking them to help him and the acknowledgment of his destiny helped spark something in the men.

“Fine, but we'll come to you with advice then.? Does that work better?”

Harry nodded before he spoke, they both could offer great advice. The Marauders were legends, and they had done a lot in school and the first war.

“So, what's the plan?” he asked as he looked at the men and waited, they were in control for now.

“First, we are going to test you, see how you do. I saw a lot in school. But we are going to see what where you are at fully. And we are going teach you some the working out they teach in the Auror academy, as the drills moody used to put us through.” Lupin said.

Sirius nodding.” every morning we are going to start by training your body then teaching you to fight. For now, just calisthenics. But we will add in more cardio and weights as we go.”

Harry blinked.” Why are we tiring me out first? Afraid I can beat you old men” He teased the two even as Sirius laughed.

“No, because you rarely get to fight fully rested harry, if you learn to fight already a little tired and winded it will do you good. Moody taught us that” he laughed.

Harry nodded, as he thought of the logic. He knew he coming to these two would help him a lot. Most underestimated the two, but they had been some of the most massive troublemakers outside his own parents to the death eaters.   
And they would help him learn more. The fact was Tom was going be a hard fight, even if he had this knowledge now.

So, the exercise began, and he thanked the gods he been taking the potions. These two were pushing him hard. He swore they were seeking to run him into the ground before the fights. They took him over a dozen body weight exercises and even more stretches, this happen till every muscle in his body been forced to burn and an almost whole hour had passed with him defiantly feeling more tired than when he came down here.

Lupin showed almost no tiredness, though he seemed agitated. Harry realized it was more how close the moon was which left him looking tired and on edge. His godfather also seemed to be in better shape. The man said he been doing this for months once he got better. A way to help him get back in shape past Azkaban had left him.

Harry got to breathe and sit for a few, not that it would allow him to recover fully but it would help him with the upcoming training. 

“Ok Harry, enough rest” Sirius called out as he and Lupin finished their own breathers and making plans for the man's willing imprisonment which would happen over the next few days.

“You're going to start with Remus here, as he will be too tired to do much sparring with you over the next three or four days, and he's has taught more., this way he can help create a baseline for us.”

 

“But before we begin, you need to know something,” Sirius said softly. And looked at him. “But let me ask you... What makes the Dark arts dark.” He said softly. “I mean, People uses hex’s and jinx's all the time, and Aurors use curses and other exotic spells.” He said as he tilted his head.

Harry blinked, not sure where this was going he just nodded to him. “What is it?” he asked. Wanting to see where it went.

“What the wizarding world calls the Dark arts are not all evil. Some can even be used for good or great intentions. The dark arts just affect living things or objects in a negative light, manipulating them. "

"The killing curse? Can be a mercy on someone dying of the blood boiling curse and no way to cure them.” He said softly. “The dark arts. I grew up with them harry, understand them better than most... my family is well known for them.

“They are like any spell in some ways, Based on intent. Many Charms, transfigurations or other spells can be used to harm. Hit someone with the serving charm, use bombard on a wall above them. Transfigure the floor to quicksand then back to solid stone under them.” He said softly. 

“No. What makes them different is the dark arts are corrupting and addictive. They get inside you and whisper to you. the stronger the spell, the more they corrupt.”

“But it’s also the intent you use them in. You see students all the time using the stinging hex, or a leg locking jinx. Ms. Weasley even is feared for the bat bogey hex. Yet, they do this with no issue. But they aren’t going to war. You will be, you need to mentally understand and prepare yourself. You will be using the dark arts at times. And they will whisper to you.”

“I for example, as did Moody and most the order of the Phoenix, the Aurors use the dark arts in the first war and in their lines of duty. Its. A tool. But it must be respected, used carefully. I decided I am going to show you magic mostly kept to the family. Dark spells. But you need to Understand this.”

“What Makes a wizard dark is not just using the dark arts Harry, at least but all of them. There is magic so dark it goes beyond this idea. This is no schoolyard brawl you’re training for. This is war Harry, and we plan to have you win” He said softly, as he looked at Harry.

“do you understand? This won't be schoolboy level spells harry. We are teaching you war.” he asked, Harry blinked as his instincts from the last four years kick in, and he stepped back from it.

A beam of red flew past just where his shoulder had been as he turned his wand on Remus who was smirking. “Oh, and. Fights have No rules, Harry. No honor. You are fighting to win, you are fighting for your family and friends.” Harry nodded.

“Show me what you got Harry, land a spell on me,” Lupin said with a cocky grin, the troublemaker of his youth showing a bit.

And then the training began, the man was teaching nothing impressive or new at least for this first training session, they more were getting a Benchmark for the chosen one’s skills, at the same point Harry was holding back as much as he could not want to show where he was. Sirius watching as lupin worked with Harry.

He took time, seeing what his godson would need to learn to work on and do, but due to Harry's secret not really getting a handle on the boy. To the men, though Harry seemed impressive even trying to hold back, he was still doing better than they thought a child his age should do.

Harry seemed to get lost in time, he was having a ball with this. He always had been good with the defense of the dark arts. But here, he was able to relax and just go with it. 

Both been trading spells back and forth, when Lupin called a timeout. They had been casting shields and stunners, charms and hexes. Nothing to real damage, but. They had not stopped since it began.

“You tired harry?” he asked, the man had an adult essence which was developed but. He had expected Harry to been tired by now. The boy who lived shook his head.

“Not very... more just tired from working out,” he said softly. He breathed out then nodded.” and you?” 

“Let's stop and get lunch, “he said softly. Harry blinked.” Lunch?” he asked

Sirius nodded as he looked up from where he been writing.” It’s close to noon Harry.”

The Boy blinked as he said this, He been casting and working with Lupin for over the better part of an hour, closer to an hour and a half and wasn’t thoroughly tired yet. 

“Lunch it is then,” he said as he stood straight and moved to get some water, had he gained such reserves from tom? Could it be the potions? He was not sure, but he knew at his best before he could go for maybe half an hour in class before feeling the drain.

Lunch it seems was Just sandwiches, crisps, and some Juice. The two men were not worried about the quality of food it seemed. But more getting some inside of harry.

A bar of chocolate also was given to Harry telling him to eat up.

“Harry, part of this training in the afternoons. Will not just be fighting like this morning? You did great.” Lupin commented before adding.” But you are going to need to learn spells, a variety of them. And we are going to start training you to use spells Non-verbal.” 

 

“Nonverbal, that makes sense. Means they won't know what I am casting as quickly or hear me cast it?” he asked.

Remus nodded. “In youth, they teach you to use words and wand movements, because you are still growing, but as we age. We have a better control of our magic. We can use spells without one or the other. Or even both. Just focusing our magic through will and wand so to speak.”

“this does not mean you can be lazy. You still need to learn, practice and master spells, only once you mastered a spells base form. can you learn to advance it like so?”

Harry nodded as he took a bite of his food. The boy understood more then they knew. Tom had gotten to the point he could do some the darkest magic nonverbal as well as wandless.

“So. The idea is to teach me. Be more versatile. And As you said before. Not telegraph my spells?” he asked.

Sirius looked up from the book he been writing in. He seemed to have added pages upon pages into the book for some reason. He then slides the book to Lupin as he spoke, who looked over the last few pages. The book seemed very old, in excellent condition but old.

“Yes. “Sirius added, and nodded.” Half of magical combat is knowing how to counter effects harry. “He took a bite of his sandwich now he was book free, then added after he swallowed. “this also makes counter charms harder to use... there are ones that are more universal, but they are not as effective.”

“Non-verbal spells often don’t have the same kick, it's like your streamlining the gathering of power. But they get the job down and allow for you to do so much more magic in ways.”

Harry nodded as he listened, he knew all this. But it was good to hear it, explain it.

“We need to go over some stuff Harry, so why don’t you go relax for the afternoon.” He said softly, a smile given to his godson as the book was passed back to him.

“and. We need to prepare my home for the night soon. I've learned always prepare before. Since. “Lupin added and nodded, the man didn’t need to say since what. Harry knew very well what it was. 

He stood and stretched, he was tired and sore, if not magically exhausted. Once he had sat and begin to eat, the hours of training had hit him as the adrenaline had worn off. So, he could use a nap and time to spend with his occlumency training, so he agreed. 

He smiled and then nodded moving out. But one thought stuck in his mind, what was in that damn book those two men passed around.

After the door closed.” I am glad he didn’t notice the potion in his drink.” Sirius said to Lupin and tilted his head. The simple potion he added would help Harry recover based on his magical strength, his food intake, and hormones. It was nothing an adult could use as they were done growing up for a kid Harry's age would like dragon dung on a neglected plant.

“He needs it, he's so small and frail. One dose or two on top this training and he’ll start filling out.”

The two prankers shook their heads, Harry was too noble to resort to potions, or he would have already, so they decided to help him.

\-----

Harry walked slowly up the stairs as everyone else had been busy working or cleaning, it was easy for him to get into his room without being seen. He cast a silence spell so as not to be interrupted by the sounds of the others inside the house.

He wasn’t ready to yet tell the others about what he was doing with the two older men. But he knew it would be inevitable. Hermione was too smart and observant, and Ron While not like Hermione would wonder where his best friend was all the time if not cleaning.

He stepped in and checked over his three potion cauldrons. They were going to be ready for the last doses today. He already knew he was at the end of the potion regiment. 

Sirius had been right, and the physical training had been more robust then he would like to admit, so finishing this last dose would do well. He knew that the exercise the two planned to put him through would just piggyback off this potion regime and would make him better able to handle fights.

Tom never thought of physical aspects of the fight. Not truly, this with their training may be an edge he was willing to push forward and use. And even if he knew all that tom did, he wanted every advantage he could have against the man.

Once the needed stirs and ingredients were added and done, the boy shook his head and moved to sit down on the desk and chair he had in the room.

Pulling out his diary, the Boy opened it as he began looking over the Names of the people he had on the list. The list seemed to be people most Would Not expect, and others would.

\- Hermione Granger  
\- Ron Weasley  
\- Ginny Weasley  
\- The Twins  
\- Neville Longbottom  
\- Luna Lovegood

\- Severus Snape  
\- Albus Dumbledore  
\- Sirius Black  
\- Remus Lupin  
\- The Weasley's

\- Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy  
\- Andromeda and Ted Tonks.  
\- Cornelius Fudge.  
\- Rita Skeeter  
\- Worm tail

Looking over the list again, these were the pieces he had to move in this war. Moving them the proper way could change How Tom and his war went, pushing them the wrong way could tilt the war more in his opponent's favor.

He shook his head as he thought over and wrote a note or two beside each of what and how he planned before he closed the book.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he began to focus inward. He began to clear his mind and work on his Occlumency.

There were two schools to the art. Being so neat and organized in a way no one else would understand or being so chaotic they got such gibberish it was like trying to make sense of static from a tv. White noise. He Had chosen the former.

Inside his mind, he looked over his mind palace as he was coming to call it. Becoming structured was helping to soothe his soul. But he needed to decide what the inside of his mind looked like.

He knew most people who would be reading his mind by force would most likely be purebloods, the followers of Voldemort. So, to confused them, He set his mind to High sci-fi he had caught once or twice on the Telly when the Dursley’s were not watching.

Building a Mansion around the Mind palace, he then created a small cupboard under the stairs, which opened to be larger on the inside than the outside like the strange blue box from the show. The real mind palace there. The rest fake thoughts and ideas.

His mind spent an hour going over details of the mansion and gardens. Making it look like something from a fairy tale. Something any pureblood would buy. He was going to hide his most deep secrets in the cupboard under the stairs. And still had found some stuff the books tom had read talked about. Inner magic essence, and his inner core mind.

But he was more tired than he thought. so, this meditation slowly slipped into a full-on Nap as his head was tilted back in the chair and he began to snore softly

\---

He realized he was dreaming, most of his dreams seemed to become more real than before the merger with tom. Maybe this was a part of being a master the art of occlumency, using your dreams more often. 

Though the most pleasurable sensation came to him dragging him from the thought. The world around him seemed to rush in in a mixture of sound and color, as he blinked himself aware in the dream. The sound of water pouring around him as he was in a shower, the feel of the shower hitting his skin to hot. He almost swore this was real till that pleasurable sensation and the softness in his hand dragged him more into the dream.

A soft moan was heard, and he opened his eyes and looked down and saw a well-sunned back without any tan lines, and. Round ass bouncing off his thrusting hips. His cock was seen disappearing into the most perfect body he has ever seen in his dreams or life... Her hips being rocked back to meet the man behind her.

The pleasure of the dream hit him fully as his mind came into it. His right hand was fisted in a dark chocolate brown set of locks which were soaked and felt like wet silk in his hand. His fist holding the dream girls head as she was bent forward. Her hands on the wall holding it pressing back to meet his rocks in the dark black marble shower.

 

The Man’s other hand on her hip pulling her back to meet him as he rocked. The sensation was warm, wet and tighter then he believed it could be. He felt her pussy milking his cock with each rock as he moved with her. different than the last woman yet still as good

The girl was moaning out loud panting as one her hands slide from the wall down between her legs, fingers brushing his balls even as she played with her own clit.

“Fuck” she panted out even as she was rocking to meet her dream lover, the woman’s voice sounded so familiar to him in the dream. He leaned closer to her, his hand left her hip and moved to the wall before them as he bent down over her. His right hand bequeathed her hair to wrap around her and grab a breast which fit into his palm perfectly.

He pulled her back and into him as his hips danced with her own, rolling now as the rocks became less forceful and more about the pleasure of each other.” Fuck yourself... you feel so good.”

He was kissing over her shoulder pulling back against him. The woman was arching to meet him.” Just. a little longer...” She whimpered. Fingers teasing her nipples softly, almost as if he knew exactly how she liked it.

He could feel it, she was close to cumming, he didn’t know how he knew, but he did. His fingers teasing her nipple tweaking it firmly even as his hand left the wall.

Hand sliding down over her stomach to slide down and join her own on her clit.” That’s it. Cum for me. Mmm fuck milk me as I shoot my cum deep in you.” he groaned out to her ear then bite her shoulder.

“Fuck... fuck me. harder.” She whimpered as she began to writhe and roll her hips. Her hand sliding from her clit now he took over and grabbed the shower rail, and she began to rock again in a hard need.

The boy, not one to disappoint began to rock harder with his lover... now teasing her with both hands as he then whispered to her ear.” you want it.? You want me to cum deep in you.”

She hissed “Yes.” before her head snapped to the side, and he moved with her. Meeting her with a deep kiss which blocked the view of her face entirely from him.

She clenched down on him hard, as she shivered, and the orgasm hit her like a freight train, leaving her shaking as he held her close and kept rocking to him. Her hips undulating even as her pussy milked in him in the throes of her orgasm.

Her own causing the boy to lose control his which exploded in her, painting her core with the white seed as he shudders out...

Her eyes opened, and Harry's green eyes looked into the soft cinnamon eyes, His face so close he could not see who it was, but she seemed so familiar. He was panting, coming down from the high as he then awoke.

The boy sat straight up in his chair, why had he been dreaming so vividly and sexually lately, he did not know. But he raised his hand casting a tempus spell. He was still getting ahold the wandless magic, so he was only doing small spells.

It was barely after three. Seems after his meditation he slept for a few hours.

Standing, he stretched as he shook his head. The sleeping in the chair on top being tired had just put some crinks in his neck. And made his back sorer then he would like to admit.

 

He moved over to check on the potions which were done as he had started them earlier than normal He looked over each.

The three had been picked because mixing them together created slow stable results. Boosting his body’s natural hormones and pushing it to where it should be for his age, even if on the high level for the scale. It also gave him a considerable boost of nutrients which the potions would help guide.

He began to mix the three as he always did. And then poured them all into the vial. The boy stretched as he prepared for the pain about to hit him from the three being mixed.

Little did he know what his godfather and honorary uncle had done to him. So, he tilted the vial back and then took a deep drink as he drained all the potion down slowly.

The bittersweet taste flowing out as he sighed, and then put it down. The pain hit as always, a burning which felt like his blood was boiling. But it. Felt worse.

He blinked gasping for air at the pain which was now flowing through him. The boy stumbling as his legs almost gave out. This felt more painful than the Cruciatus Curse as the potions mixed with the properties of his blood and potion Sirius had put into him.

It felt like his body was writhing, a vast mass of flesh skin and muscles, bones seeking to change all at once.

He screamed out in agony, not that anyone could hear as the mixed potions flowed over him feeling like they were ripping apart and soaking into him all at once... he made it crumble to his bed.,. And then passed out in blessed relief from the pain.

Little did he notice his leather band was falling off from the mixture of his very skin and muscles seeming to ripple as well as the painful struggles he had getting to the bed.

\--  
Two Hours Later...

Molly Looked up seeing Sirius and Remus Enter for dinner as the rest of the family was starting to gather around. “Isn’t Harry still with you?” she asked. Having expected them to keep him until dinner.

“We let him go around lunch. needed to prepare Remus’s room for the night.” Sirius replied.” Maybe he's in his room?”

Hermione Looked up from where she and Ginny were both sitting there,” Well go get him” She replied.

Ginny Nodding, she and Hermione been discussing how she could get Harry to notice her more, and one of the steps was to stop acting so shy or avoiding him. She felt safe with this. Going with Hermione up to the room.  
Both girls talking and just discussing what they planned to do for school. The classes and wondering what we're coming with this school year, one thing was for certain Hogwarts was never dull.

“Do you think this is ok?” the younger redhead asked the Brunette even as the approached Harrys door.”

“I told you, you need to relax around him. Just show some confidence, and it helps.” She had to admit Harry himself was changing and she thought the way he carried himself was a great look on her friend.

The two walked down the hallway and knocked.” Harry?” they called.   
No sound came from inside, so Hermione opened the door and stepped into the room the door closing behind them as no sound left the room.

-  
Harry began to stir, feeling tired from what had happened... His mouth was dry. He went to roll to his side. And blinked. He Looked up and saw both his hands tied to the corners of his bed.

The boy blinked as he looked up and saw Ginny in the corner, in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, her wand drawn and pointed at him. Her brown eyes glowing with anger even as her red hair shined in the amount of light which came into his room. She looked like some redhead avenging angel, and the boy realized she was cute as hell.

A slap drew his attention to the other person in the room. Hermione Granger. She had her wand right under his chin, and while he saw her in the lovely blue shirt.

" Where is he."

His eye's focused on her own... soft cinnamon brown. A sense of recognition hit him like a stack of bricks. His last dream. " Hermione, what's going on? where is who?"

" Where is Harry, what have you done to him... " she said her eyes almost glowing with anger and power.


	4. Chapter 3 - Chess Boards of sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. I had to drive from Fl to Md and back + a week of funeral things.
> 
> I am also maybe adding Nagini into the story with the reveal of crimes of Grindelwald. She fits a role I wasn't sure who to put there.

Jkr owns everything, I just play in the sandbox.

At the same time as Harry collapsed in Grimmauld place, a small ripple of pulse went out. The energy following out to the small select group of people.. giving them a slight pause and making most of them concerned for him for a reason they did not know, something they couldn’t put their fingers on but just a concern for the boy.

Two significant events outside this happened across England also with the power ripple... It seemed two of the select group were hit more deeply than the rest. 

First In Azkaban, the woman who been dreaming of her lord sat up even as she felt the ripple hit her.. the pain her lord had been in hitting her from all the way in some hidden place.

She snapped up, and eyes widen at the sensation as she then felt him calling to her and in need of her. Her dark lord needed her. She had been dreaming of him again and learning to love him if you can call her maniacal devotion or lust, a version of love. But she was coming over this new him.. her dark mind working to warp her obsession with the new aspect of her lord.. her devotion as complete as ever.

She had to speed up her plans to get to him. She nodded to herself as she was planning what would need to do. It would have to happen just right, so she went over her maniacal plan in her mind again.

In a mansion in another part of the country.. alone in his study with only his snake. A pale bone white man winced as ripples of pain tore through him causing the man to collapse on the desk from the shock of it.

He closed his eyes. And didn’t call out. He wouldn’t let his followers see him like this. The weakness and pain. He was their god.

But he felt it. The connection he and the boy shared. Felt stronger. And more dangerous than ever.

Plans were going to have to change. First though. Once he could breathe he decided to ask Lucius about that diary of his. Once he could stand.

His hand stroking the snake of his, eyes on her as he thought... Standing once the pain passed he moved out the door, and in search of the blonde lord.

\--- Now back to our cliffhanger.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at the boy. She pressed the wand point deeper into his chin causing the skin to indent. “Where is he. Where is Harry” she asked again. Her eyes almost glowing with the anger and concern.

“Hermione What are you talking about. I am right here.” He said softly, to the witch who was pressing the tip deeper into his flesh.

His voice was off, and he felt his mouth very dry. His whole body felt achy and odd, but right now he had to deal with the two angry witches first.

“Drop the act.” The Redhead in the corner said even as she looked at the bed.” Your Polyjuice potion wore off. We know about the cauldrons.” She said in anger. She walked closer and then shot a stinging hex at Harry who winced and jumped in pain.

“So where is Harry!” she said with a tone that reminded Harry of why her mother's howlers scared half of the school, including the teachers there.

“I am. Harry. I can prove it. And explain.” he said softly. As he looked over to his wrist.” shit.” He now just noticed the bracelet had fallen off earlier. That explained it. His mind searching for answers.

One of these two had been the one to search his room and see the cauldrons most likely then. Considering how neat it happened it was most likely Hermione, Ginny was smart, but she didn't have Hermione's neatness or attention to detail.

Hermione just slapped him again to bring him back from his thoughts.” Tell me where he is, you know. never mind ill just get the adults Harry may need us.” She said as she moved to stand from the bed.

He noticed his wand in her jeans and blinked. Fighting thinking of the dream he just had that afternoon as he looked at her as she walked away, his eyes on the curve of her rear.

Getting control of himself and shaking the sexual thoughts. Harry’s eyes slide around the room trying to think what to do. He could do a lot of magic, but that wouldn’t earn him the trust he needed.

Thinking quickly. “Hermione Don’t do that. I could end up getting killed. Or worse expelled!” he called out to his friend who paused.

“What did you say.” Her head snapped back, and she eyed him over her shoulder. The girl's eyes showing recognition to what he said and seemed to be trying to think it through.

Ginny shook her head.” Whatever that means.” She said as she walked closer another hex on her lips, Harrys eyes snapped over to her.

“Please stop! Before you put your elbow in the butter again.” She blinked. And then looked at her female friend.

Hermione looked back at her, Ginny had told her about that. The most embarrassing day of her life. Meeting her crush for the first time and doing that within seconds of meeting him.

Both then looked to harry though kept their wands drawn.” Talk” Said the oldest of the three. Her brown eyes trying to figure this out. Her sharp mind watching everything he did.

“Look, You and Ron didn’t even write me all summer. Which I have forgiven after I watched Cedric die it just seems... Small to be angry when it was something you were most likely told to do."

“Hermione, you believed me last year. You believed me without question. And you also. Found out Skeeter was a beetle.” he said softly as his eyes closed.

He didn’t see Hermione's eyes focusing on him as he spoke. As his words hit home with her.

His eyes opened as the two were stared at him as he tried to think of what else to say. his eyes go to Hermione's. He looked his best mate in her eyes, trying to not get lost in the brown eyes which now he realized belonged to a girl he just dreamed off.

“I can name dozens of things you said or did. How you bite your lip when you’re thinking. How we flew on Buckbeak’s back... How I was the one to save myself just last June. How come you took twelve classes and got away with it. things I would never tell anyone.”

“But the thing I can think of that one thing no one would look for if he or she were impersonating me. Something no one else would know. would have not looked into."

"Books and cleverness…” he said softly to her. “There are more important things.”

Hermione blinked and then sighed shaking her head, her wand dropping down to hand loosely at her side as she looked at him. Not even needing him to end the sentence. That day had been burned into her mind. The first of many days of her and her best friends facing odds most adults would find impossible.

” What did you get yourself into this time Harry’s raised her wand weaving it in the air as the bindings fell from him even as Ginny blinked.

“Are you sure?” she Looked to Hermione who was the smartest witch of her age, who nodded back, and Ginny still kept her wand trained on the boy.” She may be convinced, but I am going to keep my eye on you.”

 

Harry nodded slowly, she had her mother’s temper, and he didn't need to set it off. So, he slowly moved to sit up on the bed, Hermione still eyed him carefully. She believed it was him. But he looked different, and now she was trying to figure this out.

He shakes his head as he stood and moved towards the bathroom to get some water. Taking the glass there he began to down the water over and over as if he had not drunk water in days. Whatever had gotten him had left him thirsty.

Little did he know the mixture had been working hard, and he been sweating from it. So, he was more than a little dehydrated.

Both girls kept their eyes on him, moving to keep him in their view, Ginny still had her wand on him.

Harry after he got done his third glass. Looked in the Mirror blinking he stumbled back a bit taking a step back in shock.” Who.” he said and then stopped. He looked in the mirror.

“that’s me...?” he asked.

His hair was now straighter, more manageable it seemed and smoother. Though still as dark as ever, almost looking a darker Jet black. His eyes still the almond-shaped green eyes, The eyes of his mother.

The scar was there as ever branding him Harry Potter when he moved his new hair out of the way.

He had been in better shape and starting to look good before, but now he looked taller, older as if he aged two or three years. He could see himself in the mirror, the small things you knew about yourself.

His clothes fit wrong almost too tight on him, his body though looked more like a footballer his uncle watched on the tally or a gymnast than a scrawny speckled boy.

He reached out and touched the mirror slowly. His head tilted. As he looked over himself. He didn’t look like himself at all., But still, he looked and saw the features from the mirror before. As well as his father's pictures.

“I. can explain.” He looked back to the two. And then sighed. He should have known Hermione was the one to break the case. “if you let me” he said softly.

Hermione would nod. Even as Ginny watched him, wand still on him as if she was not sure. Something about him bothered her in a way.

“I had a dream. A vision of Voldemort. I didn’t think... No, I knew couldn’t tell you and Ron yet. Or you Ginny.” He said as he looked between the two girls. “this. one was something important.”

“it caused me to take this. Hell, everything more serious” He said as he moved past the girls and back into his room.” There is a prophecy.” He looked to Hermione and Ginny who both just watched him for different reasons  
.  
“he was telling his people.” he shakes his head.” someone I didn’t get a good look at. He said, and I quote.” this lie, was not too bad. He knew Voldemort had told someone this before.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.” He repeated as he closed his eyes.

” that’s why he came after me… It's Me. He thinks that I am the one who can beat him, the one who can end this even if he fears Dumbledore.” He opened his eyes and looked up at the two showing the age he felt

He looked ancient realizing he was going must fight tom. To admit he was scared a little would not be a lie.” I must fight him. He's not going to stop. He's coming after me because he had that and won't stop till I am done.”

He shook his head, even as he did he moved to sit on the bed. Hermione sat beside him, his words had gotten to her. She rested her head on his shoulder an put an arm around him.” Oh, Harry.”

Through the open window, Hedwig flew in and landed on his other shoulder, and nuzzled him with a Nip. Before she pulled back. Owlishly blinked. And then eyed him.

Hedwig seemed to study him and then decide this was still her human and went back to nuzzling him as he pets her.

Ginny finally lowered her wand. and sat on the bed beside him.” So. Prophecy eh Harry?” she shook her head not believing this poor boy’ luck.  
He could never catch a break.

“And the potions?” Hermione looked over to Harry.

“I found out right after the tournament, part of why I was. so, stunned. “he lied a little, it been partly true.” So, I got the recipes from the library. Realizing I survived the tournament partly on luck... I borrowed the ingredients from Snape's stock. And been working on my health and eyes.” He explained as he smiled at her.

“I told Remus and Sirius, they are training me during the day now. Maybe that’s why the potion worked so well. I had just worked out for hours.” he sighed.

He then looked between the two.” Your parents also know about the training.” he said to Ginny. 

“I just. Need time. I plan to tell Ron and deal with it. But please. Let's keep this all between us for now... Just act normal at dinner for me...” He said giving both girls a soft pleading look.

Both... Nodded, and Ginny scowled internally. He did look a lot cuter now. Damn him. She had a thought he looked a little familiar in her mind. But didn’t say anything as it wasn't placed. It seemed to bring a trusted memory she didn't know why up.

He stood and moved to the bathroom stripping off his shirt as he walked tossing it to the side.” Now if you excuse me. tell them I’ll be done after I take a shower.” He said before closing the door. He hadn't even meant to give the girls a show or act so confident.

Both girls blinked as the boy stripped his shirt. And moved to stand and walk out, each with a lingering gaze back towards where he had vanished. Hermione’s more worry, but both touched with an appreciation of the boy who now looked older and fitter than either thought he would.

In the shower, Harry looked over himself. Expecting himself. 

\----

Dinner had been a standard affair except for Harry came down a few minutes later. Molly noticed Ginny was more open but looking at Harry more. In small glances.

Molly smiled as she saw her daughter talking with the boy she knew she liked and frowned a little as Hermione seemed to be stealing the same glances when she thought no one noticed. While Harry was trying to do the same to both.

The two seemed to be opening up to the boy. And Harry? He was eating enough to feed an army, it looked as if the boy hadn't really eaten in days. Molly smiled as the boy devoured her cooking.

 

The three. Ah to be young. She shook her head.. Her youngest son oblivious to the way his friends and sister had changed... but seemed more worried about the food. She chuckled and shook her head and squeezed Arthur's hand and kissed his cheek. Her hand pressed his own as she thought about the conversation they had before.

Being it was meeting night; the table was full of people. She laughed seeing Tonks goofing off and mocking and mimicking Snape who glared at a twin of himself. Sirius and Lupin both passing back and forth a book and laughing with the table. She took a deep breath and refocused herself.

Even Moody was there for the meeting, Not wanting to admit he enjoyed the company of people. his magical eye whirling in the constant vigilance he was known for. He was talking to her husband about dark artifacts and raids.

Sirius looked up and towards the back door, as did Moody. As the door opened showing in no one other than Albus. She smiled at the leader of the light.

“Ok children. You who are not of age. Time to go “the children of course pouted and throw a fit about this. Harry glaring a little and shook his head. Moving off with Ron for chess it seemed.

The two girls got together and began to whisper and laugh? Ah..good. No jealousy for the looks they shared for the green-eyed boy. The woman shook her head. As the meeting started to turn up.

She was glad the two girls were staying close, even if they were years apart.

The meeting went on as it usually did. Though a smaller one.  
The headmaster, Snape, Tonks, Moody, the Weasleys with the twins and remaining Marauders were in the room today. Others had begged out for personal engagements, were on missions. Or with Minerva and Poppy were preparing for the coming school year.

 

Snape providing information which was well not worth its salt she swore, Tonks looking a little thought and out of place. A concern in her eyes as she watched and seemed to be doodling something

Moody being overzealous even as it happened. 

At the end Dumbledore called for anyone who had concerns, she looked to her husband and then to the headmaster.

“I have. One. Are you bloody well damn insane...” Molly slammed her hands down and stood. Fred and George blinked and shifted back from the table to look at their mom. Her temper had been boiling.

The whole table just turned and Looked at her... she didn’t even give them a chance to talk as she began a rant that would make the inventor of the Howlers proud.

 

“What the hell are you doing in that school. A possessed teacher. A fucking basilisk. Dementors and last year a teacher was impersonated and imprisoned right there. Let’s not even mention the Triwizard tournament of dragons and mermaids!”

She slammed her hands down again. She breathed out a second. Do not attack the werewolf. You like Lupin. She thought, giving a small pause.

Arthur placed his hand on his wives, as she paused to get a little control giving him time to talk.

” What I think Molly is trying to say is. We need some more reassurances with our children and the children at the school's safety Albus.”

“Damn right we do! I have Two sons and a daughter in that school. And I want them protected.” she about went off again when Arthur squeezed her hand.” sit...” he whispered.

She huffed and sat. Then he stood” I agree. We have three children in that school. Harry is one of ours as if his hair was red. You got Snape who can't risk his position, yourself and Minerva. You need someone who can see what the students see more Albus.”

Snape. Nodded. Someone with sense in the order. He couldn’t risk his position. His head shook, and he tilted his head. looking to Dumbledore." No doubt Potter making a fool of himself again, Albus. But Arthur has a Point."

Albus sighed. Looking at his age as he looked over to the rest. Everyone was quiet watching the old man as he thought. All eyes looking to him... as they always did. He felt the weight of being himself always.

 

“If I..” he stopped and thought.” If I had two or three more members of the order positioned in the school. Full and part-time for them to contact. As well lean on. would that ease you.”

 

“That would be a start. “Arthur said.” I also think the order should train the children. Those three have been through so much... and my daughter and their friends are just going to follow them… this war is coming to Hogwarts like it or not Albus. They need to be prepared some. better prepared and our missions work and not needed.”

“then we fail here... and the children also suffer.” He said softly. And looked down at his wife. Who nodded. Both had agreed after Harry had talked to them. They had talked to Ron and Ginevra, as well Hermione should most likely be preparing the same.

Sirius and Lupin looked on from the corner of the room…  
“I agree, “he finally spoke up.” Harry needs to know how to fight. Lupin and I have been discussing teaching him and using Tonk’s also to help.” 

The mentioned metamorph looked up and over.. she nodded.” I would love to help harry.” she said looking back to Albus.

Moody Looked over the table and then stood slowly.” I will help also.” He said with a soft tone.” Those kids are going to need it all...” He shook his head... Harry had been in the tournament and more.” that boy is being targeted constantly, as aren’t his friends Albus. They are going to need to be ready.”

“Constant vigilance is the only thing that will save them” he then sat back down.  
Lupin and Sirius blink and look at each other... It seems their training was about to change.

“Meeting dismissed.” Albus said as he stood. he had to think.” Nymphadora. Please contact me soon.” He said softly, before walking out to apparate away.

Tonks stood even as her hair turned a little red at the usage of her first name. And moved towards Sirius, as did Moody. Both going to discuss the upcoming training they thought had just been set up. And not already started.

Molly looked down to her husband and then to the twins.” you two will also be working on the training. if you wish.”

Leaving the family of Weasleys and the rest the order to break and discuss their thoughts

Snape though left both groups as he had stuff to at Hogwarts. Having more members to rely on would help. If they were not buffoons like some of the order.

\----

“Good game Harry. I am going to get some sleep. Moms going have us up early for the chores. Bloody regrowing smart mold. “Ron said muttering as he got changed for bed.

Harry laughed and left the room he been playing chess with Ron. He shook his head, His friend was good. He was good enough he was starting to get better playing with Harry. He may need start really playing and seeing if the boy could keep up to snuff.

 

He had decided what Ron needed. More than anything was some confidence. Some self-confidence and money. The boy felt grossly overlooked. Harry realized he was the youngest boy in a poor family. Harry's head shook. He needed money and his own fame.

He would need to add to his plans for the Weasley's. Make them well off, or find a way take the financial strain off them and Ron. Also, give Ron more confidence somehow.

Knocking on the door to Ginny and Hermione's room, he ducked his head in.

Both were dressed in sleeping clothes with robes over them. Both girls looked up and smiled at him.” I am hitting bed. Thank you both. I swear. If you let me. I'll tell you more and explain more.” he said softly. “I promise.”  
He gave them both a warm smile and dipped out.

Missing the fact both girls blushed and went back to talking more about the boy in question. 

He turned and moved towards his room. The boy was going to meditate and work more on the mind palace. 

He added a care Taker, a Miss Addler. Before falling to sleep.  
-  
The dream came to him more... softly this time... smooth. Almost pure and very relaxed. He was getting used to these new dreams... not sure why they were happening but able to tell when he was in one now.

His eyes opened. He blinked realizing for once he was fully dressed and laying in a bed... His arm around a dressed girl, no. She was a woman in his arms. His hand holding her close

He looked down at her... the same girl who just pointed a wand at him this day. Her flowing red hair brushed back. The dress she wore was a little tight and showed some skin, yet... covered more than any other dream he had like this. “Ginny,” he whispered to her.

He leaned down and began to kiss her, even as her hands wrapped on his head. Pulling him down into the kiss. His fingers stroking her hair softly. The kiss was needy yet felt... different than the last dreams.

This felt... more innocent. Softer than any of the other dreams where he woke and felt awake yet deep in the dream at the same time. Her lips were warm soft yet rough at the same time.

His hand sliding up her leg yet stopping at her dress bottom. Smoothing the skin on her leg. He loved how she felt under his hand. As one of her hands slides under his shirt.

He took his time feeling her hands on his chest and stomach as they tilted, and the kiss deepened. A slow deep kiss as he pulled the fire-haired girl close to his chest. Her hands sliding up along his neck and into his hair, playing with it.

He smiled and pulled her to straddle him, pulling her so she sat astride him, yet sitting lower then he would typically have. Resting on his thighs more... he leaned up and kissed her.

Her hands guiding his shirt up and off him. Tossing it away. As she kissed over his neck.” oh Harry.” she whispered to him as she scooted closer, pressing to him as she began rubbing against him.

Her hands sliding over his back and against him. As she moved to kiss him, as she moaned and.

Harry blinked awake, this was the first time he had woken from one these dreams without cumming, and he was curious what had been so different about this dream. He didn’t know. But this dream felt different than the last few... he didn’t know whom to ask... or talk to.

Rolling over he went back to sleep. Feeling almost more at peace.

In another room. The redhead grumbled as she was waking from the pillow hit, Hermione laughed.” That’s what you get. Muttering his name in your sleep.” She teased

The redhead looked up and over to her friend.” You got to admit. He does look a lot nicer now...” she grinned wider, as her older friend bit her bottom lip and went back to the paper she was working on.

“I don’t know what you mean” Hermione answered before she felt the pillow she just had thrown at the moaning girl was tossed back.

“Sure, you don’t, I saw. you look.” She sighed and moved over to sit beside her friend.

“He’s... got to face him... He's got to face Tom” She said as she sighed.

Hermione put her pen down and looked over.” He does, at least now he thinks he does... so we need to help him... Take his mind off this stress even if we are going help him.”

“I don’t know how Ginny, but you and I need to help him. You have seen him... always studying, always looking tired or deep in thought.. this is getting to him “

Ginny nodded and shook her head..” he needs to relax.”

“ I don’t know. But I do know. As the last four years, whatever happens... I will be there..”  
Ginny nodded..” so won’t I..”

 

“so. still, deny you like him.” She nudged the girl with her shoulder and laughed.

Hermione turned and began to play fight her friend as the two devolved into a more long night of girl talk.

Both girls talking till they went to sleep with dreams of him more.  
\--  
Harry went back to sleep. Unsatisfied, so the boy's teenage mind found another dream of his fantasies.

He woke to see himself in a room which looked, very much like the bank. He had a beautiful woman over a desk in the office to Gringotts.

His hand on her shoulder. The other raised and came down on her ass with a crack.

“Ça Fait du Bien de savoir qu’un des gobelins pourrait venir ici et te voir comme une cochonne cochonne.” He teased her. His eyes on her naked back and body sliding over it. Taking in every inch of her body.

The hair disheveled but was the same silvery blonde hair of the veela he had dreamed of before, so he knew exactly who he was dreaming of..” Oh, Arry” her voice called out back to him as he rocked slowly.

Her body thrusting, flexing back to arch and meet his slow rocks, the two loving how each other felt.

This was slow even if his hand on her shoulder was pinning her, like the last dream of her it felt the same Sensual smooth. His cock being hugged by the tightest and most pleasureful sensation.

A hand under her was kneading his balls and teasing her clit even as he moved with her.

She was bare, ivory perfection with no touch of the sun it seemed, a blessing of her inhuman heritage.” Mmm tu penses que tu aimerais ça .. les venir et te voir comme une veela?” he asked. A mental blink, why was he so vulgar with her

He felt her pussy clench though at this, as he sawed in and out her tight little pussy. He groaned, she felt like she was trying to milk the very soul out of him with her pussy when he said that. Another crack came down on her ass.

“ bonne fille.” He moaned as he leaned down and kissed her back, enjoying the taste of her skin.” mmm fleur mon amour Je suis sur le point de devenir plus difficile, reste calme.” He teased and warned her.. even as he began to pick up the pace slamming harder into her.. as he taunted her.

“ tu ne veux pas que les gobelins entrent et voient quel genre de petite salope sale tu es pour moi? le faites vous » he said with baited breath.

The blonde under him grabbed his hand on her shoulder and guided it to her mouth, which he quickly wrapped around the mouth and groaned. He felt her cumming hard... Milking him as her voice got loud, loud enough she would have been heard if he had not covered her mouth.

almost screaming under the hand as she was hammered down into the desk which rocked with the force she loved and craved.

His hips still rocking creating the heavy sound of flesh slapping flesh as he moaned into her ear warming..” si serré, si humide. Ta traite de la graine. Je pense que tu veux que je te donne un enfant.” He taunted her.. feeling her clench so hard... he then exploded with a moan as he filled her.

The boy's eyes snapped open blinking.. as he held his pillow... panting. That had been one the most intense dreams he had since this all started... 

Though two thoughts crossed his mind. Why had he spoken French.. and why did he want to have a kid..?

He shook his head shaking this off and closed his eyes again laying his head back down... a deep sigh as now he felt sated. The arousal sated so he could sleep.

 

\---  
The next Morning, he found Sirius at the table penning in the same book he had been for a few days... a smile given to harry as he looked up.

“Go do your calisthenics then go shower and come dressed in your nicest clothes.. we are going to Gringotts this morning. I know it’s a little before we planned. But. I'll explain on the way.”

He sipped some tea... and then went back to his book.

Harry blinked. and shook his head, he nodded then” Ok pad foot.” He smiled as he moved to walk off. He wondered what had happened and changed. He passed his three sleepy barely dressed friends. Damn Molly was a slave driver this morning.

Sirius looked up and shook his head as he saw the three kids lead to the basement.  
Once again wondering how the goblins had worked so fast with his request. But it made sense. Toss names like he did, and the price was not a concern.

He swore the goblins would kill Voldemort for you if you told them that price was no limit.

Harry came down about an hour later actually dressed in his school clothes. Really that was the best thing he owned., he had transfigured them to fit him... and then put his bracelet on. 

 

He had to admit how weird it was going from the new look he had. to the small speckled boy from before this all.

He meets Sirius who he noticed was dressed a lot nicer than last few times. and blinked. Sirius looked more like Malfoy then he would normally.

 

“Ok Harry, we are going to the apparition point in the backyard… but I think you need to know what happened.” He said as he stepped with his grandson to the backyard.

Harry blinked as he heard the story. Sirius made sure for him to know neither he or the Weasleys betrayed his trust. Not Really.

“They are just acting like concerned parents Harry. they after hearing your stories. Need to know their kids are safe and well cared for.” He said softly.

Harry nodded... and then stopped and thought...” this helps us. Now all of us will be training. and with Moody and Tonks. a lot more experience." 

 

" We can work with the four of us and four of you. each focus on different lessons for each of you with time.” Sirius added

He stopped and nodded, his mind whirling as he thought about this. How this could be used for him. And useful for his plans.

Sirius stood right near the end of the yard and offered Harry an arm. And then nodded” we are going to side apparate.” He nodded.

“Just hold on and then” as Harry wrapped his arm around Sirius they vanished... with a pop.

Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a tube, which he knew as usual, though this was.. rougher then tom remembered. As they appeared.. harry blinked looking around.

HERE

They were in a simple room empty with two goblin guards who stepped forward. “ Name..” Both raising their long pikes.

“ Lord Sirius black. And Heir Harry potter..” He said and showed the ring on his hand. “ I made an appointment with my banker and told them id be arriving around this time.. last night through the post.”

The one goblin checked their scroll as the other kept his halberd at the ready. A few words which sounded garbled to harry latter.. both stepped to the side and opened the door.

“ Welcome Lord Black, your teller will be meeting you in room four. Follow the signs, don’t dally” he said softly as they moved past.

“ Room four? Where are we Sirius?” Harry blinked looking around.. it looked like Gringotts all marble and solid but not anywhere he had seen before and reminded him so much of his dreams.

Goblins were all positioned at doors to rooms which where closed.. he counted eight of them along the hall with a large one at the end.

“ the Lord's wing. Gringotts will meet only the most wealthy or powerful here... it has an apparition point..only a few can use..” he shakes his head. “ you really think ever lord goes where the commoner goes? How you think they do the back end deals” Sirius laughed.

“ People like Malfoy use it for their advantage harry, so we must also..” he nodded and moved to open the door to room six and stepped in. He slid his wand out and slid it into a tube-like holder at the door. Nodding for Harry to do the same.

“ No one but you can retrieve it from there. But they do this as security.” 

Harry nods and follows as he slides his wand into the same metal tube.

Both move to sit down across the table from the small Goblin. The goblin pushes his glasses to his face.

Harry notices a guard in the corner also. but returns his gaze to the goblin  
“ Lord Black.” He nodded to Sirius, and then looked to Harry.” And Mister Potter. Can you both put your hands on the table.”

He nodded to two square metal plates. Sirius did it.. then nodded for Harry to do the same. Though confused he did this. Tom has never been in this wing being he cared more for his own ways.

“ State your Names..” He said simply.

Sirius went first.. then Harry. And leaned back.” Thank you.” He said softly.. turning to harry.” Mister Potter since you seem confused.. if you weren’t whom you said.. or were imperioused. It would have burned you.” he said quite simply.

Harry blinked then nodded, glad he had not been burned. “ Now, as your godfather was never tried, we at Gringotts never removed him from our documents. So he came and assumed his head of house yesterday, and also for you to start it. ”

“ Yes, Sir.” Harry nodded, politely to the goblin leaning back, Keeping an even eye with hands in open. Goblins were warriors. No need to antagonize them.

“ Good. As the last surviving Potter, and the fact you just turned fifteen we can do this with his blessing and signature, as well as your own. Here.”

He unrolled the scroll and handed it to harry.

Harry blinked taking the scroll and began to read through it.” So.. That’s it?” he blinked looking up at the goblin. 

“ Your Godfather. Paid quiet the fee for the process to be speed up.. from weeks to hours.” He added softly.” And as Gringotts can't make money off a closed down lord-dom, as well as closed down vaults. As you so elegantly put it. Yes. That’s it.”

Harry blinked and then signed the scroll at the bottom. Which he then handed to Sirius who signed and gave the manuscript back.

“ Now.” He said softly. As he moved to slide harry a small jewelry case.” That’s the Lord's ring. If it accepts you. It shall tell you its secrets. We at the Bank do not track every ring and their abilities for their wizards.” 

“ Next order of business..” He handed over a leather-bound folder.” These are the files on your properties, lands and wealth. They will auto update. A Banker will be assigned within thirty-six hours. They will contact you by mail.”

“ You should review them and some Notes been made.” He said softly, as he looked to lord black.

Sirius had paid his banker well to cushion and ease this all for his godson. Almost a tenth of his remaining fortune, but the goblins help was pushing this far along.

“ Finally.” He then held out a scroll to Sirius.” Your request lord black.”  
Sirius, took the paper and nodded, then moved to hand it to harry.  
“ Sign this also please.” He said simply.

Harry.. was just lost. He now the lord potter, he was now an adult. And had his own portfolio. Even with Tom's knowledge, this was happening fast.

“what’s this...?” he looked to Sirius.

“ I.” he stopped and leaned back.” I am naming you my Heir. You will become my own blood adopted the son of sorts. This will allow if anything happens to me in the war, for you to continue the black Name.”

“ the Black family control will come to you. and you can merge it with the Potters.. or if you choose to name one your children Black, and make the line continue a new.”

Harry blinked and went to speak, but Sirius raised his hand.

“ Harry, your Grandparents Fleamont and Euphoria. Did so much for me. James was all my brother but blood. And this. This is the safest. If I die now? It could go to Malfoy or The Lestranges.. the black fortune isn’t as much as it used to be.. but still vast. And then they also have control of the properties I have..”

Harry nodded.. floored but understanding. He moved to sign the paper in front of him and hand it back.

Pocketing the ring case, he didn’t even look inside.. that would be for later, once he had time to process everything happening.

“ Any more surprises for me Lord black?” Harry asked and shook his head.

Sirius laughed, and then he smiled at the banker.” We shall be using this room for a few moments. I shall mail you later..” he nodded.” Time is money.”

The Banker nodded back, glad a human understood not wasting their time while they had emotional talks with a youngling.. and he moved out leaving the guard to make sure the two behaved.

Sirius looked back to Harry.” I know.. this is all sprung up on you.”

Harry shook his head.” I Knew about becoming a lord.. but your Heir.?” He asked.. nodding.” Never mind is a gift. I never expected.”

He shook his head..” Sirius.. i... Thank you.” he said with a smile finally.

Harrys mind whirled, with this information from this morning.. and now this. His plans would need to change. He was beginning to wonder if Voldemort and Dumbledore often felt the same.. it was like playing chess on planes of sand which shifted with each move.

Harry nodded. Sirius stood slowly.” I also paid them. Some. To include notes about your properties, banking and a book about being a lord and wizard commerce.. cost me a good sickle to” he laughed.

“ but this should help you be prepared more for what is coming, Harry. Your right. You need to be more prepared for this war and after."

Sirius moved to clasp a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We four decided.. to train you each separately and in rotations. Your friends are actually being trained some right now.. tested like you were.”

“ Tonks and Moody also being shown memories of your last training.. the idea is if all four of us are here. We are each going train one of you.. in style fits you to us and you and take turns. But each of you four will have one main teacher you spend most of your time with.”

Harry nodded. This made sense allowed one teacher to focus on each child and others to supplement as needed.” Though, I and lupin agree. You need the least teaching most likely outside of Hermione. So you're going to end paired with the least experienced of us four.”

“ can I stop in my vault?” Harry asked.

“ we will come back next week for that, as well get you some money for school shopping.” He said nodding back to harry. “ I promise.”

And with that.. the two moved slowly out of the bank back to the Lord's point. Discussing the small things Harry would need to know to be a lord of his house

Harry himself.. wondering with everything seeming to go his way today.. when the other shoe was going to drop.

" Sirius., What's that book" He stopped and asked.

" You will know when it is time I promise."

\--  
Harry and Sirius both walked down the stairs and into the enlarged training room, harry stepping into the room and he tried not to stare.. or laugh at once.

Moody was in some comfortable clothes.. hobbling around a group of people.

“ Stretch” he barked at them as he slapped his cane down. 

Lupin was in the corner sipping some tea apparently having escaped the stretching even as he used his wand to set the table for the food for them all.

The group of four people who seemed barefoot and stretching... Made Harry stop and his eyes.. widen. Ron being the one he cared about the least out of the four stretching. Not that he didn’t care about his friend. But.

Ron was bent down trying to touch his toes.. but he got lost.. his friend could have been on fire.. and he wouldn’t have noticed.

Ginny was in shorts, which showed off her legs and slender frame and a sweat covered t-shirt, tied at the stomach.. stretching to touch her toes as she bent down... it did not help with the dream last night he just had, and he only saw heart shaped perfection.

Hermione was right beside her in a similar pair of shorts though she wore a more muggle fitness top. A crop top which did not help him And seeing her from this angle, just brought the dream from before Ginny’s to the forefront of his mind and he groaned, biting his lip.. when had he started enjoying how his best friend looked so much. The top was drooping enough he could see the curves of her flesh that was braless.

He gulped then looked and finally saw the thing which almost stopped his heart.

Tonks, being a little older and was beside both and having an easier time stretching.. most likely cheating as her abilities let her, and was hugging her knees… as she bent in half. In a similar shorts and shirt to Hermione...   
which harry swore was criminal as he could make out to many details from the way she filled it out.

She saw him looking and flexed her bottom once then winked cheekily at home.

The sight of the three of them caused the boy to shift an walk to the table where Remus was setting up food quickly or else the three would see the sizeable tent they created.

Tonks laughed at what her teasing and the girls had caused. Sirius joining her as he wiped his eye causing the others to notice him.

All four of the stretching people stood straight “bloody hell moody. Why do we need to do this again?” asked Ron.

“ Its as he said, Ron, it will make us more flexible.. and Language,” Hermione said as she slapped his shoulder around his sister who snickered.

“ Hi, Harry” Ginny called out as the two were having a friendly bicker, even as he sat down. She moved to sit across from him also as he was trying to hide how hard he was embarrassing.

Tonks broke off to talk with Sirius, causing Harrys eyes to follow her. Before he heard a small cough and he looked to Ginny across from him grinning a little.  
" Don't put your elbow in any Butter harry." she quipped at him with a smile. Hermione had told her, play it cool, so she was trying.

Hermione seemed to sit across from him beside Ginny, and then Ron took the spot beside him. As Remus used his wand to summon all food for the kids.

“ So where were you harry?” Hermione asks..” We been told you did this yesterday, why not today?”

“ I was... At Gringotts. Dealing with some issues being the last Potter.” He said, not sure his best friend could handle him being a Lord yet.

Ron nodded, and seemed more interested in the sandwich then his friend's story, Harry breathed a small sigh of relief as he took a bite of his own lunch.

Tonks sat beside him and smiled at him, her knee touching his own. He looked at her.  
“ Wotcher Harry, what's up,” she asked with a grin.

Harry just blushed a little and glared at Sirius who broke out in barking laughed. The other three teenagers seemed lost to what happened. 

Tonks laughed and winked to him as she lifted her sandwich, keeping her leg pressed to the side of his leg. Harry though was baffled. And didn’t know what was going on. 

“So me and you going be training the most harry, they said my more athletic style, and you're a natural at defense. So I am going to help refine will help you, while the others all been paired separately.”

He blinked.” Oh and whos with who.?” He asked.

He felt.. a foot rubbing his leg. Coming from across the table but did not react. Here tonks was pressing her leg close.. and now another of the two girls was.. rubbing his leg with a foot? He just took a chance to bite his sandwich and swallow.

He looked to Hermione and Ginny, whom both smiled at him. Though he could not tell, who’s foot it was.” I am pairing with Sirius.” Ginny replied as she ate

Sipping her drink” they think his aggressive style and my talent for hexes and jinx’s will help me.” She smiled laughing.

Hermione shook her head” I am being paired with Moody.” She nodded to the old Auror down the end.” Going try to train me to match my more collected style and ways.”

Ron looked up, and Harry looked over.” So that puts you with Lupin,” Ron swallowed and nodded.  
“they are saying he may teach me to control my anger the best..” Harry, agreed with this. Ron had a temper, and in fights, it showed.

He was overall pleased about the fact his friends seemed happy about this. 

He felt a hand on his left thigh were Tonks was sitting and just... stroking it with nails casually.  
He blinked looking back to her.

“ So. I will be testing your reaction speeds, stamina, and hand-eye coordination today.” She said with a cheeky smile.

Harry just turned redder. Even as the foot was teasing his leg rubbed up the calve

He blinked as he looked to the smiling faces of his female friends across from him.. and then back to Tonks. 

 

Tiny toes kneading and long strokes against his leg and now Tonks teasing nails caused the boy to shift. 

Harry coughed and bite into his food. As he tried to focus.

Sirius looked down and laughed, not thinking what was happening but the fact he was still embarrassed by the sight before. “ So the basic outlay we came up with while we talked last night is.. all four will break into separate rooms for the morning..”

Tonks' nails pressed in teasing more as they would be alone... why he didn’t know.

“ Then, we will eat lunch together, let you four rest from the exercise and the strain of casting for so long. Then we will go over some spells. The three had the same talk. So we will be covering a lot of magic, dark and counter dark magic. You won’t all be learning as much dark magic.” He gave Harry a sly look.” But You four need to understand what you're going to fight.”

 

Harry got the feeling Sirius didn’t tell them he the same exact talk, and he would be training some more with the pureblood lord  
.  
“ Then Harry you'll train with me in some lord things for an hour or two every night.. and then free from dinner on.”

Harry nodded as he looked at the people around him smiling, trying to do so to hide the torture.

Ron just nodded, not getting why.” You got us mate.” He shoulder bumped him.” I ain't going to abandon you after last year.” He said and meant it if he would.. time would tell.

Hermione and Ginny just nodded and smiled. " You know I am with you harry." The brunette added,. She has been his best friend over the last years. More than Ron in some ways.

And Ginny just smiled wider at him. As she sipped her drink.

He couldn't tell which was teasing him, or if they knew Tonks' fingers kept the stroke teasing along him also.

Only one old man.. Smirking behind His tea Mug. Happen to see it all. And moody, while he was a sour old man. Could not help but smirk at the poor boy

Lunch was finished, and Harry didn’t Die as much as he thought he would. 

Soon the table has vanished, and then four desks made. With a blackboard in front of the room.

Ron groaned..” bloody school.” He muttered even as Harry laughed

Moody took over lecturing with the four kids separate in school like desks separated by gender. The old man had done this, seeing how both girls fancied the lad it seems and would help them concentrate.

Tonks excused herself to handle some things, and in her mind figure out why she had teased a boy seven years her junior still a little confused now that she was able to face it.

While in the corner... Remus and Sirius were working on the book again.

Harry looked over. He was going to find out about that book.

He looked back, Moody was going over stuff he already knew.. so he half zoned out

\--

Harry hated or loved whatever god was blessing him with good fortune today. All through dinner the teasing had continued with both Hermione and Ginny across from him.

Whoever it was from earlier kept teasing him with a foot here, or hand on his back. Tonks though had been placed far enough away so she couldn’t touch him.

Though she smiled down at him and make a remark once that made him a little pink, He didn’t know what was getting into the girls, but it was driving him batty. 

He didn’t get what was happening, but he limped to his room hiding his erection as he went causing more than one adult or girl to laugh in good nature.

Snape having visiting to check on Lupins potion and supply as asked by Albus, seemed to be watching him extra hard... and left in a hurry for some reason, not that he cared.. as Harry was embarrassed as he went up to his room.

Why this was happening or seemed so causal he did not know, but once he got in his room he flopped on his chair and sighed.. adjusting himself.. he   
then looked down and saw the box.

The box which contained his lordship ring... He opened it looking over the ring. He had read about it earlier.

If he wore it, and it accepted him, it would help him.. if he wore it and it didn’t recognize him.. Nothing would happen. He stared at the ring.

It looked silver, like a goblins silver or the Mithril from Tolkien lore. Not even sure if that was a real metal. He ran his finger around it. It felt warm to the touch.. but also distant.

Like a wand he felt something there as his finger stroked over it.. but he didn’t know what it was. He lifted it and slide it onto his ring finger of his left hand and it seemed to fit just right.

The emblem of his family lineage.. a Triangle, with vines growing around it was seen on each side of the stone on the silver. He looked down and over the blue stone in the middle. His hand stroking against it.. as he thought.

It felt warm. He then just shrugged as he didn’t seem to notice anything different. Maybe the ring needed time before it did anything worthwhile or magical.

Tom had a magical ring he often wore.. though he could not remember if it did anything right now.

 

He shrugs as he looks down at the desk and at his Journal pulling out.

He began making notes for Ron, Hermione, Ginny and added Tonks to his list. Her skills would be useful.

The young man's eyes slide down, the ring seemed natural on his hand.. felt more like a part of him the longer he wore it.

He shook his head and then moved to strip for bed. He didn’t know what was coming tomorrow with the trial. He didn’t know how it was going to go.

But he hoped his wand didn’t get snapped...

 

\- Translations  
\-   
\- Hows it feels to know any of the goblins could come in here and see you as a naughty slut.  
\-   
\- Mmm you think you'd like that.. them coming in and seeing you like a veela slut  
\-   
\- Good girl  
\-   
\- mmm, fleur my love I am about to get harder, stay quiet.  
\-   
\- You don't want the goblins to come in and see what kind of dirty little slut you are for me? do you  
\-   
\- So tight, so wet. You're milking me of seed. I think you want me to give you a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone has any idea about the dreams feel free to Pm me and I'll reply :)
> 
> few notes - I moved the trial up 1 day as the 12th is a Saturday and if the British anything like the US government they are off, it still happening thought well see next chapter if it's exactly like cannon :)
> 
> By footballer, I mean a soccer player for all us Yanks


	5. Chapter 4 - The Trial and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update.  
> I Am moving slower as i am working on grammar

Everything is owned by JKR

Harry awoke for the first time fully dressed, and for once not having sex in a dream where he was conscious. This was a new sensation to him. What were these dreams after all he wondered, the boy looked down and over himself? He was in his new body he had acquired thanks to the potions recently. Dressed in a dark suit, his lord ring on his left hand on the other was a ring he didn’t notice at first.

Then he did as it came to him, it was the Gaunt's family ring. Tom had found it and turned it into one of his tools, the dread Horcrux's. He was still not sure how that happened all he knew was this ring would need to be found soon, destroyed or unpossessed somehow. 

Till all of them destroyed, he could not best tom truly. Only four left counting the ring. Though he was still curious about the reason, he didn’t seem to know everything he should about it. He decided though he liked how it looked and would keep it. The rings burnt golden hue would contrast his silver family ring once cleaned up properly.

Plus trying to explain to Hermione, let a lot the rest of the wizarding world he had destroyed them would not be worth it unless he had to.

This dream felt more awake than the others, and he did not know why yet. However, this one defiantly felt clearer than the last.

He looked around the room. It seemed almost like the mixture of wizard society and a cave? A pool of water in the middle, stone stairs, a comfortable looking bed, and a desk flanked by bookshelves filled the room. He had a feeling he was somewhere important, a sanctum. 

It reminded him almost of a mixture of Dumbledore’s office and the movie he seen with the enormous worms in the sand a few years ago. When the Dursleys went out without him, and he was able to sneak time on the telly. 

He sat in a massive throne of stone, which was more comfortable then he thought it should be.

He closed his eyes and realized he was deep in his mind. His subconscious had added another Layer of protections to his mind realm. He was deep inside the room under the stairs of the false mansion... a world based on Arrakis? Yes, that was the world from the movie he saw part of before Dudley turned it off. No pureblood would understand what was happening here, and this made a sense. A mixture of sci-fi added in more on top the tech. His inner world strange to wizards.

 

He heard a sound and looked up from his mental reverie. He then saw the violet-eyed woman that was approaching him, and she too was looking around in mystery of their surroundings and then at him.

She smiled at him. He seemed so familiar yet so different then she remembered. She carried with her a tray with a bowl of water, a towel, a soapy looking brush, and a straight razor. 

His eyes were sliding over her taking her in. She had rich, inky toned hair, which spilled down her back to her ass. She was wearing a vibrant green robe, and the cloth was tight enough in the dream it showed her youthful body which was well curved with a soft stomach and a massive chest which would fill his hands quite easily with some to spare.

 

“MI ‘lord.” She said as she then sank to her knees before him, her bare legs parting as she sat her rear on her heels. She looked up at him with solid violet eyes full of love and adoration. The same way she has been when she been sucking his cock in the dream before.

“Who are you?” He asked, as his eyes found her own. 

She looked hurt for a second, then her face softened. “They must have truly hurt you for you to forget your Bella.” She said barely above a whisper, her hand raising to rest on his knee, stroking and squeezing.

“ You were vanquished my lord, and they said destroyed. However, we both know the old fool cannot match your glory.”

“ It is I, Your Bella. You’re most skilled and devoted..” she said replied as she leaned and nuzzled his knee, the woman so devoted even now when they weren’t having sex. Just with the simple act of being near him seemed to please her. 

“My Bella” He whispered as he called the woman the pet name, it just felt right. A connection there, an affection. This affection felt new, like an outgrowth of something that existed before but couldn’t develop fully from his own stagnated nature.

He slides his hand slowly into her hair slowly stroking it as he had done before in the dreams. His soft fingers were stroking along her inky locks and scalp. She almost seemed to purr with pleasure at the act.

“ Rise My Bella, and tell me more.” He said in a whisper, knowing this dream woman needed kindness and a gentle tone somehow. “You are right. I do not remember everything. What I do feels construed.” 

He didn’t know what she was, maybe a part of his mind coming to talk with him like the books his aunt Petunia would read on psychology? Who knew but right now he didn't know care. However, she has been in a few dreams, so he knew had to be she prevalent. 

She slowly rose and moved to keep the tray with her as she stood on her bare feet. She approached and proceeded to push Harry back into the chair carefully, with a reverence he almost did not know how to handle.

” Let me care for you. Milord,” she said when she moved to straddled his legs her knees tucking inside beside him in the chair. Her weight was resting on him comfortably as if this was normal for them.

His hands slide to rest on and rub her legs as he watched her, his fingers sliding over her smooth bare skin. Part of him knew he could do anything, everything he wanted to her no matter how twisted and she would still love and adore him. 

This felt right even as she lifted the towel, dipping it into the water and then began to rub his face clean and then smiled at him. She moved then to wrap the warm cloth over his face, hiding it for a second. She noticed his longer more luxurious hair. Just like before all the changes with his quest for power.

" You have changed my lord, and you seem younger now... Stronger.” She whispered as she moved to stroke her hands over his neck and shoulders softly. Her violet eyes were dancing over him as she took in every inch of him. With her hands and body” I like it.” She said with a broader smile and a soft whisper to his ear.

Removing the towel from his face, his wet hair fell over his forehead hiding it from her. She smiled and nodded as then moved to the next task. Her hand went to and raised the brush from the tray on the side of them. Taking her time, she lowered it into the water and then started to stroke the brush over his face, creating a thick lather on his skin.

“I have missed you, and I knew you were not defeated. I knew you were still alive my lord.” She said as she moved to grab the razor and then lifted it. She looked it over as if inspecting it, and also silently daring it to harm her lord.

Carefully, she began to shave him with it. She did this with a skill that suggested she did it often. She seemed almost content and at peace with this all. To her this was a dream, serving the lord she was so deeply in love with. His hands on her legs and sliding over her bottom. His body under her and them alone in an odd bedroom, she knew soon she would sate him in other ways as she often did. She was just content to have his attention and serve one so great.

Her hand stroked over his hair, smiling at him.” We shall get you back to full strength my lord.” She whispered almost like a lovers whisper “ and then we can make them pay, all of them not worthy of your glory.” She said as she looked at his face clearly as the hair been swept back and she noticed his.. scar?.

Both of them vanished as the connection was broken by her.. shoved to the world of the living in different parts of the world.

A Young man with dark hair stepped out of one the doors to the side.” Soon Harry, Soon you will need to face this all and what is hidden and truly awaken if you're going to do what you dream..” His eye's glowing as he went back into the recesses of Harry's mind.

In Azkaban.

Bellatrix snapped awake from the dream world as she whispered one word.

” Potter..”

The word though didn’t cause disgust like she swore it should. Her eyes widen as it produced the same thoughts the dark lord's name would. Her eyes closed as she felt the warmth in her chest, and through her body.

The dark lord was back and needed her, and her plans would need to ramp up. She looked down at her form. Moreover, the lord would not appreciate how she looked now she thought. The dreams were showing her that her lord would be enjoying her body and ministrations like he used to, taking out his frustrations again on her. Though now he seemed more kind in these dreams.

She was trying to make sense why in her dream her lord had the mark. Had he defeated the boy who lived? All she knew was that everything was going according to plan if he was back and now in her dreams.

She smiled as she opened her eyes and looked out the window. It was getting to be morning, and the female guard worked again soon. The pathetic bitch believed Bella was asking for help and broken, and she had allowed herself to start acting this way. Soon the woman would slip up.. and Bellatrix would go to her lord.

 

In Grimmuald place at the same time

Harry snapped awake, ripped out of a dream for the second time that wasn’t from cumming hard, it was almost disorienting. He sat up in his bed.  
Who was this Bella? Why did he feel so close to her? What was causing the repeated dreaming of her? He shook his head and sighed. He wondered if it was just left over from the merging of tom’s life. The merger was complete for all he could tell. However, it seems his mind was working out all the details still. 

Maybe this Bella was a lover or childhood crush working its way out. He stood slowly, moving over to the desk. Either way, he did not seem to be able to place her yet.

He lifted the book and cracked it open as he began to read some on the chapter about lords. The book was helpful, telling him merely what a lord was and what was expected of them. No wonder men like Lucius acted as they did. With how the wizard society was stuck in the past, this explained a lot.

He was going to need to sit down and confer with Hermione on some of this. This explained more of the blood purity and hate then he would have thought. He lifted his journal and made another note to Hermione’s name.

He closed the book and then placed his journal down the bottom. He set the lords book on top of the journal, and then he wondered. Lifting his wand, he began to make a pattern over both.

“transscribo exemplare” he said waving his wand over the books. An old spell tom had found remembered. He saw both books glow, and this would help him with carrying fewer Books. Less to notice. Another thing to share with Hermione once he got the book for her. 

 

Placing his wand down near the books he moved to sit down on his bed. He was still awake from the shock of the dream, so he decided to do something. He lifted the bracelet from his nightstand. 

If he was going to go to this court tomorrow and be in front of everyone. This would be the time to show what he chooses. Cameras were likely, and he had one chance. This would be the first time most would have seen him since June.

He closed his eyes as he let his magic flow into the magic of the item. He searched for it, and then ah, got it. His opened his eyes as he looked down and saw the glowing rune pattern running over the bracelet.

He stood carrying it to the desk and pulled out a small metal chisel he had for this. He sat at the desk and leaned back looking over the bracelet and then smiled. Most didn’t realize making items with runes and magic, was more about intent and guiding it with the metal than using your wand. 

You could do runes without a wand at all honestly. One the three arts one could including potions and the mental realms. He felt the little silver chisel glow in his hand as he began to pour magic into it and he began work over runes of the bracelet.

This was an easy but time-consuming endeavor which allowed him to focus and shake off the dream some. After a good amount of time, he placed the metal chisel out letting his magic flow out of it. He stood and moved to the mirror.

Looking over himself, he liked the changes he saw. However the potions had mixed, it Had benefited him. He loved the outcome. He was fitter, and it was making the dueling and working out so much easier.

He slid the bracelet on and moved to stretch out as he closed his eyes feeling the magic work and then opened them to see the results. Still tall as he was, the boy now taller than most adults and had the filled out look. 

Most would assume it was good food and a growth spurt over the summer. A young man was coming into his own. A simple minor confundus tied in, anyone who thought he should look different would make a logical connection for themselves.

This would help with the lords taking him as an adult, not some child. He also knew it would help him upcoming in the school year. He would need to be as charming as tom as he began gathering people for together his plans.

He nodded and took the bracelet off. It was best only to use this outside the room. Allowing himself to adjust to his new form as much as he could for his sanity.

He moved to place it back on the nightstand and then walked over, checking on the books. The process was about half done. Yes, he was going to have to teach his favorite know-it-all about this spell.

He looked down seeing his ring on his hand as his thumb rubbed over it. It felt right, a part of him. Like his wand did, or the cloak. He was not sure why. He would find out more when he went to the bank on Monday. He was going to talk Sirius into it and find out about the ring.

He then looked down and opened the ledgers. He could not get over how much he now owned, sure not as rich as the blacks or Malfoys but he could comfortably live and have a small family and not make a dent in it. 

He never realized a lot the family's wealth came from a history of potion creation, and small amount constant flow he got for the people using the potions.

He looked down at the ring again and smiled. Potions had been one his least favored subjects, and he blamed Snape. However, realizing they were a connection there, a path he could have to his father and grandparents. He began to try and take them more seriously indeed.

Snape, he would need to find a way to deal with that man. Snape will pay for what he has done to his family. He was going to suffer. Harry shook his head and then moved to sit down on the bed. He let go of his thoughts of Snape. Later, when it was time, he would confront the man.

 

He felt tired from this all, not sure why but it was more so than usual. So he closed his eyes and slid back to sleep. His consciousness was slipping back into sleep. He didn’t notice the lord ring on his left hand seem to reflect light and glimmer a little as he did, as he drifted back to sleep into the world of dreams.

The dream was feeling like the last one, more real and more present than the ones before it. What had changed he did not know.

He did not know why the dreams were happening. He looked down and around as he smiled and then blinked. Was he in school clothes? He realized he was in school clothes and in a school corridor. 

He saw an older student who looked about seventeen grab him. She had blue hair and eyes. A busty build which was sinful in the way it curved too much. She was wearing a Hogwarts school outfit if you could call it that. It seemed over sexualized. The short skirt barely covered anything, a top tied off above her belly button and shoes and socks. The only hint of a house was a free black and gold tie.

He didn’t recognize her at first, her soft hand in his own dragging him down the hallway. Then after about twenty steps, he got a good look, and he laughed.

“Tonks?” He said as he smiled, the girl put her finger to her lips and dragged Harry into a broom closet. Looking closer he knew that face though it looked younger, it caused him to smile.

The boy who lived laughing at this dream. Maybe just his overactive mind pulling him. His emotions were dealing with all the stuff he had to do instead of this freedom most students got.

Before he could say anything else, he found himself inside the tight closet before the mouth touched his own and began to kiss him with slow brushes of lips on lips. The broom closet so small he swore his arms were longer then it was wide, not that the woman seemed to mind being pressed in so close with him.

A hand was sliding into his hair pulling him into the kiss even as she pressed herself back against the wall and hooked his legs against his own pulling him closer and into her.

Harry, not one to fight the dreams he had learned. They felt good and this one more so. His hand was sliding over her slim leg up under the skirt feeling how soft her skin was, kneading the thigh under his hand. His eyes were sliding closed as he tasted her. She tasted of sweet vanilla and something which was spicy all at once.

He felt her nails working over his shirt then rip it open before gliding them over his frame” Mr. Potter. So sexy” she teased him, even as her hand slid down and began undoing his belt. Though not further, Her hands stroking over his pants untouching the shirt and smoothing his skin teasing the boy with her nails.

Before he knew it his hand found her ass, squeezing it and loving the feel of the soft curve under his hand. Nails stroking over her and then felt nothing blocking his skin as he realized

” Commando? You naughty minx” he said nipping down her neck breaking the kiss. He loved the taste of her skin. Her moans filled his ears were almost musical to his ears. They sounded familiar, oh so familiar yet he couldn't place it.

“ mmm inside me..” she moaned as she pushed his pants over his ass, so they dropped and went below his hips down to his knees and wrapped her hands on his hips pulling him closer as she spread her legs.

His hands both wrapped over her legs, squeezing into the soft thighs as he hoisted them up from the ground. She seemed to go with this easily as she wrapped at his lower back, her own hands sliding down his skin. 

Leaving tingles of nails as they moved around him. One hand kneading his balls, the other wrapped at his cock and guided him to the place they both wanted as she began to kiss and nip his neck back.” get inside me harry. Fuck. Now. “ she moaned out as she pressed and rubbed the head of him against her.

He felt the warmth envelope his cock head as he pressed forward and then he began to sink in with a deep groan as he felt how tight she was. She answered with her moan as her hands slid up and wrapped around his back.

“Fuck..” he whispered even as he felt her wrap around him, squeezing him as he bottomed out, her heels pressing to his lower back. The sensation, unlike anything he ever felt before even in the dreams. The warm heat was squeezing him. She laughed in pleasure as she dragged him back to a deep kiss.

Instinct and memory took over as Harry began long slow rocks in and out of her. Moving slowly as his hands smoothed over causing her to moan then break the kiss. The man seemed to be enjoying how good she felt around him, how tight she was around him, unlike anything he could compare it too. 

She laughed and then bite at his neck. Her nails were pressing into his sides and back.” Come on potter. I ain't made of glass. Fuck me” she growled out as she licked up his neck and nipped his lip.” If you’re man enough.” She teased as her blue eyes found his own.

His eyes glowed a green even as he began to rock harder, his body pressing close as he began to slam into her wickedly delicious body. His one hand went to her throat pinning her to the wall, forcing her mouth from his. A deep groan of pleasure from her. 

She had not expected him to react so well. Moreover, she was enjoying it that was for sure. She was an Auror, not some china doll. As he tilted her head away from him with his thumb as he squeezed the sides of her neck with his long fingers, she shivered at the action.

He growled and leaned nipping her neck and collarbone as he rocked hard enough he swore he would hurt in the morning if this hadn't been a dream.  
She seemed to moan all the louder for it, hips flexing to meet his own with each rock, squeezing him with her one leg even as the other moved to press the foot against the side of the closet and used it as helping leverage to fuck him back.

One of her hands slip between them, and he felt her hand doing a circular motion, rubbing his pumping stomach as she massaged her clit fast” so close.” she moaned out, and she seemed to fight his hold a little... So as he kept her pinned to the wall, it appeared help drive her higher.

“ fuck you feel so good.” He growled to her and caused her to laugh back to him and struggle to kiss him through the neck pin. He met her part way and kissed her deeply, and then he felt her tense up and squeeze hard, her cunt milking his cock.

She shuddered as she then coated him with cum, seeming to be a squirter which splashed him with her essence even as he grunted, hunched and worked her with a brutish pace.

 

“ that’s it fuck me. Fuck so good” she began moaning a string of words which seemed to include his name, the words fuck and me. He was so lost not caring what she said, nails digging into her as he shuddered.

"So close."

He growled as the blood pounded in his ears, his world had become the cock inside her and how good she felt everything else seemed to vanish, and then he exploded hard, filling her with rope after rope of seed. 

The man was moaning as he then pressed close, breathing slowly panting as he realized He was still here, still with her in the closet.

“ Fuck that was good wasn’t it Potter?” a smiling face asked him, he smiled back.. seeing the face of the Tonks he knew who brought him into a deep kiss.

" Was good? who says we're Done Tonks," he said as he dipped back in for another kiss.

 

Later in another part of England, a woman woke up with a soft moan and then sighed, she hit the pillow a few times as she realized she was awake. Why was she dreaming about an underage wizard? 

She felt frustrated, the attraction to him had started, and seeing him in person was not helping. Spending hours training him either. She didn't understand it, and it seemed to boil her blood.

However, he was just so charismatic, if she didn’t know she swore she been hit with a potion. However, she was careful with what she ate and drank and tested her food even when with the order. Moody would be the type to check her.

She sighed remembering when she talked to Sirius about it after the training. He had teased her telling her the Potters just had a way under a woman's skin, to go with it. He's a lord and free now. She had argued, and then he Mentioned all Molly had told him. That had shot down Tonks, also the fact wizards and witches aged faster in ways. 

She sighed, she knew he was right. Magic did mature the body faster, but with another growl of frustration she got up and went to a cold shower. hoping that help her sleep as well as get the beautiful green eyes off her mind, she swore she could. A frustrated groan as she realized she was thinking about him again.

\--

Harry smiled as he walked down the stairs the following morning. He seemed in a great mood today, another dream about the mysterious violet-eyed woman, wait her name was Bella and one about Tonks. Also, he had slept in for the first time in a few days. Harry had just deciding to treat himself. The trial wasn't until this afternoon, so he had time. Heck, He already had done his morning exercises, so he didn’t have to worry about them later.

 

He now just felt on top of the world. He was on his way down to get some breakfast when he saw Arthur about to start up the stairs. The look on Mr. Weasleys face told him, that was about to all change.

“Go get changed, Harry. “He said quietly so not to alert the other children. “I know Lucius has Fudge in his pocket, and I bet they are going to try and muck this trail up. A friend of mine told me they were moving things around, so I want to go early.”

Harry stopped and nodded as he moved back up the stairs. “ Ok, Mr. Weasley.” He called back as he shook his head, this was something to ruin his mood after his productive morning and pleasant dreams.

He got to the bedroom and closed his eyes. Breathing out as he tried not to lose his cool. He took out his wand and began to weave it over some clothes and then smirked. Did they want to play hardball? They got it. He had initially been planning to play nicer today, and now this was going to end.

About twenty minutes later he came wandering back down the stairs slowly now adjusting his tie. Tom had known about how to look sharper, how to manipulate people. Moreover, for all that Harry hated about the man. Vernon had taught Harry the art of a show and looking the part around the proper people. So Harry took this into account looking the lord he was going to be. 

He almost looked more muggle then wizard. A deep cobalt dress shirt under a jet black suit was under a very imposing robe like he would have seen Lucius in. He slid his hand over his hair and made sure it was straight and styled, a little wandless magic as it had to look almost perfect.

He was not going to look like a scared childish boy that they expected. His lord ring on his hand in plain view, this was not going to go as some planned if he had his way. 

The young man stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around. With the changes he allowed to show, he looked more the imposing lord he was. He could easily pass for someone older and more persuasive with the clothes.

A small fury in him, both He and Tom had hated the lords lording over them, though for very different reasons. Now, this came out in an urge to go and dominate this trial. However, control. Finesse. The points he had found before would still work, but now he was going use them like a Slytherin, not a bold Gryffindor.

He looked over to Arthur who blinked seeing Harry so dressed and put together, and his eyes widen just a little noticing the ring and then looked to the boy.

“ That’s how it is going to be?” he asked with a smirk. Harry just nodded back. Arthur could do the same if needed being but he didn't like to.. but seems Harry had chosen too.

He walked over wand in hand and looked to Arthur who smiled back.” Mr. Weasley, if you would be so kind to apparate us there. I have not learned yet.” He said in a Polite voice, thou the tone suggested it was not a request.

The older ginger hair Man nodded back to him “ Of course, Harry. Also, look into learning it, you can now that your a lord learn to earlier.” Harry just nodded and smiled at Arthur at this information.

Molly stepped around the corner and blinked. Seeing Harry, she swore he just been shorter, but the way kids grew. Where did he get those clothes? Most likely from his godfather. The Man had been talking about teaching him apparently. She hoped he didn't let the girls see him like that or she would have a lot more worry about dealing with their hormones than she already was.

So with an arm around Harry’s, both he and Mr. Weasley would vanish with a pop to the ministry apparition point. Harry once again swore this was nothing like tom remembered, and he must get permission to do it himself and avoid the sensations. 

Once inside they walked in with the Bustling crowd, the young lord keeping his head up and walking with the sense of importance. He had memories of tom’s showing him how Lucius had acted over the years, and Toms charming which seemed to be guiding him. He almost swore he was on autopilot.

They walked up towards the golden gates off to the side. Harry noticed a poorly shaven man who didn’t even look up from the desk as he asked for Harry's wand for registering. 

A smile gave as he laid the wand down and into man's open Palm “ Harry Potter here for his hearing” he said as the man jolted. He looked up at to the one speaking which Harry grinned back. Still wearing his trademark glasses and his hair styled to show the scar.

The same scar all of Britain new. He then looked down and into the man's eyes…” My wand.” He said simply with authority. He made sure to use the hand which showed his ring causing the unshaven man to blink as he handed it back. “Now, Where is My trail.” He added.

“ Eric… Munch.. pleasure to meet you.. sir. Your trail is in Courtroom 10 Now sir.” The man stuttered out.

Harry slide it back into the Holster designed into the suit jacket for easy keeping, and he began to walk with Arthur again as he nodded to the man.

“ Where did that come from?” Arthur asked. Harry stopped and shook his head.

“ Simple. Little be of Sirius and our Lord talks, and some was channeling Lockhart’s acting ability.” Harry Laughed seeming a little less snobbish for a second as he grinned at Arthur.

“ I had to watch that man act for a year, and He used his Fake celebrity status so much. Figured I'd try acting a little and see if it worked on top of the lord ring? Things need to change Arthur we agree. However, if the system is there? Use it.” he laughed.

Arthur shook his head “ You been around Fred and George too much.”

Taking a Breath, Harry stopped and Looked at Arthur.” Showtime” He grinned as he closed his eyes. The smile slides off his face as he then Opens the door and walked in rather confidently. He walked in slowly as if he was not coming in late at all.

 

He looked around, seeing all the Wizangot in their dark robes sitting and looking at him as if waiting on him, and had already begun and looked angry. He recognized a lot of them.

Amelia bone’s a witch the dark lord wanted dead and had her family killed. Others he had manipulated in many ways. He noticed Lucius was not present, most likely off serving the dark lord. Mental note, Add her and her niece to his list once home. Make plans for them and work them in.

 

Harry just took his time and moved to sit down in the chair facing Fudge as he seemed to then clasp his hands before himself and Looked at Fudge over them. The hands held before him to show his ring. His legs wide, his body relaxed. He looked like the one judging them instead of being judged.

 

His eyes on Fudge as he began to start his proceedings, and then Dumbledore burst in. Internally Harry sighed as he smiled at his headmaster. He did not want to be around Dumbledore yet as he was still building his shields.

 

He blinked as he looked up seeing Fudge asking him a question. “ Yes? Sorry I was thinking.” He said as if he was waking from his thoughts.

Fudge blinked and then repeated himself, His face a little pink in color. “ That you did knowingly and in full awareness of the legality of your actions. You produced a Patronus charm in front of a Muggle.”

Harry took a slow breath and then smiled at the man.” No. This will not go like that Minister.” Fudge blinked as did most of the Wizengot.

“ Excuse me Mr. Potter.?” The Minister was trying to keep his anger in check as he asked.

Dumbledore turned to face Harry with a curious look. He knew Harry was resourceful after all he been through... So he didn’t interfere yet. Albus was hoping Harry had an ace up his sleeve. He had found no witnesses or anything to protect him. He had a few ideas, but he let Harry work for now.

“ I will Explain if you give me the floor, Unless its custom to have a full hearing over an underage magic filing, and also not give the accused the floor ?” He asked the older man. 

Soft coughing was heard, ahem ahem. “ Do you mean to tell us how to have a trail?” an ugly woman who reminded Harry of a toad, someone beneath Tom's notice from before.

“ And you are?” Harry looked over and blinked.” I thought I was talking to the Minister, not. Well, Who are you again? Also, I mean.. if we are going have a trail. I just thought I would be allowed to talk?”

The toad-like woman turned an angry color. “ I am Dolores Umbridge! I am the undersecretary of the minister, “ she exclaimed at him in unheld anger.

“ Hello, Then Miss Umbritch. I am Lord Harry James Potter. One of the Scared twenty-eight. Now I am speaking to your boss, and everyone else.. Will I not get a chance to talk?”  
Fudge blinked hearing the title and looked around.. seeing a few of the people nodding.. and realized this might be time to shift gears. “ Why yes, Mister Potter you May.”

Harry slowly stood without much concern if he was allowed to or not.and then smiled as he opened his arms.  
" Wizengot, Hello. First, Anyone who wishes to check my status with goblins and here at the Ministry will find all the paperowkr.. is filed and done. So Please, Lord Potter:"

He began to walk casually around the circle. “ I would like to offer a few thoughts and facts. As someone who lives around muggles I had to learn the laws very well on magic I assure you..” he smiled. "Any Muggle-born and Half-blood do."

“ Before I continue I would like to quote a few small facts about the laws I am being charged with ?” he smiled and then seemed to stop and looked at the minister.

 

“ First.. Is it now allowed under the statue of secrecy for direct family members to know about magic?" He asked. " I mean. Surely you wouldn’t send the letters from the Ministry and Hogwarts to half-bloods such as myself homes as you did for this charge and often over the years? if they were not allowed?”

He smiled at the Minister who blinked. 

“ I mean, My cousin saw my letters from Hogwarts, knows about my life. Moreover, we are allowed to discuss it with our direct relatives. So. He would not fall under the Term Muggle. I mean I have seen muggle-borns whom parents have gone on shopping trips with them..”

“ Auror Bones? Am I wrong?” He looked over to Amelia who Blinked wondering how he knew who she was.

“ No Mister Potter.” She replied in a quiet tone, shocked at the boy who lived.

“ Thank you Ms. Bones.” He smiled her way a charming smile which would if he was a little older have her more squirming in her seat, then the soft glow it gave her.

“ Now, second. I did cast magic in self Protection .. is that illegal? I swore I read under the secrecy and underage act Both. A Young wizard or witch can use magic.. in self-protection.”

Fudge smiled with an evil gleam” and why did you need protection?” Sure he had the young upstart. Harry Just looked down as if collecting himself.  
]  
“ Dementors. There was two of them. Which I do not know why they were in some muggle neighborhood, Considering the Minister controls them... Did you happen to lose two?” He asked with a smile.

The Wizengot was unsure how to take this, but much of what Harry had said was being digested and thought out. This trial was slowly turning around.

“Ahem” the toad-like woman coughed again.. “ I am sure I must have misunderstood you..” 

“ Ma’am., could you please get a throat lozenge, that’s very rude to do while I am talking.” Harry smiled over to Umbridge. Harry paused as he moved his hand to his face and then rubbed his eyes as if taking a second, pushing his glasses up his face.

The action was hiding his magic, a set of spell hitting the vile toad-like woman, to silence and confuse her.. causing her to sit there angry but not able to say or figure out why. Considering they were in the middle of Wizengot? Most would deny Harry doing anything.

 

“ That being said mister potter..” Fudge added.” As muggles cannot see dementors, that is quite a likely story.”

Harry nodded .” Very true. However, at most, you can give me a fine for using a spell outside school unless we plan to change the laws regarding it. As under both the secrecy act and underage act. I can use magic for self-defense.”  
“ Or should a young wizard or witch be unable to defend themselves? No matter the age? I shall Happily pay a fine to the Ministery though.” He smiled at the man.

Fudge blinked as he saw.. the courtroom nodding to Mister Potter and then eyeing their leader, he realized he had lost control of this hearing.

“Either way, as he was in the know. Muggle or not. Moreover, I felt endangered... I think this is fair? Don’t you? Alternatively, we can ask Ms. Bones about the laws?” he smiled sweetly.

“Laws can change Mister Potter,” Fudge said vehemently." Moreover, there is no proof of these dementors."

Harry smiled back.” Minister. I know you would not threaten the Boy who lived.. and a Lord in the middle of Wizengot in front of all these people..” he smiled.

Fudge just realized what had happened as he looked around. Outside Umbrigde who looked like she wasn't paying attention and a few of his staunchest supporters most seemed to be siding with the boy. 

“ A fine shall be Fine Lord Potter.” He said and slammed the hammer down before stepping back and moving down rather furious with what had happened, and stalked out without much to say.

Harry Smiled at Dumbledore who just watched him then smiled back.

“ Good job my boy.” He clasped Harry's shoulder and squeezed.” That was some quick thinking.”  
Harry smiled at the man, But Albus just nodded.” I need to be heading back to the school to prepare... Mr. Weasley will be getting you home.”

He then moved off in what seemed a hurry.

Harry moved back to Arthur who smiled and clasped his shoulder.” Let us get you home.”

\--  
Harry got home around eleven by the time this was all over, a little late but still not too late for his training with Tonks. So he went straight down to the room after he had changed.

A t-shirt and some shorts transfigured to be loose on him, as he was used to looser clothes. He needed more clothes when we go to Gringotts Monday, he couldn't keep transfiguring them all.

He had been told meet her down in the room four in the basement. The rooms were numbered, so he quickly found the one for him. He realized some adult had most likely expanded the quarters and made it happen.

Seeing all four doors open, he couldn’t help but look into the other three first.

First, he saw his best friend facing off against the worn auror. Hermione was standing still even as he and moody dueled. Each making small motions, steps here or there. The way she moved her wand was sharp and vicious. She looked like a statue of power and grace. 

Moreover, so hot in those work out shorts and top, he licked his lips remembering the dream, he closed his eyes trying to hide the groan. He opened his eyes, and the shorts barely covered any of her legs and bottom, he swore Hermione was tormenting him on purpose if he didn't know better.

 

She would most likely be the knowledge base for him lean on, and he figured she would devour anything Sirius and others wanted to teach them and knowing her to sneak more knowledge from the black library.

He shakes his head as he watched her. She would help him if she could learn enough in the war.. become the queen on his side of this triple chessboard he was playing now. He may know everything tom did.

However, even with Tom's knowledge, he knew her hunger and drive, her skills would help him. He just had to guide and push her. She would most likely be the one to push boundaries he and tom had found if he guided her well.

 

He closed the door and moved to the next one.

Inside was Ron Sparring Lupin, and they almost looked like they were muggle brawling as much as dueling. Ron's temper was being channeled into the fighting, but.. it seemed more tactical. Like Lupin was teaching him to use his weight and use his wand up close.

He shook his head and smiled. Ron would be a great advisor if he could get more tactical knowledge under him. He would make a good King on the board. Harry shook his head as he saw them break apart and begin to talk about the tactics and moves they had done.

He shook his head smiling. Ron was going to be a loyal friend, he trusted him after it all. Even if all of toms knowledge said not to. He closed the door.  
The last of the three was Ginny. He looked in, and she looked like a ruthless avenging angel. He saw her casting curse and hex after hex. Onto a doll, her eyes and hair gleaming the same angry way he saw her before. Sirius was showing her to fight offensively. To use the Weasley temper she had, and be the fierce angel he knew.

He couldn’t help but admire the tight shorts and shirt. He swore it looked shorter than before. He closed his eyes. She would be an excellent ruthless fighter, an angel of fiery on his side.. he swore. He closed the door trying calm himself.

He took a few deep breaths, between both girls he took a second to calm before going into the room with tonks.

Stepping in the right door, he saw tonks in clothes that barely covered her, or instead covered a lot of her today. She wore leggings over some sneakers and a sports bra, both tight and compressing her form for their training. She was sitting at a desk, facing the right of the door giving him a good side profile.

She looked up smiling as she nodded” one second harry.. why don’t you start stretching. I was doing some paperwork while waiting for you and been stretching all morning” she smiled and then looked back down to the scrolls she was doing.

He would nod and shake his head, trying to ignore how good she looked and how little the clothes hid. He liked her hair, a bright pink pixie cut, something to keep anyone from grabbing her hair from what she had told him before.

 

He nodded and then moved to the middle of the room where the dueling pit was and began to stretch slowly, working his muscles out. He could feel Tonks watching him, but any time he seemed to try and look and catch her looking she at the paper.

“ so what's the plan for today?” he asked as he heard the chair move. Harry just stepped to the side reacting thanks to instinct as he saw a blue bolt blaze by him. The boy's eyebrow raised an he turned to face tonks who already had fired another shot at him without the incantation.

He raised his wand, blocking it with a Proegto and his head tilted.

” Tonks,” he asked with a laugh, though his eyes were serious. She grinned back at him” I am just trying to see how good your instincts are Potter” she teased.

Now he was facing her, he could see her fully, his handheld at the ready but his side, the man knew this was not going be like dueling, Harry had to keep his cover but at the same time see what he could learn from this woman.

“ Locomotor Mortis” He said as he flicked his wand up, watching Tonks dodge the bolt of color, he laughed at her and grinned as it began. Spells flying as the two began to dance? Why did this feel like dance more than a duel? 

Tonks was grinning as she tossed spells at him, She was staying silent making him guess the spells she thought. Harry shook his head internally. To him, she seemed to be going slow motion and predictable. 

But to hold up his idea and cover, he acted like he was working harder than he was. He looked out to her and blinked as he saw her shoot a blasting curse. He ducked out the way. In way’s this was great practice, teaching his new body and skills to align.

“ Going Serious on me tonks?” he asked with a laugh. 

“ No. Lord Black told me to not take it easy on you.. you're going to learn stuff the others.. might not appreciate” she laughed.

Harry decided to try and end this.. looked at her, not noticing the small wave and circle her wand did at the floor as they talked, he raised his wand..ready to attack when he felt the ground give out?

No. he was sinking. A woosh as he felt himself drop down to his knees, panicking a second. He realized for all his knowledge, something wasn't quite right with his skills as he felt another spell hit him. His arms shot up and out from his body as arcane cuffs of blue energy hit him as the third hit in short succession.. his wand flying away.

He had been caught unaware and overthinking, shaking his head. This was something his old self would not have had happened. He was over thinking this and didn’t have all his speed and time down trying to control himself. She also was stringing together spells.

He was going to need to find time.. to cut loose and sync this body and mind more.. to himself as he is.

He could escape he was sure, but he wanted to see what she said.. “ Harry Harry Harry,” said Tonks as she teased and walked closer to the boy who was now trapped this way as she walked closer, a soft grin down at the boy.

“ Don't struggle too hard... those cuffs would hold, but all the most powerful wizards and the floor has you also” she teased.

What shall I do with you?” she teased him as she moved to slide to her knees before him, knees spread to either side of his body, And the woman leaned closer, crossing her forearms on his chest as she looked him in the eye.

Her eyes were a playful orange today, and full of mirth. She tapped his nose.” What shall I do to you young man, mmmm now that I can have my wicked way with you..”

“ Tonks, this isn’t funny” He shook his head as she then moved closer and grinned.” Oh yes, it is. You must lose something in battle harry so... to the winners come the prize.” She quipped back.

She leaned closer, and began to breathe on his neck.” This..” she then placed a kiss on his neck” is bloody amusing to me” she teased scooting closer.

“ the boy who lived all mine to do with as I please.?” She laughed as she began to stroke her nails over his sides slowly, the woman's lips and tongue working against his neck. “ mmm.. nice.”

Harry groaned as his head tilted back, and he moaned out. The boy's eyes fluttering at the first feel of a woman this close honestly, outside Hermione under the cloak. Tonks herself was just enjoying the taste of his skin.  
Her hands were sliding under his shirt, and teasing his sides with soft nails.. as she nibbled his neck gently.

Her hands explored over his muscles softly as she thought the baggy clothes must hide his body, because here she felt muscles any quidditch pro would be proud to have, nails tracing his skin. 

The woman then moved up and moved to kiss him slowly, pressing his lips against her own. The feel of her lips against his own was soft, and he did not seem to have the right pace. Like someone a little to shy.

“ Tonks.. this is not..” she wrapped a hand in his hair and held him to the kiss. Taking her time, she then felt how awkward he was, she pulled back.” Harry?” she came to a realization.

“ Am I your first kiss?” she blinked as she sat back her ass between her heels. The girl looked at him with almost utter disbelief.

“ release me and well talk” he laughed, and was a little red. And laughing, the woman blinked and looked almost Horrified.” I stole your first kiss?”

She waved her wand, and the spell let loose his hands, as the ground slowly pushed him out.” I. Why haven't you kissed before?” she blinked looking up at him.

She seemed confused..” No Broom closets? Nothing?” she asked raising her eyebrow as she rose to stand with him, she had dreamed about this boy. No man from how he looked. The feel and height differences she seen today was helping to squash and remove any thoughts from her mind.

He laughed at the audacity of this talk, dueling went to making out, now questioning. He shook his head, still blushing a little at this. She watched in minor disbelief.

“ Mmm I just, never found the time?” he said meekly, a little embarrassed by this all.” I don’t know..?” he shrugged and looked down.” Been fighting a dark lord and solving murders.. didn’t have time to sneak into a broom closet”.

She shook her head, a hand sliding to rest on his chest as she leaned closer.” You should be getting into trouble with girls and grades.. not fighting murders.” She said in a whisper, remembering what Molly said. How could she think the man done what most fully grown wizards didn't? A child.

“ do.. you trust me?” Tonks asked, feeling out of place. The woman knew it wasn’t the right place. But Tonks wanted it and decided, and went for it like she did most things in her life. Maybe he needed an older teacher. She grinned at that thought. He needed this, to forget the war.

He looked down and into her eye’s and nodded, as she waved her wand.. he saw the desk slowly turn into a soft looking love seat.

“ come?” she smiled offering him a hand and once she got him close shoved him into the seat with a laugh.” Mm, this will be fun potter” she teased him even as she kicked off her trainers.” Just trust me and go with it ok?” she asked. 

Harry looked up at her and then smiled, he had a crush on her.. and well. What young man would turn this down, this was more useful and needed than sparing a witch so below him.

 

She slides to straddle her lap as her legs folder beside him, knees by hips and ankles on his thighs. He was so tall she comfortably fit in the lap. Her hands resting on his chest. His hands came to rest on her sides and hips.” This.. won't do” she teased

“ the Hero of the wizarding world needs to know how to snog and be snogged often,” she said in her whimsical voice as he laughed with her, still a little red."

“ Just.. do what comes naturally. If your hands go too far... I'll tell you.” She smiled at him, and then she leaned down and kissed him again. This time, she was taking it slower. Her hands sliding over his shoulders and neck with her nails.

He closed his eyes and focused on the feel of her lips against his own, so soft yet rough. The way she tasted as her head tilted seeking to enjoy the kiss. Tom had kissed often, using sex and romance as tools to control people or get what he wanted.

Never feeling the love, but this. This was nothing like what he remembered, the kissing felt right. His one hand sliding up into her short hair, holding her head as the other sliding against her leg.

She pressed closer and kissed him gently her hands stroking over him as she moved to kiss him. She took her time and taught him to kiss. He kissed back, one hand stroking her hair pulling her close as things connected in his mind.

His other hand sliding to grab her ass and pull her close into the deep kiss which he growled in need for her. He pulled her closer as she stroked over him, She returned the kiss with a pang of hunger. This was what she wanted, a man not some simpering boy.

She could tell he was young and inexperienced but with guiding would do well. She broke the kiss and moaned into his ear.  
” A quick study then Mister Potter.” She teased him as she leaned to bite on the right side of his neck.

Her hand slides down, and into his shorts, curious with how healthy he feels and she blinked, as she massaged his cock. It felt larger then she had expected. She murr in pleasure even as the boy groaned back to her.

His hands skimming over her body, they slid down and grabbed her rear.” So beautiful. So soft. Mmm, I like your ass Tonks” he teased her back and then nipped her shoulder, a moan as she stroked him.

She scooted back and causing him to look up at her confused. She felt confused a little herself, but something drove her on as she pulled her top off, exposing him to his first set of breasts.

 

The boy who lived had dreamed about a lot of breasts, more so lately. But this was the first set he ever had seen, so he moaned and leaned down nuzzling them.. the woman groaning as she stroked her hair.

" Mmm, you to potter" she pushed Him back as she moved to pull his shirt off and laughed." I want to feel more of you also." she said as her hands pulled him back to the breasts.

“ gently, at first Potter.. smooth stroke knead them” she whispered to him as she kissed the top of his head and guided his mouth to a nipple.

” lick an suck..” she gasped as he already started before fully instructed and moaned her head leaning back. His hands sliding up to softly massage both breasts which almost seemed fuller than a few seconds ago.

“ That’s a good boy Harry.” She teased as she began to slide her hands over him, enjoying how he felt. Though her eyes must be playing tricks on her. He felt more muscled then he looked.

Maybe it was just she hadn't played with someone in awhile she rationalized as she slides her hand back down and into his pants. The woman pulling the cock out slowly, and then her other hand sliding down.. and wrapped around it. She blinked as she leaned back and moved to look him over.

“ what?” he asked as his head tilted back and she silenced him with a kiss..” A girl just wants to see the bat and quaffles” she teased.

Tonks smiled as she pressed him to sit back as she scooted back, so she sat more on his knees giving them room for this. He was larger then she thought he would be.. she swore both her hands could have fit around with her mouth on end with room to spare, and her hands barely fit around him. He was going to make some witch happy someday.

A soft moan heard as she began to stroke his cock, bringing a warm smile to Tonks' lips. The boy leaning back and soaking this in, hands just going to her ass.

“ just lay back Harry, trust me..” she purred and leaned to kiss him even as both her hands squeezed and stroked him. An idea hit her, an old spell from her school days.

“ does that feel good harry?” she teased and then she reached for her wand..” Oluem creaturae” she whispered with the one hand, the other still stroking the cock.

His hands were seeming to stroke over her soft rear and hips, the fabric of the pants felt so good under his skin, and sliding up to knead and massage her chest. He though stayed back, leaning and relaxing as she asked.

" Tonks?" he whispered feeling the magic tingle.

“ Shhh... let me” She said, and Harry felt his cock become coated with thick and slick oil. Her hand tucking her wand away safely in reach but out of the way. Tonks leaned down and began to kiss and taste his skin, her second hand sliding to stroke and massage the cock.

She tasted him, leaning over her pumping hands as she kissed and licked his skin. Her eyes closed as she just enjoyed the flavor of him groaning as both her hands worked up and down the cock together, squeezing him. 

Harry was lost to any thought beyond pleasure, for the first time someone other then he was touching his cock, both her small hands felt so good on him. 

His hands flexing on her back and ass. As he began to feel the build, her mouth finally finding his own again. Tasting his lips and enjoying how he kissed back.

Not yet, don’t cum yet he thought. He tried thinking of anything everything. He thought of books which just made him to think of how hot Hermione looked bent over reading when she was in the library.

He tried thinking of Quidditch which just took him to the way saw the elder chaser, the vixen trio in their uniforms.

He tried and then he broke the kiss..” I am going to..” and before he could even finish warning her. She leaned back to break the kiss.” What..” and he exploded right as she asked. 

The boy shot off like a fire hose over his and her exposed chest. Tonks realizing what was happening began milk and squeeze ever strong rope out of the boy who lived.. working her hands up and down in a tight grip but quickly as she laughed

“ a little pent up harry. Shhh, let it all out for Tonksie!” The woman laughed as she worked him.. panting as she leaned to kiss his neck.

She wasn’t upset a young guy came quickly from a hand job, she has seen boys cum quicker. And if this was his first kiss and more? He would do fine once trained up. Her first boyfriend hadn’t even lasted half as long, and she wasn’t good back then.

He panted, and opened his eyes.” Tonks, I am so..” and she silenced him with a kiss, the kiss as deep and sensual as all, and no anger. She kissed him until he seemed to relax and enjoy it.

“ Harry, that was the first time anyone else ever touched you.. and the fact you came so hard for me and so needy, its quite a turn on..” she teased and leaned back.

“ you painted me from tits to my belly button” she teased looking down over them..” yourself to. Damn Harry, you needed that” she laughed.

She shook her head, the woman smiling as she leaned closer an kissed him. His hands sliding back to her chest.” shhh its ok. We got plenty of time..” she teased him.

“ and ill make you a deal.?” She grinned as she slides a finger over his chest leaning back. She scooped a small bit the cum up and placed it in her mouth, she sucked the digit clean. He tasted good, she smiled as she pulled the finger out.

“ you beat me.. or disarm me... and ill let you .. feel this.. hot little... pretty mouth.. on you..” she whispered as she teased and nipped at his neck.

“but for now..” she laughed and slide off leaving the boy once again going aroused and confused.

"You need a breather. Lunch is soon” she teased and waved her wand over both. Cleaning both with magic which Harry was glad for and then dressed. She went getting a bottle of water tossing it to him.

“ take fifteen, breath.. and fantasize about me” she winked teasing, before moving out and off to the lunch room.

Harry groaned, he swore it.. witches were going to be the death of him, fixing his clothes.. he downed the bottle of water and then followed, her tits the main thing on his mind.

\--

After collecting himself. Harry found the room everyone was in. He smiled as he noticed all the other kids were already in there with their trainers. Chatting, tonks shot him a wink, and he shook his head. 

He moved to the table noting everyone once again sitting in the same places they had the day before. The boy nodding to the two girls across from him who both smiled. 

Tonk’s the impish minx she has sat to his left again and began to tease his leg with her nails even though they had just finished fun. Apparently, she was like her namesake. The girl using her hand to keep the boy on edge.

And once again, one of the two witches seemed to be teasing him with a foot. Though he could not tell which witch was doing so. It seemed to be coming from an angle could be either of them. And since both had bare feet, he shook his head. And sighed, as he ate. Not as embarrassed at least that’s to what just happened with tonks he smiled to everyone.

 

“ Ron?” he looked over to his friend even as Tonks was teasing his inner thigh higher, causing Harry to ignore her with a force of will.

“ How was your training Mate?” he asked smiling. 

Ron shook his head.” Lupins a bloody good teacher, he’s been in the muggle world a lot and got a few ideas for me to read and books” he laughed.

“ and He's brutal” Ron laughed and shakes his head. "Bloody strong that one is.” Ron then winched as he looked at Hermione who kicked him.

“ Language” he muttered and shook his head as Hermione beamed at him then looked at Harry.

“ Mines has been going well also.” She laughed.” Moody’s has been teaching to fight from a stance instead of moving. He also trying to teach me how to flow spells, mix them almost. And Wants me to learn how to.. cast seamlessly? He thinks I can” she added.

Tonks looked over.” Really?” she asked, even as her nails now teased Harry's cock directly causing the boy to cough into his drink

Hermione nodded and beamed.” Yes.” She said. Tonks whistled.” Some higher Aurors can't even do that trick, I tried... I can almost get it.”

Harry shifted, giving Tonks more room even as he turned to look at Hermione. She looked at him and sighed with a smile. Hermione chuckles knowing Harrys explain face.

Tonks nodding, she grinned. Even as she teased Harry's cock slowly with her nails. Her hand could grow and shift, so no one even noticed as her arm didn’t move.

“ In short, it's casting so it's like a stream of casting spells. You need to be very powerful and skilled.. apparently, only a few wizards can master it..” Hermione beamed at Harry's attention on her. A smile wide for him as she ducked her head a bit.

Ron grunted and then looked back to his meal. And Harry shook his head.” Wow Hermione” he agreed, if she could pull that off and Alastor was right? She would be one rare few.. of toms knowledge only a dozen or two in last war could have, and some were now dead.

Harry looked to Ginny next and smiled now as he tilted his head at her a nod given” and you?” he asked.

She laughed.” Sirius is teaching me to almost dance!” she laughed “ he says my quidditch skills and natural ability I should more move on the duel then stay still like Hermione's been learning.”

Harry nodded, as he looked at Hermione who nodded back. Together these three would be the first of his inner group. It made sense between the men and students the styles of combat would be so different. He felt lost in his own form of warfare But did not know why yet.

Harry noticed the damn foot kept teasing him now was rubbing his knee.. dangerously close to Tonks hand, but not touching.

Moody broke it up right before it could happen. Causing harry to groan even as Tonks laughed and both girls shook their head as they whispered. What was going on with those two, he did not know.

The room changed to the afternoon lessons which was about environmental combat and transfiguration. Tom had been a master of that, so as he and Ron watched at the table. He half dozed a little out of it.

-

The afternoon had gone well, really it had. Sitting in the chair near the fire before dinner Harry looked over a few letters.

One was from the Ministry saying he now had his trace removed, a kindness it seems from fudge. He smirked.

The other a appointment time Monday for the goblins telling him which room and when to meet them. Apparently, Sirius had been good about their deal.

He nodded to himself as he looked at the fire. The lessons were a good review for him. He just couldn’t help but think about how Tonks got the drop on him.

He had the knowledge of the most powerful dark lord ever? How had she gotten the drop on him? He shook his head realizing he most likely been distracted and she was right.

He needed more experience with a woman in general. Practical experience.  
He had all of Tom's knowledge,. But could not use it. Maybe that was what was wrong with his magic?

He closed his eyes as he thought about this. He was like a doctor. All the information at his fingertips. More than anyone in the world magically, and he just needed to practice it. That made so much sense to him. It was the only thing which explained so much.

He was still working out the kinks, and the fact was. He couldn’t truly practice near anyone.

He had to find time this weekend to practice with no one around. No one holding him back. The letter today told him as a lord, the trace had been lifted. A Kindness from fudge. Kindness my blood ass. He is trying to kiss it.

The boy shook his head and stood as he heard Molly call from the kitchen as he smiled.

Mask back on, he walked in and smiled clapping the men on the back and kissing the girls cheeks. Time to turn on some good ole Tom charm.

He noticed people noticing the changes who hadn’t seen him yet today but didn’t seem to comment. The glamour and its added part were working. Good.

He moved to sit down near Ron and Hermione on either side of him, across from mister and Ms. Weasley.  
Getting himself out of the teasing game one the girls were playing with him, and away from Tonks with her damn wicked nails. He enjoyed it, but he didn’t want to limp to his room again.

The dinner was going well when he smiled over to Ron and noticed the boy giving Harry a look as Hermione seemed to lean close and press to his arm.

Harry frowned and then looked down at his plate. Sighing, He took a bite. Then smiled as he went back to chatting with Hermione and the Parents. Talking all around the table

Ron shook his head and rubbed above his eyes complaining about a headache after a while,. Even as he stood and moved up and out.  
Molly frowned, it seemed the first case of the boy noticing their main girl friend fancied the boy who lived and not him.

Ron moved slowly to the stairs and up it, rubbing his neck, and his eyes seemed minorly blank from the pain as he sighed.

Harry looked up breathing out as Ron was gone then smiled at Hermione. He squeezed her hand. They have always been best friends and shared space. Even now she sat so close her leg touched his, and he didn’t think much of it.  
He smiled down at Tonks who winked once to break the tension and then muttered more about insane witches.  
In his room, Ron went to lay down and would stay asleep all night dealing with his headache.

-  
The Kids left the table grumbling. Harry more so. He knew Dumbledore learned of the lordship and all it meant. But he still sent harry away  
Once the kids were gone. The order began its regular meeting.. discussing nothing of vital importance to us here.. until as everyone left.

“ Nymphadora?” Dumbledore called out.

The young girl looked up as she smiled. “ Call Me Tonks.” She said with a grin, but her red hair gave the old man his clue.

He shook his head. “Please forgive an old man Tonks. Please come sit.?” He asked and then pulled a scroll out.

“This.. will be your mission if you choose to accept it.?”  
He handed over the scroll, and she looked it over. Blinking as she took in the details.” How?”

“ I Have pulled some strings… Alastor and I got this approved. Through some old Backchannels. Its official”

Tonks looked down at the scroll again and nodded. 

Internally she smiled. This was going to be the best mission ever.

“ You can discuss your Mission with Harry and his friends.” He said with a smile. And looked up at her.

Tonks nodded and then looked down at the Name and information.” All of its here?”

He nodded, and she stood to move off... Apparently, she was going to school again.

Dumbledore shook his head. Having her hidden in the classes would calm Molly and Arthur once he got a chance to tell them. And also give him another spy in the ranks.

Tonks herself was just thinking and grinning. After the day she had.. and that beautiful dream from before... Maybe she could pull Harry into some broom closets. As she walked off pleased with this.  
-  
In a manor far away from the blacks.

Voldemort looked over the Malfoys, The Malfoys were panting at his feet. Both looked wracked with sweat and with pain. His eyes slid over both of them, as he shook his head. 

“ Truly Lucius?” he said as he looked down and over the man.” You were entrusted with the one thing I valued, I told you was worth more then anything.. and you give it to a girl in school?”

He asked as he sneered down with the rage. His eyes glowing a slight red. The Dark Lord was not pleased, not at all at his follower, or in general.

Narcissa looked up. “ My lo..” and then she was hit with a powerful bolt’s of green lighten like magic from his wand, she spasmed, as she was hit with the cruitas. The spell rending through her.

Her husband looked over, feeling less a man for not being able to protect one the only two things he cared for then looked down. Hiding his weakness. The lord would not accept it.

The dark lord flicked his wand lowering it, and the spell faded.

” Your family.” He said looking to Lucius and tilted his head.

” Shall pay for this loss, somehow. Now.. Out of my site until the meeting later this weekend. I shall decide your fates then... “ He waved his wand dismissing them.

Lucius moved to help her up, the woman curling into her husband and he lifted her carrying her.. she sobbed quietly. Angry and understanding at once what had happened, the man could not help her.

They had sold their home to a devil, and helping her would cause her death or his.  
As she was carried out. She closed her eyes. She would do whatever it takes to protect her dragon. She shook her head.. but now. Now she was wondering what she and her husband had gotten into.

And if they could escape this madness. As the door closed behind them, she heard another scream echo out. Another failed death eater from the past apparently getting a similar.. talk.

-  
Once again Harry had met with Sirius though this time it was in the library, late in the evening when the rest had gone to bed.

He stepped into fine the man sitting there proudly. He was tilting his head at harry.” You did us, proud son.” He called to the boy as he moved closer, and clapped him on the shoulder.

“ Sit sit. Arthur told me so much about it.” He moved to sit down with Harry. He poured them both a large glass of the whiskey.

“ So tell me your side, what happened.” 

Harry laughed and shakes his head.. as he leaned back and took a sip of the whiskey, his ears steaming.  
“ I guess..” and then he began to tell Pad foot all that had happened that morning from his side.

“ You called her what?” He laughed?! And shook his head

“ I didn’t call her it. But I swear Sirius! She was a toad. Someone got caught in the middle of an Animagus transformation” he laughed.

Sirius laughed ands sipped his drink. Both men had had some liquor by now.

“ You know Pad foot.” He laughed

“ I love Ms. Weasley's food. But we could use a damn good pizza.”

“ Pizza?! I haven't had one since James and I were dragged out by lily” the older man replied with a laugh.

Harry shook his head.” Monday night? Let us have pizza. See if Remus will go get it for us?” he asked. Knowing the man was the most likely going to be worn out this weekend.

Sirius tapped his cheek and nodded.

“ that sounds great. Lily always went on about pizza.! We should get some. And some Italian food. “ he laughed.” I'll get some money from the bank when we go on Monday, and we send out moony and the twins. Give molly the evening off.”

He shook his head, and then leaned back.” So. Seriously.”

Harry sighed at the pun and eyed his godfather.” Yes?”

He grinned. “ This is the personal library of the blacks.. you and I shall be finding some books in here, you can take to your room for the others not to see harry.”

He said as he tipped his head.” There are books in here. Dumbledore and the Order would never let you see.” He said softly.

“ I am trusting you harry.” He said with a smile.

“ I am also trusting you with my cousin.” He said

Harry then coughed mid drink and sputtered” What?”

“ Oh harry. I have seen how Tonks looks at you and teases you” he laughed.” The sly winks and smiles. You don’t think I don’t know? Me Lupin and Moody all know” he laughed.

“ Just don’t hurt her.. or do anything stupid harry.” He said with a smile  
The young man then nodded, as he turned a little red.” Ok, Sirius.” He smiled at him. 

“ You’re an adult Harry, you have seen more than most would have liked as adults themselves and survived.. now.?” He grinned wolfishly

“ do I really need to give you the talk?”

Harry coughed hard again mid drink and shook his head.” Fuck Sirius. Stop trying to kill me.”

Sirius Laughed again and moved to refill the boy's glass.

“ No. No Sirius really. No. Arthur sat me down last year..” he said softly and laughed.

“ Ah that makes sense, the mans got the most experience, and you were of age.” He laughed

Harry glared at his godfather, and he smiled.” Anyway if you gave me the talk... I bet it would come off more as bragging and lesson how to please a woman.”

“ Well Now that you mention it.”

And Sirius did give harry a few rather long explanations.

The poor boy walked out the library an hour and a half later, more than enough fire whiskey to level a horse. If he had not had this new body, he swore he be in a lot more trouble.

Little did he know, his lord ring gleamed a little helping the lad survive this lousy hangover to come.

Inside the bedroom.

Harry stepped in and shook his head stripping himself of his clothes as he heard a hoot.

He looked up and saw Hedwig. And then moved over. A Blink gave as he saw a small envelope on her leg.

He took it as he moved to sit down, in his boxers. And opened it,  
He smelled perfume? And blinked then unfolded a letter.. and three pictures.  
Placing the pictures face down he read the letter  
“ Dear Harry,  
How are you? I haven’t seen you since the tournament. I was wondering How you are doing? Would you like to meet for Lunch soon? I know you were in Gringotts the other day,! I was told you were in the lord wing.”

Harry blinked stopping, He didn’t recognize the writing, he lifted the first picture and then. Stared

In it was Fleur in a Bikini on a beach of France. She was waving at the person taking the picture, beside her was a younger, but still, veela.. was that Gabby? she looked older. As the swimsuit on Fleur distracted him. While gabby was a cute young girl. Fleur was all witch.

He licked his lips as he saw the picture. And then moved to the next. A view of her dressed in work robes for the bank. Smiling sweetly and blowing a kiss picture to the camera.

The third picture she was lounging on a nice couch in.. a robe, But the cover did not seem to Hide anything on her. Well. It was closed and tight. But that did not stop him from seeing the lucios cleavage and the long slim legs.

He gulped and put then down and then put them into his book, hiding them.  
He then turned the letter back over.

“ I was told you were in the lord wing.” He reread finding his place. 

“  
I got a nice little apartment near the bank. Maybe you should come and visit me. I have been thinking about you a lot lately and how much you did for our family saving my little sister. I think we should catch up. I put the address on the pack of the photo of me on the couch see you soon  
Fleur   
Ps. From what I saw, you are no longer a little boy at all  
X0X00  
“  
The young man Blinked and then placed the letter down, Pulling out the robed picture, he smiled seeing her again flipping it he saw an address on it.  
That was not far from the bank at all. Maybe he could sneak down and see her soon. Fuck that, Arthur was right he needed to learn to apparate, tomorrow even. At least officially.

He thought about it. And in his drunken logic wrote the best response he could

“ Fleur,  
I will stop by Sunday if that is ok with you for a late lunch, Ill find a way out of here don’t worry.   
Ps You look Smashing your self   
Harry.”

He stood and then shook his head. Tying the letter to Hedwig’s leg. Later when he was sober, he will wonder what the fuck was I doing.. but in this drunk bliss.

He took the photo of her in the robe and stumbled in bed.. hand sliding to do what all men did with this type of picture, but promptly passing out before he could.

-

Harry grinned as he came awake in the dream, The door to a small apartment opening before him as he pressed it open and he looked around the room.

A smile as he saw a lovely flat, nothing to write home about. It was more open all the way across, sort of a studio style but with the bedroom and bathroom visible but walled off with an opaque glass set of walls.

Not too large he thought as he looked around and what caught attention most was the woman walking out of the bathroom. Once he saw her, everything else seemed to fade away.

Fleur. She was wearing only the robe she had been in the picture, which hung open, loose from her shoulders down straight. The strip of skin from her neck down to her knees showing, a perfect hairless form as she moved over and closer to him.

He met her halfway as he pulled her into a kiss, hands sliding under the robe and pulling her warm body to his own. The two didn’t seem to say anything, no words needed. She felt the same desire for him. The woman stripping him even as he bared her to his eyesight and hands. By the time they got through the glass wall, and he was pushing her towards the bed which they fell onto he was only in boxers as he kicked his jeans off.

Time seemed to pass forever yet quickly in the dream.. they did things he didn't know, stuff tom never learned truly.

The dream seemed to be the longest he ever had, not just going past the first orgasm. He didn’t know why the dreams seemed not to break with the first orgasm anymore... However, he loved it. The things he dreamed caused him to shiver and moan when he woke hours later.

“mon deui.,” he whispered.. and then laid his head back down and fell to a dreamless worn out sleep, he seemed tired even though he felt sleep filled and rested.


	6. Chapter 5 -  Countermoves and Pleasures.

Chapter 5

JKR Owns this all, I do not.

Inside Dumbledore’s office early on Saturday morning.

Snape looked over to the headmaster as he paced across the old stone floors.

“It has begun. There is a meeting being called this weekend... I think the dark lord is already working on attacking the boy from all we have seen.” Snape said.

Dumbledore nodded back to the man, as he sat there behind his desk, clasping his hands as he watched the potions master pace.

“I do Not know Severus. Harry may already be compromised. We must see if we can work on his shields... and save him.”

Snape sneered and gazed at the fire.” So much like his father, if he took more after her. He wouldn’t be having half these issues.”

Dumbledore shook his head.” I know you hated James Severus... but.” 

Snape peered over to the man. “I will and have always watched out for that Boy, I am not the one lying to him... Leading him like a Lamb Albus. That is your weight to shoulder not mine. I do my part. even if I hate it.” He spat venomously.

He may have publicly hated the boy, and even to anyone else. But Dumbledore knew the truth. Snape would die for that boy if needed.

“I will see if we can work on his shields and help him, Albus, see if we can get him out of and away from the dark lords clutches. You though, you need to deal with your own designs.”

“you play this too tight to the chest. and all... for the greater good.”

Dumbledore flinched a second, before leaning back sighing. Snape turned and wordlessly departed.

Albus trusted Severus. No one else was skilled enough to deceive the dark lord. No one else loved deeply. The man has been wounded by his past.

He had failed him with Lily, and now he was asking for the man to watch the only piece left of the woman he was alive train just to die.

He felt his years, anyone looking would see a man well over a century at this second, a wave of his hand and a picture appeared. An old photograph of three boys and a young girl appeared in an oak frame.

This picture had been taken three days before the duel which ended his sister's life. One of the last times he had both his brother and friend in his life. This picture was the actual loss of the old man's life.

Magical, the four were all rough smiling to the artist. He and Grindelwald both looking supreme and present. His brother an arm around their little sister caringly.

He waved his hand hiding it under the spell again and looked down to the desk. Dumbledore lifted his glasses he wiped for the hundredth time unshed tears for the potter boy and all the past. He was old and leading a boy to his death and hated himself for it.

And as much as he could not face it. He realized somewhere deep in his soul. It was all for the greater good as Snape had said.

\--

Either way, Harry woke in a great mood and had been given some free time by the adults. The training had been hard, and it was still summertime. He allowed himself to sleep in till almost ten. Not wanting to entirely, but the boy was sleeping off the whiskey some and enjoying the deep dreams of a certain veela.

He felt fine, he didn’t know why he felt fine though. Shrugging it off he smiled softly and then looked down and around the room. He moved sliding on his bracelet and some loose shorts and t-shirt he transfigured.

Harry couldn’t deny he was looking forward to his time with Fleur after that letter. When he woke and had time to reread it and see the pictures to believe it was not some whiskey induced dream. The boy shook his head. He was going to have to try and play it cool Especially after that fantasy he had had.

He first went to find his best mate and hang out with him, maybe play some wizard chess. Ron had begged off stating he wanted to sleep in more. He would find him then after some other plans.

Harry ducked the girls and adults and moved down towards the basement. Not that he didn’t enjoy the teasing the girls seemed to be doing with their clothing or the time with the adults. He found himself getting along well with Arthur and the rest. 

Though the boy already had some other plans for today, he needed to get the kinks out. He was sneaking down to the training chamber. He waved his wand at the door creating a ward Tom had mastered. An Almost minor Fidelus charm used. Anyone approaching the room would just forget they were doing and move on and forget that we're looking for him. It would only last a few hours, but that time span was enough.

He looked around the room as he took it in and noticed the New addition. A dozen mannequin shapes. His eyes sliding over them. Tom knew what they were. Each a humanoid of solid marble, vague in details. With a Long wand-like form from either hand. Some in good condition, others more weathered or worn.

Combat dummies and about a dozen or more of them Harry shook his head. The ex Aurors most likely pulled some strings with the money and got the kids some. Harry nodded as he moved towards them, and then waved his wand and looked at the control scheme. Mm. They may do with a little correction.

He walked to the middle of the room and closed his eyes. He clasped his hands together then He moved to wave his wand and free hand out in a broad arc. 

The room expanded with the wave of power slowly filling enough to be around twenty yards from him in the center. He then moved to look at the dummies. He waved his wand activating two of them.

Harry chuckles, Knowing Tom could handle that many easy, but he wasn’t sure were his skills were yet.

The drones moved to become alive and then stood at attention waving his wand he set the mode. “Mode Advanced. Target. Me. Level Hard” He then closed his eyes and stretched out preparing. This Maybe a work out he hoped. He needed to get himself on the same level as Tom.

He heard a ding and opened his eyes as he prepared for this onslaught. Spells began to just fire at Harry. Bolts of white colored energy.

He could have easily destroyed or fired back. But his wand weaved at a speed which just felt slow as he was just blocking each spell the two sent at him as he stepped back. 

“Two. Is not enough” He then waved the wand again. And another two came to life. He waved his hand using a nonverbal spell to activate them as the number of opponents doubled.

The Boys wand began to dance as he used it to Bat away the spells and even turn some back on the other Aurors. They were set to individual and attack mode.

“Teamwork Mode. Go.” He said as he saw the four begin to change how they were attacking and working. They started to use a pace which was harder to block.

“Good. This is what I needed.” 

The four began to work together more. Harry raised a shield with the left hand, and attack with his wand in the other. The four working together, tossing spells and shielding each other.

Soon the four-split moving to different angles of attack, two sets of two. Harry was laughing and smiling as he felt himself starting to get into this combat. Spells began to come at him from different directions causing him to Buffet and whip his wand around.

Time seemed to almost pass too quickly as he was enjoying this. He needed a good workout like this. Tom would have ended it quicker, been more brutal. Harry himself was just getting used to this level of power.  
He never noticed the lord ring gleaming and helping him even as he whipped it around.” More.” He laughed as created a strong enough shield to block all four.

Waving his hand, he activated the rest putting them in the same setting. Soon he dropped the shield and now with the full set of drones on, the boy laughed as he kept flicking his wand around, it almost was a blurring dance. He understood now why the rest would be scared of Dumbledore or Riddle.

These drones were all shooting spells on him and working together, and he was literally just enjoying this, weaving his wand to block and reflect the spells away. He was getting too far into the pleasure and let his guard down.

A bolt hit him on the arm causing him to wince. A red mark appearing. He apparated to a corner than dodged behind a stone pillar he creates with the flick of his wand. Looking down he saw a line of blood on his bicep.

He lifted his wand to his face and breathed out eyes glowing green as he realized he been playing too much and stepped out, and then it began. The wand began to move at a blurring pace.

The wand weaving to defend him from the spells as he flicked it at the first drone causing it to fall knocked out from the force of his spell. Eleven, ten... The drones felt like they were school kids as he just literally marched through the room blocking and deflecting the spells, knocking them out with one solid blast.

Soon it was done. The drones all crumpled on the ground as the glaring green-eyed boy looked down, he looks down and at his arm flicking his wand as it healed.

“Mm, that went well... why was I not able to do the same against Tonks,” He asked, as he looked down and realized. The drones didn’t look good enough to distract him, as tonks had in her tights. He chuckles. And they didn't use the same mix of spells. 

and the fact was, Tonks was an Auror, the elite.

The man waved his hand, and the drones all lifted and flew to the corner. standing and resetting for later. A flick of his wand and all of them became back to the condition he found them in, some even better.

He slid his hand up and rubbed his nose, the Man looked around and flicked his wand. It was time to handle something he was not sure about. Something he knew needed to Happen.

He loved the boy, and it was time to face him, so Harry went off to find his best friend. Even if he was more childish and had issues. Harry still considered the boy his best friend.

Harry canceled all of his spells and moved out of the in search of his best friend. He found the boy still in his room from last night and shook his head smiling as he saw the Boy reading a book he didn’t recognize on his bed. 

Harry Knocked as he ducked his head in" Hey Mate? What's that.?” 

“Some book Remus wanted me to read. No one’s cleaning anymore as we just been getting Kreacher to. Seems Now Sirius is the official lord he listens better even if he complains.”

Harry laughed and then moved to sit down across from the boy on the opposite bed.

“Got a second for a quick Chat?” Harry asked as he needed this, Ron had done so much for him over the years and been there when no one else had.

“As long as it’s no more lessons during the summer.” The redhead cracked a grin back at the boy who lived and closed the book and sat up on his mattress. 

“One second,” Harry laughed.

“Kreacher,” He said. The Ugly House-elf appeared with a pop and saw the ring. “Yes, foul Half-blood Scion.”

Harry shook his head.” Get Ron and I six butter beers on ice.” He snapped his fingers pointing.

Kreacher vanished then returned with the requested things before disappearing again when dismissed even as he muttered about the house of black falling in stature.

Harry waved his hand subtly as he lowered it.” Placing a Notice, me not spell on the bedroom. They needed to be alone.

“Ron” He looked the Boy square in the eyes as he sat back.” I need to level with you some, but first I need to know. Can you stay my friend? Your betrayal last year... was rough on me. And as the second task proved... I consider you my best friend.”

Ron Took out a Butterbeer and then cracked it. And nodded. Harry looked at him as if unsure.” Ok.” And then he began to tell the boy the same lie, and Ginny knew. Ron was a good friend, but he couldn’t handle the truth. Not yet. He was not even sure if anyone would ever be ready for the fact.

He even added in the lord ring and all he was worth. Getting it all out of the air and on the table, laying the cards down so to speak. Well, all but the most significant card.

He ended it with proving it by pulling off the bracelet and put it aside. He had also opened his own beer by now. Ron Had just listened, Muttering Bloody hell once or twice. For once letting Harry talk.

Near the end. Ron just shut his eyes.

“Fuck Harry. Its... you and him isn’t it?” he said he opened his eyes and Harry nodded to him.

“that’s why? All this training?” He asked as Harry nodded, and then Ron drained the butterbeer and then took the next one.

“So. It's you and him.” He said as he eyed him and then shook his head.” No. It's Us and him” He looked up at Harry.” I abandoned you last year. I won't do it again Brother.” He said as he sipped his drink.

Harry held out his hand “Understand Ron, You're like a brother to me. But I can't have it happen again.” He said as he offered the boy the hand. “No More bullshit, No more Jealously.”

Ron reached out and shook it.” You got it, Harry.”

He then leaned back and sighed.” So, we are going be taking it to the death eaters now eh?” he laughed as he asked.

“Not exactly, But I am not going be a simpering target if they come for me. You’re one the most tactical people I know... we are going to train how to work together. and what to do.”

Ron nodded.

“And Ron? I want you to work on the formations, and tactics.” Harry added.

Ron's eyes slide closed as he nodded then drank more beer and rubbed his face.” Your right.” He opened his eyes and smiled at the boy.

“I will. "

After talking to Ron and Harry began to play some wizarding chess, Harry finally using some of his actual skill with the boy causing him to surprise Harry. Ron still won. Harry laughed as he looked down and over the board in disbelief. Though Ron kept seeming to rub his head, he still won.

“You been holding out on me?” Harry asked.

Ron shook his head.” Didn’t see the point in thrashing you so badly. I mean that, and no one would play me if I didn't hold back a little.” he teased. Harry leaned back and smiled.” Thanks.”

"Now if you don't mind... My heads still hurting."

“Oh Harry?” Ron asked, and Harry looked up

“you got any more of those potions?” he laughed, and Harry shook his head. And then thought. He nodded.” Let me look into it.”

 

He said stepping out of the room and moving off away from Ron. Having Ron trained up with the potions may help? He thought and shook his head. Maybe all four of them could use the potions for their bodies and core? Wouldn’t hurt and might help provide them with more resources.

He shook his head moving out and around the corner and shook his head. It was later in the afternoon, where were the girls. He wanted to let them know what he had discussed with Ron.

Wandering through the kitchen, He saw a pitcher of lemonade on the table, pouring himself a glass as he looked around and then Heard Hermione and Ginny in the backyard. He moved out the door laughing “Hi guys” and then... he stopped dead and almost dropped the glass of lemonade.

What he saw actually was commonplace. Three girls outside reading and talking. But two things majorly effected this. 1. This was one the hottest summers Britain had ever seen, his aunt and uncle had been dying from it. And 2. Apparently, the muggleborn and half-blood were teaching the pureblood something new.

Hermione was Outside reading with Ginny and tonks as the girls chatted. This seemed normal. The tome Hermione had something massive and from Sirius's library. Tonks being an adult had a drink Harry swore that was likely alcoholic, sipping it as she grinned at with muggle sunglasses over her eyes. 

What stopped Harry was all three were in lounge chairs with bikinis on. He blinked as he stayed there. His eyes slid over the three. The Boy saw more flesh then he had at once all together. And it caused his mind to pause.

Hermione was in a lovely blue two-piece, which fit her well and seemed to have rubbed some tanning oil into work on her toffee colored toned skin, she smiled at Harry over her book with a grin. Stretching out her legs and crossing them at the ankle. “Hi, Harry.”

While Ginny, turned scarlet and wore a more modest one piece which still showed off her quidditch build in the arms and legs, she smiled at Harry though and nodded. Looking at Hermione who smiled and rubbed her arm. Her own skin had some oil on it, but she was so pale it almost made her skin glow.

Though it was Tonks, who drew the most of Harry's attention. He had after all seen more of her really. She grinned at him one her grins he knew too well. She like Hermione was dressed in a two-piece, hers being bright pink like the wild hair she had on her head today and was relaxed with Her knees bent in a way, so she could rest her book on her thighs.

 

Harry Just gulped and then moved too slowly he thought, but to the girls, He sits rather hastily hiding the fact his shorts were not going to hide anything, he hoped.

Hermione just smirked seeing his reaction and then pulled a quill from beside her to use as a bookmark as she closed the book.” So, what did you need?” she asked as she sat up straight and sip some of her lemonade.

Harry shook his head as he tried to look nowhere but everywhere at once. He went to open his mouth, but Tonks stopped him first.

“I Got news for you three. I was going to tell Ron and the rest of your brothers also but seems he's still in his room recovering from a headache last I heard. And the twins? who knows where they are.” She said as she sat up, letting her feet down and resting her elbows on her knees.

All three looked over, looking at her as she moved to stand and stretch out a little too much. Harry just shook his head as he knew she did it to tease him.

“Dumbledore gave me a mission, I am going to be going to be in Hogwarts with you lot. You’re all allowed to know” she smiled.

Harry Blinked as he looked at her.” In Hogwarts with us?” he asked. this changed some stuff.

“Yes... Molly talked to the order about everything you and the twins been telling her. all the dangers and rumors and tore right into Dumbledore.”

Ginny blinked looking up.” Mom did what?” she laughed in disbelief.  
Hermione who had been quiet till then just had her eyes widen.

“Yup, that’s why the order members have been training you. Sirius said he wanted to train Harry once Molly brought it up and we all pretty much agreed that you four needed to be trained with everything you been through.”

Harry sipped his drink as he thought how this could shift his plans.

“So. Dumbledore has gotten me some ways into Hogwarts as a Half-blood girl who was presumed dead in the war.” She nodded.

“I am just going take over her identity and claim homeschooling and hiding till now.” She said softly.

Harry nodded. He looked at Hermione and Ginny as he then looked back to tonks “And people will buy that?” he asked.

“Yes. A small portion of our generation is still being homeschooled or schooled away from Hogwarts after what happened with Riddle. Also. Many families were killed, assumed dead or such… Why do you think a school so big? And so little students.” Tonks replied

. “the death eaters took down the magical population by almost half the last war.” she added.

Hermione gasped covering her mouth. She had never realized the amount of loss. Ginny just sighed as her family had lost so much in the war.” My uncles...” she said., Having never met them. Her mom though spoke of them.

Harry stayed silent feigning shock himself. He knew that from Tom, and it made sense now that he thought about it. All the people tom and his death eaters killed in their youth, or with young families. Muggleborns, half-bloods and their so-called blood traitors. It made sense the classes around him had only forty kids... not the average number which would be a lot larger.

“So, you’re coming in as a new girl in the school?” he asked.

Tonks just nodded and closed her eyes, waving her wand over herself as she then shrunk down. Her head bowed down even as her clothes shifted with her, the bikini fitting her as she became a younger looking witch. 

She was now five foot even, a half a foot shorter than her customary form and a full foot shorter then harry. Her skin was pale, an almost ivory tone. She looked leaner, less athletic in this form. Of course, for Tonks did that even matter? She had subtle curves which would fit in his palm and looked a little older like Hermione.

Her hair went from short, and pixie into a dirty blonde and long, forming into a loose ponytail behind her head. Her face was round and cute, and she gave them a smirk as she opened her eyes. A turquoise blue which twinkled with mischievous.

“The girl's mother was French, meet her father on holidays.” She smiled.” So, we're just going claim I went and stayed with some of my mother’s family, but they choose not to send me to Beauxbatons.” She shakes her head.

“ashamed, of my half English heritage” she laughed and then moved to sit down smiling again, as she moved to sip her drink,” so for you four and the twins, you can know I'm Tonks. But for anyone else.”

“I’ll be Evelyn Cornish” She grinned.” My father a Muggle, my mother and he fell in love. And she chose to live with him in England, and work at the ministry.” She pronounced with a light French accent, not enough to change her words but enough to give a hint.

“The Cornish’s were reported missing and assumed dead.” she shrugged.” So just need to study the file I got with information, make a little more backstory.” She laughed.

“Dumbledore's going have me “sorted” before the main ceremony. Saying I got there the night before. So, I'll be staying with Hermione. And near the rest of you, if you need me” she nodded and then leaned back sipping her drink.

“Though part of my duties includes investigating what is truly happening, and Only Head Auror Bones knows I am there for the Ministry.” She said softly, she still didn’t know how Alastor and Dumbledore had pulled that one off.

Harry Looked down at his glass a move in his mind. Harry rubbed his eyes than thought as he looked at her over his hands. A trained auror in the know would do well. Something in Harry told him that he could trust her.

Ginny stayed silent as Hermione replied while nodding.

” Of course. Your welcome with me” Hermione beamed brightly at the girl. 

 

“Well then” Harry smiled as he looked up at tonks.” Since you’re going be part of our little gang... can I trust you to keep a secret?”

The two girls’ heads snapped towards harry. who he nodded to them. Tonks noticed and then looked to the Boy.

 

“I’ll Make you a deal, I’ll keep anything that doesn’t endanger you or the other's secret,” Tonks replied.

Tonks sipped her drink and grinned a teasing smirk which was all tonks even if her face was Evelyn's.

“Fine.” he sat down and then looked at her.” I. Am going to trust you on this Tonks. I am. Serious. Nymphadora.”

She snapped her eyes to him, her eyes and hair tinged red, he raised his hand in defense.

“I needed you to understand how serious I am... once I tell you, there is no going back. “ 

And for the second time that day, He told the same lie that he had about the prophecy. The deception which he been working on so much for Ron and the girls.

Tonk’s eyebrow raised as she asked.” So that’s why Dumbledore thinks you’re the only one who can defeat him?"

Harry nodded.” And. then.” He shakes his head. And slide the bracelet off. Slowly his eyes closed as he shifted to his true form before Tonks. He laughed.

“I stole stuff from Snape's stock. And have been brewing some potions. which well” he explained as the glamour faded.

Tonks' eyebrow raised slowly, and she licked her lips. He was bloody gorgeous. She looked at the girls who were looking at the boy. This explained why he looked and felt different before. And made liking him a lot easier. He now Looked old enough, and that seemed to help sooth some of the guilt in her as well as make her look forward to Monday even more.

 

“Tonks, I am trusting you” He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. 

The older woman nodded and smiled.” Harry, I promise.”

He shook his head and then closed his eyes and nodded. The man rubbed at his lord ring which felt warm.” Understood tonks.”

He shot her a friendly smile back and relaxed. He noticed the twinkle in her eye, he was going to almost regret showing her this later he thought.

He shook his head.

The Boy smiled sliding the bracelet on. “Who Knows what they are going throw at me this year... we need to be ready.” 

“I never abandoned you, Harry. “Hermione said with a soft voice, after last year he could believe that even more. He nodded.

He grinned and then went toward the door. “I am going let you ladies enjoy your sunning.” 

"What don't want to stay out here and enjoy the sun and air with us?" Tonks asked as she laid back down, stretching more.

" Come on Harry, take off that top and get a little sun with us... you can do our backs," Hermione added even as Ginny just prayed he went inside.

 

Harry moved in shaking his head. That was enough being teased by Fleur's pictures this morning and dealing with all three in bikinis. He smiled though, it was a lovely visage that was for sure.

He moved to pour himself another Lemonade having forgotten the glass outside. He heard someone cough and he turned to see Hermione there in her Bikini.

“Harry?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes Mione?” he tilted his head and moved closer to her.

“Don’t forget Monday we are starting the Lessons” She smiled at him as she looked up to him and nodded.

Harry shook his head and smiled back down at her.” Of course.”

“and Harry? Thanks”, she said as she hugged him tightly. The boy tried not to focus on the feeling of her warm skin or soft curves through his shirt. She just grinned up at him and moved out of the kitchen with extra sway in her step than needed. 

Once again, he swore women were going to be the death of him, not Tom Riddle.

Harry looked around, after all the talks and the time he spent. He realized dinner would be soon, stopping by the library he picked up a couple of books from there.

After dinner and spending some time working over the stuff he needed to know for Monday and more on being a lord, Harry went to the bedroom.  
It had been a long day. And he was beat.

He looked over his Letter from fleur and pictures again and then noticed a new one. A letter from Gringotts. It was just his confirmation for his upcoming visit.

\---  
Sunlight poured down over him as he felt the warmth of the day. He opened his eyes and looked down.

Harry lounged in the lounge chair, His head on a pillow as his hand rested fisted in the abundant tresses of the brunette. His eyes on her bobbing head as she moved up and down the thick shack.

The book nerd looked so sexy with her lips wrapped around his cock as she moved slowly up and down the bulky shaft. Her lips stretched wide and her eyes closed as she held her hands on her thighs rubbing them.

His hand tightened in her hair even as he gently forced her down the cock.” Look at her, Miss prim and proper, and here she sucks cock like a slut.” He laughed hard, his legs spread. “Never wants to break the rules but sucks right in the open.”

Hermione laid between them along the legs of the chair in her Bikini. She seemed to struggle, though her nails digging in she went down. Not struggling though against him, more to do what they both wanted. Her hips squirming as she was taunted.

She knew the others were watching her work. Harry grinned over at Ginny and Tonks who was in her Evelyn form, who both watched sitting the next chair over. Both dressed in their full bikini’s and watching the nerdy little bookworm handle the huge cock.

 

Ginny just watched wide-eyed, her mouth hung a little open as she then licked her lips and squirmed. Just watching, lost the watching her best female friend work the cock they both wanted.

Tonks just laughed.,” Wow, the whole thing. Mm, I am proud Hermione. Look at you go proving how dirty a slut you are.” She chuckled. “Even I would have trouble with that.”

Hermione began to bob her head now in longer strokes, but this did not stop her from blushing from the praises and teases. Her cheeks bright red even as the boy in her mouth laughed and stroked her hair gently.” That’s our Hermione. She has to be the best at everything doesn’t she, even being a slag” he teased her as a deep groan left his mouth, fuck her throat felt great.

The girl stopped mid bob, the cock out of her throat and in her mouth. She then nodded, and twirled her tongue along his cock head, sucking harder. As the boy moaned, she did want to be the best girl she could for harry. 

 

" that’s my good little slut. Do you like that? Them watching us. Seeing how much you want to be my slut. How good you want to be for me” He said as he stroked her hair softly. His eyes heavy with the pleasure as he looked down at her.

Her one hand sliding from thigh between his legs and moved to stroke and massage his balls, rolling them in her dainty hand.

“Mm, anything for you Harry” she popped her head off, licking and kissing off the side of the shaft as she had seen others do in her parents’ porno’s she had snuck. 

Her mouth working to kiss and suck along the side of the cock she nuzzled almost. She didn't know why, but she felt so in love with him right now. The girl was just enjoying this more then she thought she would. Her lips kissing over it kittenishly.

“I swear.” she looked up at him as she kissed her way to the top of it.” I'll be your little cocksucker, your little relief. Just find me... use me. Need me. Fuck me. Fuck pass me around like a party favor. Control me.” she then wrapped her lips back over the head and began to suck hard and went back to the bobbing, seeming how to figure out how to use her tongue with the working of the bobs.

Harry's green eyes wide at what she said, his hand still stroking her hair back as he then grinned.” That you will Hermione. You are mine. I have owned you since I saved you from the troll” His tone teasing though.

She squirmed more, as she slides a hand under herself. Her hand sliding to tease herself, even as she went back to the slow blowjob. Harry's hand guided her back down” Come on Princess” he teased her.” You know you need to hit the bottom.”

 

She moaned and swallowed struggling but loving as she was forced back to the bottom, once there she would nod to him. She loved the feel of him in her throat, stretching around him... it felt natural. His eyes closed after seeing the nod. Resting his head back to just feel the whorish little bookworm work.

Ginny just gasped.” How does she fit that all in her mouth.” she asked almost softly, innocently in a way as she seemed to fade away?

Tonks laughed and didn't even notice the girl missing.” You’ll get your turn later, as won't I.."

“Wow look at you go.” She teased, her hand stroking her nails over Hermione's Back. The sensation, the two girls, touching seemed to short-circuit whatever what was happening. As the group, all dropped out of the dream.

\----

Harry woke, eyes opened as he gasped, and breathed out slowly.” Fuck...” he whispered. He didn’t know why the dream had ended early this time. The dreams seemed to have their own minds more and more nowadays.

Rolling over, he went back to sleep. 

In her apartment, a young auror gasped awake.” What the fuck... was that. outside bloody hot.” She said as she sat up, panting and trying to catch her breath as if she just run a marathon. That had not been normal, but nothing about her enjoyment and this wasn't her first dream of more than one lover.

Tonks moved off to get herself a drink as she had tomorrow off. Sitting down with her glass of wine in a chair. She tilted her head back, as one her hands slide under her panties.

Maybe she should just get the edge off... yeah that was it. She began to relax with wine even as she worked herself to an orgasm, or. a few. Placing the wine glass down her second hand joined the first as she wore herself out.

 

Though, the oddest waking up. Was most likely the set of girls waking up was up in the shared bedroom of the house with the boy. Hermione snapped her eyes awake breathing heavy, she been dreaming and thinking about her friend more often. almost daily. She couldn't deny seeing him today he had looked good.

Ginny was already awake and sitting there. She had dropped out earlier and thought it was her own dream. Why was she. dreaming of watching another woman with the man she wanted? was she that kind of girl.?

 

“Hermione?” she called hearing her friend awake... The witch in question looked back over and towards her friend. " Bad dream?"

Hermione shook her head, as she sat up and kicked her feet off the bed. Attempting to just part herself from the dream more and figure it out.

“Are you sure we should continue with our plan.?” she asked.

She sounded young and scared, something about this all was bothering her. So, she looked to the only girl she knew she would feel comfortable with talking about this. 

The older witch shook off her dream, bringing her mind out of it. She turned to face Ginny.

The woman moved to stand up and then proceeded to sit on the girl's bed with her.

” What's wrong Ginny?” she asked.

Ginny sighed.” Just I feel guilty I think. I am still with Dean officially, and here me and you been taking turns teasing Harry.” She sighed.

She Looked up at Hermione, she felt a little torn. “I just, I know I like Harry. But is it fair for me to be flirting and teasing him? I mean me, and Dean are still dating, and he just wrote me. I am enjoying this. but is it right?"

Hermione looked down at her friend as the girl went on.

“I think part of it is I just miss dean. I understood why we agreed. Help keep Harry's mind off everything with the teasing. and he is rather Nice looking now.” She bit her lip and looked at Hermione.

 

The older girl nodded.” And you just wonder if it’s the old crush kicking back in. and once you see Dean? You’ll is more torn.”

The young redhead Nodded. And then shook her head.” I think, I want to back off a bit. if that’s ok with you. you can continue. I won't be jealous I understand... But I can't.”

Hermione smiled at her, that dream had been rather fun, and now her friend who she worried would be jealous with their game was giving her permission. Plus, soon it will be just her and Harry studying for hours this week till the school year began.

“Look, just have fun. Go with it. I think your right though if you're not feeling it. Don’t Ginny. You are the only one needs to feel ok. You're still with Dean, and you need to handle that."

The young redhead nodded, then shoulder bumped her.” So, did you notice how big his eyes got.” She laughed and then blushed a little. " when he saw us three. I think the plan worked... he did notice us."

The two female friends spent the rest the night chatting till they got back to bed... Hermione reading a book she had acquired, and Ginny? She wrote dean a letter telling him how much she missed him, trying to distract herself from the fact she felt she wanted a green-eyed boy more.

\--

After a morning of hanging out and laughing with everyone over breakfast and Molly talking them all into cleaning. The boy had snuck to his room.  
He got dressed in a nice pair of shorts and a t-shirt, sliding his cloak on to hide. The young man stepped out his room closing the door.

Harry breathed as he waved the last of his wand over his door, using a version of the spell from the training, anyone who would seek him would just assume he was in his room training. Assume whatever they needed could wait. 

He didn’t plan on being gone for more than a few hours. But he wanted to go spend some time with the beautiful blonde, especially after the photos.  
He strolled smooth and slow to the back door, eyes sliding closed as he then looked around. Tom remembered an apparition point close to the address. So, once he was in the backyard... he closed his eyes and vanished.

The boy appeared with a soft pop, Tom having figured out how to control the sound of the spell long ago, coming out with almost a whisper. He looked around and moved to the building. He ducked into an alleyway, and slide his cloak off, and then shoved it into his pocket once he shrunk it.

Tucking it away, he made sure he looked decent before moving into the building and Knocked.

The boy looked around as if it felt like forever and she then finally answered the door. And Harry just caught his breath as he looked at her.

Tall, she was almost tall as he was, the boy blinked as she looked good in a pair of shorts which were cuffed at the Bottom and a Long t-shirt which was loose. Even barefoot, she was only a few inches shorter than Harry. She was as perfect as he remembered.

She grinned up at him. “Harry!” she said as she moved and pulled him close to give him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, which he returned blushing from the feel of her close... She chuckles seeing it, though didn’t comment.

“Fleur.” He whispered softly, even as she pulled him back to an arm's length. She smiled widely.

She spoke with a French accent though it seemed less thick than before. “Harry, wow. You defiantly are not the petit garçon anymore, are you? More an Homme fort et beau” She said more to herself then him. Her eyes slid down and over him as she stepped back.

Harry seemed to tilt his head as he looked down at her. “mm Fleur?” he asked.

She smiled snapping out of it, and then moved to step aside.” Come in. I am going to make us a light lunch since you told me you were going to visit.” 

She invited him in. Harry's eyes slide around the room, and he blinked. It was precisely the room from his dreams. Down to the opaque glass wall which separated the bedroom and bathroom from the rest of the flat.

He turned and looked at her, and she smiled as she had closed the door. And then moved towards the kitchen with her hips swaying gently. Her allure was on he could feel it, not that it would affect him. He seemed to be able to toss it off as he always could.

She smiled back at him. “I hope you do not mind, but I am famished.” She shakes her head and chuckles. “I been working all morning out in the heat and dealing with my small garden.”

Harry nodded.” Yeah, it has been sweltering outside.” He offered back. “Did you finish? I do not want to distract you.”

She nodded as she began to put together the light lunch she had planned.” You did not.” She looked up at him with a twinkling smile and eyes full of mirth.

“go sit and relax. I shall have lunch done soon and take your shoes off.” She tsked at him.

The boy just shook his head and moved to the couch he had seen in the picture, sitting down he took his shoes and socks off and then relaxed... just soaking in the smell and slowly drifting.

 

Then the realization hit him, this was the same couch she had taken the picture on, in just the robe. He shifted a little as he stretched hiding what the idea did to him. Only his eyes closed he relaxed there, hands clasped on his stomach.

He could hear here in the kitchen, moving around and seeming content. She also began to sing? Something he did not understand as it was in French, but her voice was beautiful, and he just started lost in it.

 

“Harry” he heard, then again. His name? He opened his eyes and saw her smiling face with her twinkling blue eyes. In his comfortable listening of her singing, he had seemed to doze off. He had seemed to not only miss her set the table with her wand but change her clothes to something dressier up for their lunch.

She was now wearing a Nice blue summer dressed in thin straps, the dress came down to her knees and was in her school’s soft blue. She had seemed to clean up and even did her hair.” You had fallen asleep silly man.” She tsked at him playfully

 

“Fleur I am.” He began before a finger pressed to his lips.” If you needed it that bad, it is ok Harry. Just come and eat lunch with me?” she smiled.

The table was small just big enough for their plates, and the small serving dishes she had filled.

He nodded and stood fully, as he looked over to the table and walked over with her. She stood by her chair and looked at him expectantly. He got the message and pulled it out then slide it in after she sat down.

He shook his head and sat across from her then looked down and over the table. It was full of small dishes. Olives of different colors and stuffed with things, a salad which been tossed, a few bottles of oils and dressings, cheeses and bread. In the middle was some chicken he swore looked delicious. It was rubbed with some spices and herbs. The meal something, he would not make himself, but he smiled at her.

“Light lunch?” he teased her. And she smiled back.” Well Someone fell asleep.” She teased back.” So, I took the extra time to put together some chicken for us.”

He shook his head and smiled “Ladies first.” 

She shook her head.” We can eat more relaxed harry.” She smiled at him. 

The food began to be dished out, a light meal considering how hot it had been. She seemed to have made some fruit mixture, he swore it wasn’t a full lemonade as he saw other fruits in it. But sipping it tasted similar, just with different flavors over it.

She smiled.” So. The lord's wing?” she asked.

He nodded as he looked down to his left hand.” Yes. Sirius thought it was important.” She nodded back.

” Papa is the lord of my house. And I understand."

" I just wanted to be closer to my family." he smiled."

" That's good, it is essential in our world. Les nés de moldus. Do not understand the differences in our cultures and theirs at times.” she said

He blinked “les nés de moldus?” he asked. And then she laughed. 

” Sorry, Muggleborns. Were you raised around the wizarding world?” she asked him to smile.

He shook his head. “No, I was raised with some rather. unpleasant muggles.” He said in a tone and looked down, from it she got the fact it been more unpleasant then he wished to say.

” I'm sorry,” she said softly as she reached out and squeezed his hand.” I did not mean to bring up bad times. All I meant was witches and wizards not born to our world may not understand what a lord being is and can mean”

” Fleur.” He said softly and shook his head. “I understand after reading a lot. I just wonder why they don’t teach us more.”

She laughed. “only you backward English don’t” 

He Blinked.” What?” 

“Yes, in most schools in the world there is a wizard culture class for half-bloods and Muggle-borns.”

He sighed and then shook his head. That made so much more sense.

" I will be in the Lord's wing again tomorrow, " he added.

" Oh?" she took a bite smiling at him.

" Yes, I am going back to meet my banker and start some ideas."

" Oh. I will be there tomorrow." Fleur smiled.

" Will you?" he smiled softly at her and tilted his head. " Maybe I'll find you."

" I am in office seventeen if you do try" she smiled.

“Let us talk about something more important.”

She swallowed the bite and mmm?” What’s that harry.”

“Your rose bushes” he grinned.

She laughed and shook her head.” Very true. Do you garden a lot?”

“I have gardened a lot yes. “he laughed.

And the two began a rather in-depth discussion about roses, losing track of time. The roses became more talk about her job at the bank, and small stuff which seemed to happen until the meal had been finished.

 

The dishes placed aside, the two just sipping their drinks as she smiled over at him.

He was just watching her... the same beautiful girl he had dreamed about now three times, and here she was.

Part of him just wanted to reach over the table and kiss her. The other part just wanted to run and hide and get away from her.

She smiled.” noué for your thoughts, “she asked, and he laughed “ Noue?” he blinked.

“Knut sorry,” she shook her head smiling.

“Oh... “he rubbed his face.” Just thinking how late it is.” he said with a frown, realizing the time and chickening out.

She blinked, not at all what she thought he was feeling or felt with her allure. She knew he was enjoying this as much as she was.

He stood slowly and moved to smile.” I am sorry. I must be getting back... I did sneak out.”

“Sneak out? You naughty boy. I guess. If you must go.”

She stood and smiled moving to start clearing the table.

The young man moved into the other room and proceeded to start to put his socks and shoes back on. He sighed. He had blown it, his first real date of any sorts with a girl.

“I enjoyed myself. immensely fleur. Don’t think I didn’t. I just do have to get home.”

She nodded once she put down her wand, and the table was clear, she walked over to him and smiled as she moved to escort him out.” Harry, I enjoyed our time together. Would you like to stop by again? Or maybe out together for dinner?”

He stopped and grinned down at her. “I’d like that.”

He moved to reach for the door, and she moved to place her hand on the door keeping it closed.

“Harry mon Dieu. You're not planning on leaving me without a bonne nuit bisous “she said with a soft look.

“A what?” he asked, as she grinned and moved to wrap her hand on his chin and pulled him down.

“this.” And she kissed him slowly and surely. The Boy blinking as he was pulled into the kiss. He stepped closer and turned, so she was against the door. Her arms went up and around his shoulders.

He took his time while kissing her. His hand sliding to rest on her sides, as he kissed the way tonks had taught him, slow and gentle.

She played her fingers over his arms and back. She swore he felt more muscular than he looked, maybe it was just a trick of her mind.

She broke the kiss and smiled up at him as her head went to rest back on the door.” So. Goodbye...?” she asked.

He grinned.” I Guess I could stay for a little longer.” He leaned down and kissed her gently again even as his hands smoothed her sides. 

Her leg moved to wrap around his legs as she just lost herself into his flavor.

Harry went home that night, having enjoyed the kissing with fleur and smiling, feeling light and everything was in the word.

\----

Voldemort looked over his followers with a thought. The dark lord Had gathered them all this Sunday night and was watching over them. The only members of his little group out of jail.

“I want... Recruitment to move up. And the Numbers... Doubled.” The dark lord said as he clasped his hands together and put his chin on them looking over them all.

“We need more death eaters. We need to move slowly, but by Yule, I expect my numbers doubled... or they may just lessen... I want this done in secret.”

He looked up and around.” Any of you with children in Hogwarts. see if they will be fit for our upcoming ranks.” 

Many nodded, some looked uncomfortable at their lord. His red eyes sliding around as he seemed to peer into each and every one of their souls.

“The time is coming when we shall rule. When the muggles will bow at our feet. “ 

The death eaters grinned as they looked up and over him.” I have decided though...” he said as he stroked over the head of his snake.

“it is simple.” He spoke quietly as he looked down to the snake on his lap.” Those who fail me from now on shall suffer, any black mark will result in many things. But those who appease me? shall be rewarded.”

He looked over them, and then to his left... Seeing one the vilest of creatures, Greyback. Voldemort tolerated him as he was instrumental and kept the werewolves in check.

“I am giving several of your personal... requests. Or shall we call these Missions.” He said as he leaned back, the Males eyes sliding over the Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, and Nott as well a few others.

“These requests. Shall be meet or I shall take actions. and they will not be pleasant.” He said then rose to stand.” You are all dismissed. “

“though Fenrir. A word if you please...?” he asked as he walked over to the man slowly ignoring the rest.” I would like some of your Hair.?” He offered out his hand.

Fenrir blinked and then bowed his head.” Why Milord.?”

The Dark Lord smiled.” An idea I am working on.? And could you bring me some blood and hair of another two or three of your... Kind.”

Fenrir nodded” As you wish.” He knew he was nothing to the man, but this man would drive his cause forward. 

Voldemort smiled wider. A smile which caused most of the people who saw it to. feel a shiver down their spine. “I promise… you will Like the results Fenrir.”

He then moved off and away his snake following.

Lucius looked down and over his personal scroll as did not most. A blink as he saw the mission chosen for his family, he licked his lips.

His insides burned with fury, but he knew. It was this or death for his wife and son, let alone him. And the death, if it happened would be a kindness.  
He went out and shook his head. The man going to his personal study. His wife was going to kill him for this. He moved to grab some fire whiskey and sat pouring himself a heavy glass and took a shot, reading over his family's chosen task.

A few hours later, his wife came to find him as she seen most leave. And their dark lord wanders off with his snake.

She stepped in dressed in a robe and walking over kissing the top of his head.” Love?” she asked. The woman was soft with him.

He looked rough, worn. The bottle of fire whiskey been partly consumed. He lifted the scroll the dark lord given him. And handed it to her.

“this is the task. he has given us.” he whispered.

She blinked and opened it.. skimming it.. a potion. Glamour charms. Her mind went blank when she saw the bottom. Fail me Malfoy, and your son absorbs your debt. Both of your failures and your wives.

She gasped and dropped the scroll looking at him.” can you... can we?” she asked. She looked down at her hand, at her ring.

The dark lord was asking her and her husband for blasphemy things.

“We have to my love we have to… for Draco.” He looked up at her.” I. “he stopped.

“I have failed as a father. As a man. But we cannot fail him... You... and I must carry this burden.”

She nodded and sank to her knees moving to hug him, as they discussed this impossible task. It was her happiness. or her dragon. Wife looked at the husband, and both already knew what either would choose. And both agreed with it… the boy came first now. Not their feelings or wants.

Lucius moved to contact the people he needed to at the Ministry, even as his wife moved off angry. Angry with him for getting them into this but understanding.

\--

Sirius meet Harry at the end of the stairs the next day, the young man was dressed like he had been for Wizengot, though he just went for a vest over his shirt while forgoing the robe and suit jacket.

Sirius looked up him and nodded.” Ready?”

Harry nodding back just moved to the backyard, the same point they had used before, and felt Sirius touch his arm and then the world warp around him. As he landed, he swore, he prefers doing it himself more.

Harry looked around the circular room, and then pulled out the letter he had gotten from Gringotts, handing it to the guard. Who waved them past.” To room Eight.”

He moved past the guards towards the room. A smile given as he nodded to them, he did not seem as worried about them as he walked in and then nodding.

He moved to sit down with Sirius. The young man nodding to the Banker.  
The Banked nodding back.” Good Morning Lord Black and Potter.”

After the two returned the greeting. “Now, On to Business.”

“So, who has been decided to Take over my account?” Harry asked.

“It has been decided with Your Godfather Adding you as his Heir, and No other Living Potters, or at this Point Male Blacks. We shall be Allowing you to Stay Under me. An apprentice shall be assigned to help me. And with time Maybe fully take over.”

Harry leaned back as he nodded, his hands clasped over his vest.

“Understood. And your Name?” he asked.

The Goblin Blinked.” My name is Dagon.” 

Harry nodded.” Ok Dagon, then it is simple. I will Not have the Potters or Black’s be considered thieves. Any items which are rented. I would like updated to Our accounts, and the payments arranged out of my vaults, please. “

Sirius Looked over at Harry confused for a second, even as he heard a sound he never thought he would listen to in his life.

A goblin laugh.

He blinked his head turned to look at the Banker he had known for years...  
did he just laugh?

“Very Wise Lord Potter. It shall be done.” The Banker Made some notes. And then smiled.” Anything else?” 

Sirius was more than a little disturbed by a goblin smiling but didn’t say a word.

“Yes, I would like for the Amount of twenty-five percent of my remaining wealth transfer to the Weasleys account, under any means, you find necessary, so they cannot tell where it came from.”

The Goblin then Looked a little shocked.” Mr. Potter?”.

“I am sure Dagon. As I have done the rough math. And simply? Even if you find sixty items between both and charge me 10% my gold. Oh, and I will Need to see every charge please.”

The goblin nodded as Harry continued. 

“I will after granting them that sum still be among richest people in the country, let alone wizards. My grandfathers and ancestors potions are still in use and bring in residuals. After all.” He nodded.

“and as I am but a student. I will not be touching more than maybe a few thousand galleons? And that’s if I live very well for at least a few years.”

“so, all the interest and residuals will add up.” He added.” Oh, three more  
things?”

The Goblin blinked and waved for him to continue.

 

“I want documentation for any changes done to my account, any charge, anything you do. Mailed to me in a bundle bi-weekly. I would also like around ten percent of my account transferred to Muggle money if you would. And then half of that invested as you see fit.”

The Goblin made notes, this was all possible. 

Harry nodded, time to take a page out of Toms Book. “And third. As you are my Banker. I would like for you to get three percent on top of the standard percent off both my muggle and wizarding free.”

The Goblin blinked.” And this is because?”

“Simple. The more money you make me. The more I personally, the more you make personally. I am no fool.”

Dagon nodded and made more notes. “Understood Lord Potter, I shall have the items you mentioned properly rented and work on seeing about making sure they are honored, as honorable as your being with us. We may be able to wave some of the fees.”

Sirius Blinked. Wave fees? Was he dreaming? Did a goblin just say wave the fee?

“Thank you, Dagon, I would like eighty galleons brought here, as well as the same amount in Muggle currency for me.”

The goblin nodded to Harry's last request, then looked at Lord black.

“Anything else?” 

Sirius just shook his head, the goblin seeing they were done turned and moved out.

“Harry! What did you just do.”

Harry laughed.” What? I am richer than I dream. According to what I read. I have more than a dozen or more well wizarding families need. I have more than Vernon can make in a lifetime in one mound of galleons. And I got a full vault.”

He shrugged.

“No, I understand that. Giving Arthur and Molly Money. If they knew it was from you, they never would accept it. I meant the paying of all the items. and then get some for free?”

“Oh, I read up on the wars and goblin culture. They think of the items as theirs, not ours. So, by paying off the rent. I become a good customer again. which they charge less.” He shook his head.

“and the fees? Soon as I made my money his money… He now will protect our money.”

“anything I do that loses? He loses profit.” He chuckles.

Sirius leaned back and nodded.” I may just need to discuss more of the black’s policies and finances with you.”

The two laughed before Harry stood.” Now if you excuse me. I need to meet someone here.” He smiled.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.” You’re meeting someone here?”

“Yes, Sirius. Just trust me ok.” He smiled.

The elder male looked at his godson and then nodded him off. He was in one of the safest places in the country after all. Death Eaters wouldn’t try anything here.

The young man moved out and then smiled as maneuvering through the bank, going to where he been told to find her.

A door opened, he looked around and saw her. Sitting in desk, working on some paperwork. Looking beautiful as always.

Her silver hair pulled back into a tight bun, she looked up and saw him, causing her beautiful face to light up.

“Harry.” She stood and moved over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

The Boy returned the hug and smiled down at her.” I don’t have long. But I  
just wanted to stop by and see you.”

She smiled at him and stepped back, hands moving to straighten his suit and stroke his chest.” Look at you Mm looking very nice in this suit Harry. “she smiled.” I may have to beat the girls off you.”

He laughed and smiled down at her, his hand sliding to take her own and squeeze it.

“Would you like to have Lunch again this weekend?”

She raised her free hand tapping her chin, as she looked up in thought as if deciding before she smiled.” I guess I could be free this Saturday. I already have something planned for Sunday.”

The boy nodded and leaned down to steal a quick kiss.” Till Saturday then my beautiful veela.”

“till then.” She smiled back. As she then waved her hand. “and if your good and write me. We can see how far the kissing goes.”

“Now get out before we become too lost in the kissing, and I miss doing all my work.” She chastised him playfully. He grinned and moved out the door.

She shook her head, why was she acting like this with him. Sure, he was a powerful and handsome mage? But what was driving her and the veela side of her so? She did not know... But she was going to find out.

Harry went back to where he left. found Sirius had waited for him in the room.” Have fun?” the older man grinned at him, even as he finished signing something and laid it on the table face down.

A small bundle had been left for him on the table, Harry lifted it and opened... Eighty galleons and close to four hundred pounds.

“Come on. Let's get out of here.” He laughed and shook his head. The two moving out. Though Harry blinked. What had Sirius done while he was gone?

\--

 

Sweat dripped down Harry as he looked across the room at his training partner, his eyes glowing the green they did when he was focused on something.

He had been home for a few hours and now sparring with tonks, after some training and calisthenics.

The two of them had been trading blows for what felt like an hour now after his warm up and talks with her. And she was now pushing him. He thought after this weekend felt more secure than ever. 

Moving more with his younger selves dodging, he was moving out of the way of her spells frustrating her. And after the lessons and the time with her. He could easily explain avoiding her transmutation terraforming again.

The fact a certain blonde was on his mind, kept him from obsessing too much with the bright hair girl, though he couldn’t deny how good she looked today.

Today it was bright blue hair with eyes to match, and tight spandex he swore was designed was to distract him. He was sure of it, but he was not falling for it. If he was honest. Fighting her at this level was almost more training than the 12 dummies.

Sure, there was only one of her, but she was thinking and breathing and moving more than they ever would. He had to think more versus her then he did them it felt. She was a skilled auror and duelist.

Her teacher has been one few to attack and survive an encounter with Tom, it made sense to him. So, it made sense she would be more a challenge when he was holding back.

Tonks, on the other hand, was having the time of her life and loving this, her student was improving significantly. What she could see were others said he was just a natural dueler.

And after this weekend she could not help but feel preoccupied herself, so she was overall having a great time. So that is when she decided to do something she would never admit.

Harry tossed a spell as she saw it come to her, she tripped into it and felt herself get knocked back by the powerful stunner letting the boy win. In her eyes, she was the one going to win after what she had seen Friday.

Harry watched the spell leave his wand and then saw it hit her. He Blinked, he knew she should have been able to dodge that. He tilted his head. What was she playing at?

Tonks slowly stood and shook her head." Guess you won Harry. Time for your Prize." she grinned.

The Boy then laughed as he got the point of him winning now." Oh, I guess I did didn’t, I."

She nodded to him and smiled at him as she looked him over, her wand waved towards the door locking it.

" Mmm, why don't you lose the bracelet." She grinned. He raised his eyebrow and took it off as she waved her wand towards the desk in the room.

He noticed the desk had become a Small bed, as she moved over to him and placed her hands on his chest. She began pushing him towards the mattress with a smile.

" I think it's time for your reward. You won after all" Tonks teased, as she pushed Harry back towards the bed. The boy laughed as he felt the mattress bounce under him as he laid back on it.

" Oh? and what is this?" He asked.

She laughed and tilted her head." Get those clothes off and relax... Let me just take care of you" she smiled. 

Not one to argue the man stripped down showing his form, sitting up and tossing his shirt off and tossing it away. He then kicked his shoes off and tossed off his shorts.

"That's it. Lay back."

Tonk's eyes slide over him as she watched him strip. She saw him finally without the glamor or clothes, and she just licked her lips. Fuck. He was all corded flesh and tight muscle. She just moved over pulling her top off as she proceeded to sit down on his lap, straddling him.

His hands wrapped at her hair and he pulled her down and into a kiss which she hungrily returned. Her hesitation now gone fully seeing the real form under the glamour.

She pressed down, as his hands slide over her and she began to grind against him. Only the spandex separated them. She broke the kiss. and moved to kiss down his neck" mm Now lay Back and let me handle this." she said kissing to bite his collarbone softly.

"Just let me." Her fingers sliding over his chest, as she pushes her legs back sliding down him. Kissing down his chest slowly.

His head tilted up, he transfigured a Book into a giant pillow, so he could watch her. His head resting on it as he saw her nuzzle and kiss his abs. Taking time working against his skin.

The woman kissing over his abs as she was now guiding herself down between his spread legs." Just let me handle it all." Her fingers stroking over his thighs as she moved down and kissed over his hip. Already aroused he pulsed under her attention.

She looked down and over him and could still not believe how large the Man was, she kissed along it feeling it flex under her lips and kissed the head. His hand came down and stroked her hair slowly.

" I swear... this will feel good. Just let me" she then began to descend it sucking the cock slowly into her mouth as she felt him fully thicken. She pulled back and looked him over.

Her hand wrapped on the head and squeezed as she decided this boy... No, this Man deserved more than a quick suck. She pushed the cock down against his stomach with one hand. Her hand stroking and squeezing the top part of the cock and its head.

Harry's eyes widen as he watched what she was doing as Tonks leaned down and kissed down the shaft starting under her hand. Her other hand slides to wrap under the one on the top as her mouth moved lower. She moved down kissing the base of his cock feeling his warm skin under her lips.

She moaned as she nuzzled and began to lick slowly over his balls. His head pressed back into the bed as the woman's slithering tongue danced over one than the other ball. She grinned as she heard him moan and his hips arch.

He had no idea. she could keep him here, show him more and please him for hours. She sucked the heavy ball into her mouth as she moaned, her tongue more agile than most would dance over both as she sucked.

"fuck, that feels great." He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She grinned at him as she popped it out." Oh?" she smiled as one of her hands slide down and stroked his leg. The other began to grip his cock harder and started to stroke firm and slow.

Her mouth moving to the next ball flicking and teasing with her tongue. not sucking it in" Do. you like my hot little mouth on these balls mm?"

" Would you like me to continue?" She asked up at him with a grin, the hand on his thigh scrapping him with nails gently and then she sucked both the heavy balls in to suck and tease with her agile tongue.

" Bloody hell," He said with a deep groan. He was getting close, not that she has done much except stroke him and teased his balls well. But his youth. She grinned as she sensed it. she was working him just a little too hard. Her hand sliding down to slide under his balls.

She lifted her mouth off his balls and began to kiss up his hip." Breath slowly." He felt fingers rub under his balls, pressing there and rubbing. The soft pressure point would not allow him to cum even as she backed off for now.

" Shh Hero. We are just getting to the main event." He looked down at her and nodded.

She kissed over his cock, not jerking anymore. just cupping and kneading the head of it with the hand on it. as she licked and kissed towards the palm, her hand lifted off as she wrapped her mouth over the cockhead.

Her tongue began to writhe around, wrapping and teasing his cock head as she lifted back, her hand now resting on the base guiding it to stand straight up, squeezing the base. A soft sucking gave than.

" Now." she broke the soft sucking she been doing... " We began a true good milking." The woman's mouth wrapped back around the cock, and she began to descend down the cock.

He had dreamed of many blowjobs lately, hell. Thanks to Toms memories. He knew what one was supposed to feel like. This was not it.

Her tongue dancing over the bottom of his cock as she rubbed her lips down him sucking. Her thumb massaged the base, teasing it even as her hand wrapped at his balls squeezing. She stopped once he got to her throat.

Shallow bobs began as she worked him. He dug his nails down into her scalp as she seemed to suck the soul out of him he swore, feeling the pleasure rising even. Harry's eyes watched her in disbelief.

Her mouth dipped till he felt his cockhead at her throat, and then she wiggles her head slowly side to side as she went down the shaft, her lips seeming to tighten as she sucked and then began to bob again.

the Boys eyes widen as he saw her slowly move her hand up..." Tonks." and her hand meets her mouth. And then began to jerk up and down his shaft till her mouth got the base.

Her throat squeezing against his cock even as her tongue danced. The boys head rolled back as he squeezed her head, kneading against her head..." Fuck Tonks." 

She grinned on the inside as she worked with the tongue and bobbed the whole length of him. Her tongue sliding and wrapping at the base of his cock. teasing him as she bounced her head.

She could feel him tremble under her, Tonks lost in the pleasure of finally doing more than teasing and kissing the boy she been dreaming of.

Harry was fighting not to cum... to just give in and feel this. his toes clenching and curling as he moaned out." fuck, so good so wet."

Her fingers began rubbing the base of his balls, kneading them with the rest of her palm as she knew she was working up a heavy load for her. She popped off the cock kissing it.

" Harry. It's ok..." He looked down at her. Tonks grinned as she placed her head by his cock, fuck it was longer than her face. " Cum for me." she licked up the side slowly.

" I want to swallow it all" and before he could even reply she wrapped her lips back around and began to suck and bob harder. Her fingers kneading the nerves under his balls as she moaned and closed her eyes.

Harry's eyes widen as she bobbed like a wanton slut... and he then clench his teeth and his head fell back into the pillow.

She felt his fingers gripping as he began to cum hard, the heavy ropes of seed flowing out. She didn't stop, just bobbing her head working with him to milk his balls.

She opened her eyes and saw him, looking up his athletic stomach and body and saw his face. it made her happy.

" That's it... fuck Tonks." His eyes wide as he watched her head raised.

she sucked the last powerful eruption from him then pulled back and began to lick over the leaking head as she grinned at him a second." enjoying my dear?"

He nodded, his brain a little on the back burner now. As Tonks took her time licking and sucking the cock clean. She even sucked it back in, bobbing her head along him. Wringing out all the pleasure she could hear of him, then kissed the cock side... as she sat back smiling.

" You take a few... clean up with a spell" she stood from the bed shaking her head. The boy reached for her, and she smiled." No Harry, just soak it in. we can enjoy and talk more later."

She got him a bottle of water, and then after using some magic, and making sure she was dressed and looked proper, she moved out to think. She needed some air, Tonks admitting that had been fun and worth it. but did she want more from him? Could he? she was going to be in his class this year. 

\--

After sparring with tonks and winning. After his first real blowjob. The lunch and lessons seemed to blur for him. Even the teasing feet and glances all were met with smiles. Tonks kept the nails teasing him, even after all she had drained from him.

The reading had been nothing worth it in his eyes. The lesson had been on using shield spells more effectively, and which spells you used which type of shield against.

He looked over his journal once he was back in his private room. Soon he would need to make Hermione’s. Maybe he could give her one with some of the books he already copied into it in it. The girl was going to be a force on his side. No spell she had tried had she had trouble with outside controlling a broom so far. 

And he? He would stack the deck in his favor.

He had asked for an hour or two alone before dinner. Curious if Moony and Sirius would pull off the pizza.

He sat in his room, eyes sliding closed as he sunk deep into his mental world. He had not done this in days.

Looking over the fake world, the Mansion he had created. It Looked detailed and perfect. Most pureblood would fall for it. He walked around. A smile to Miss Addler, She was good protection. An enforcer in his mind.  
He shook his head and then smiled as he moved under the stairs and into the world he set his mind up as.

A vast stretch of dessert, of dune from the movie scene. Harry realized now where he was, what movie. The massive beasts shifting through the sand. 

Though he didn’t remember them having scales. only seeing one off in the distance, he shook his head.

He still had not found the inner magic essence or core mind tom often had found in the past.

He moved around the area finding the entrance to his person deep sanctuary, a place to hide and think deep even in his own mind.

He walked down and sat in the same chair, the one Bella had shaved him in the dream.

Some things were not adding up. The practice was helping as he thought it would. But still didn’t feel quite right.

How come he had all this info yet did not. How come he knew what he knew but didn’t know it.? Maybe he needed to absorb a fuller and more purposeful Horcrux. Perhaps something had happened.

Nothing felt right since the night of the dementor attack. As he thought back and looked it over, he realized more and more, that he did not know what, but he would need to find another Horcrux to this-this out.

He was getting better, he was, going to need to figure this out before he went back to school. Standing up from the chair he moved out of the room.

A young boy watched from the shadows... the same one from before. Dark. He was dressed in a Hogwarts uniform. He shook his head.” Soon Harry, soon you shall face me, and we shall end this game you started.”

He looked exactly as Harry did outside the dream. His head tilted.” Soon the sleeper shall need to awaken, and I don’t think your ready Young Harry. Ready to face it.” He whispered.

Outside the dream world... as harry searched he had fallen asleep. His first experience by something other than a hand had taken a lot out of the young man. His dreams of the young veela who had tempted and teased him today, the same dreams she was daydreaming miles away.

dreaming of ravishing her on her desk and using her in ways he was not sure she would enjoy, even as she daydreamed,

\---

A young dark-haired woman was squatting on the headboard, impossibly above the boy. A black gloved hand stroked the boys head, the female smiled. This young man was changing so much. She as an endless could see the threads of fate her sibling had made.

Death nodded, already seeing what was coming, where this was going, and she stood. At least if he could survive.

“sleep well young master, I promise…. The road will be brighter at the end... but the darkest paths are now coming for you... and I hope you're ready. My brother tells me you have some troubled times... coming. All depends on what you choose.”

The young pale, dark-haired punk looking girl smiled and shook her head." You shall make me break a rule... and Pay my dear master. Pay with something you don't even know you adore yet as much as you will... and I shall be there to dry your tears." 

He was a good man, even with the trials she saw coming for him. She knew he could make it... most likely.

And she walked off fading as she went to handle her duties... and prepare the next part she had to play soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying my story. I am working on my craft. Every word you see here is All the writing I've basically done outside work or college this decade. 
> 
> This chapter will hopefully be a move in the right direction.
> 
> The end of the year shall finish this arc. Thank you, everyone, for your support and kind comments.


End file.
